


She Likes Girls

by earplover1344



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earplover1344/pseuds/earplover1344
Summary: Nicole is a new student at Purgatory High School who just wants to fit in during her senior year. She is a star on the basketball team alongside Wynonna but also becomes fast friends with Waverly. But there is one secret Nicole is afraid to share in fear everything will end up like it did at her old school in Oklahoma. Waverly is struggling with who she is other than just the popular cheerleader everyone sees her as.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 57
Kudos: 233





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, y'all! This idea came to me one day as I was listening to some music. The title of this fic is from a Metro Station song called "She Likes Girls." It is an idea that has been mulling around in my brain and I decided no better time than during quarantine to make it a thing. Enjoy a fluffy WayHaught story and please leave comments on what you think!

She Likes Girls

**Nicole’s POV:**

_“Good Wednesday morning Purgatory High! Give it up for the Purgatory Blue Devils basketball teams as both boys and girl’s teams have gone undefeated in their first ten games of the season!”_ The overenthusiastic Jeremy Chetripractically screamed over the intercom during morning announcements. My homeroom erupted in cheers and then my classmates started clapping me and a few of my teammates on the back in congratulations. My teacher in homeroom, Mr. Charles didn’t seem to worry about the commotion that was going on, I think he was just happy that the basketball teams were back on top after so many years of losing seasons. This was the first winning season both teams have had in three years. I’m just happy to be apart of it. Although I’m not usually one who likes the praise and recognition, it sure beats the alternative of being the loner new girl that nobody even talked to at the beginning of the year.

The head cheerleader, the most popular girl in school, and town sweetheart, Waverly Earp, sits directly in front of me during Homeroom. Over the last few months, we have gradually moved from being just acquaintances at school to fast friends. We have had a few movie nights, and whenever I have a question on homework I call her for help. She may be a year younger but she is the smartest person I know. _For some reason, they decided to combine juniors and seniors into one homeroom thinking it would help with the school community or some bologna like that. Being one of the three seniors in this homeroom I found it very odd, but I didn’t mind as I somehow got Waverly Earp to notice me._ I was brought out of my thoughts hearing the object of my affection ask her best friend, Chrissy Nedley if she was going to Mercedes’ party this coming Friday. 

This party was only going to be the biggest party of the year. Mercedes has mentioned multiple times this basketball season that her house was a mansion. Her parents are going to be gone this weekend and this is the one weekend neither one of the basketball teams are playing on Saturday, which makes it a prime time to throw a “rager” as Wynonna put it. 

I watched Chrissy as she stopped filing her nails trying to gauge whether she was going to the party or not. From the look on her face, it seemed as if it was the stupidest question in the world. I focused in on their conversation a little bit closer to try and hear what they were saying without being too obvious.

“This is supposed to be one of the best parties that we will see in our high school careers, why wouldn’t I go?” The blonde let a smile creep across her lips as she was trying to keep her voice down so nobody else would hear her.

Waverly is much better at whispering than Chrissy because the next part of the conversation is lost under the other talking going on around the room. _Dammit, you loud people let me eavesdrop in peace!_

My ears prick up when I hear Chrissy say my name, “Well I’m sure _Nicole_ is going too.” A flash of hurt crossed her face leaving me confused.

_Why was I being brought up in this conversation? Waverly and I have been getting closer but I didn’t think that I was stealing her away from her other friends._ I felt this pang of guilt wash over me as I don’t want to end up ruining other pieces of Waverly’s life. She has just been one of the first people not on the basketball team to give me the time of day.

Again Waverly’s reply is too hushed for me to hear, but the look of hurt written on her face means something.

Chrissy and her inability to whisper continues, “It was just a joke Waves. It’s just you’ve been hanging out with her a lot lately on nights where we usually would have our sleepovers, and well I kinda miss those.” The blonde’s eyes look back down at her nails she was filing before this conversation happened.

I watched Waverly as she reached out apologetically to her friend. _Have I brought Waverly into the drama that always follows me?_ The rest of the conversation I zone out not really wanting to hear anything more. I don’t want to be the reason that Waverly and her friends don’t get time together. I’m just a nobody. _A nobody who is completely smitten by Waverly and can’t stay away no matter how hard she tries._ I internally chastise myself for the inner workings of my brain. _Waverly is just my friend, nothing more._

**Waverly’s POV:**

“You’ll just have to make it up to me somehow,” my best friend Chrissy says in a teasing tone. “After the party, we’ll stay at my place and you can tell me all about the anniversary dinner you and Champ are having tomorrow,” she waggled her eyebrows at me suggestively.

_Shit! I totally forgot about my anniversary dinner. It has been five months, who really celebrates a five-month anniversary? Maybe Champ forgot too. No, he has been too clingy and possessive lately. Ever since I befriended Nicole he hasn’t left me alone for a minute in the hallway and tries to stop me after cheer practice every night. I’m actually tired of him being the definition of a stage five clinger._

“Uh yeah!” I said with a little too much enthusiasm catching Chrissy off guard, “Sounds like a deal! Just then the bell rang and we grabbed our books to head to first period. I glanced behind me to find Nicole’s eyes on me and my body immediately heated up like Nicole’s eyes were the sun and I was roasting. _I don’t understand why she makes me so nervous, it just seems like every time she does anything my stomach does somersaults._ With a shake of my head, I followed Chrissy out into the hallway still feeling Nicole’s eyes follow me out the door.

Trying to clear my head I closed my eyes tight for a quick second and--”Oof,” I huffed running into what felt like a brick wall. Snapping my eyes open and my face flushing with embarrassment I realize it was just Champ.

“Hey baby,” he said smoothly before he placed a rough kiss to my lips. I shoved his chest with my hand disconnecting the sloppy kiss. _He has been extra possessive in school right after Homeroom._ “Not in the hallway Champ, jeez,” I huffed trying to walk away from him. No such luck, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back engulfing me in his big arms.

“I’m sorry, okay?” He pulled back his head just enough to look me in the eyes.

“I have to go,” I said flatly pulling away and leaving a dumbfounded Champ in my wake.

I caught up with Chrissy as she had kept walking like she usually does when Champ steals my time away before first period. “Oh hey,” she said surprised, “I wasn’t expecting you to be joining me. What has been his deal lately?” Chrissy asked looking over at me expecting an answer.

“I have no idea. I think he is jealous or something, I don’t know. I’m just tired of it, I’m not a possession, ya know? I’m just tired of him,” the last few words came out of my mouth before I knew it and I looked at Chrissy whose facial expression didn’t show she was surprised.

“Does the jealousy have something to do with-?” Chrissy started to ask but I cut her off before she could finish her question.

“No! Why does everyone have a friggin’ issue with who I want to spend time with?” I snapped at her leaving a look of hurt across her face. I felt bad but I couldn’t have this conversation I had to get some air. Turning away from Chrissy I bolted the opposite way towards the emergency exit doors at the end of the hallway. _I just need some air. It is just all the stress of studying and practice taking a toll. Just have to get air._ Clearing the last few lockers before I reached the door I smacked into someone yet again.

“Dammit!” I let out my frustration as the second person I have run over today kneeled down to pick up my scattered books. I closed my eyes tightly to keep the tears pooling there at bay before I looked down at the person I practically mauled. The auburn hair pulled into a braid with the blue and black checkered flannel were the first two things I realized. _Shit! Get it together Earp!_ “Nicole I’m so sorry!” I said leaning down to help pick up our belongings that were strewn out all over the now empty hallway.

“Where’s the fire?” She asked with a chuckle looking up and meeting my frantic eyes, calming my nerves with her famous dimpled smile. 

I chuckled back at her question a little nervously, “Everything has just been too much for me this morning,” I shrugged picking up the last of my papers that had fallen out of my folder.

The smile that had graced her face was now a frown with worry in her eyes, “But the morning has just begun Waves, what’s goin’ on?” Her voice sounded concerned and sincere making my heart swell with feelings of gratefulness for having someone as great as her in my life. The tears I had been able to keep back on the initial impact hit me at this point and they started flowing freely down my face. “Hey, Waves what do you say we ditch first period and you tell me what is goin’ on?”

_I am Waverly Earp. I have never skipped a class or practice in all of my years of school! Not even that one time I got shot with a tranquilizer dart and still made it to band practice! But to leave with Nicole?_

“Okay,” I said softly and then Nicole was guiding me out the door I had been heading for in the first place.

**Nicole’s POV:**

After driving off campus Waverly was still sitting in silence but I could tell there was a storm brewing behind those hazel-green eyes. One thing I have learned from our friendship this far is that Waverly does things at her own pace, so pressing her for information is not the way to get it out of her. An idea strikes me and I take a sudden right turn down Main street.

“Nicole you’re going to kill us!” I hear from the passenger seat but my mind is focused on the destination ahead.

A few minutes later we arrive at the one and only vegan bakery in the whole town of Purgatory. Where I come from these were popping up everywhere before I moved, so finding one in small-town Purgatory was shocking. “And here we are!” I said cheerily gesturing towards the bakery.

The smile that graces Waverly’s angelic face is one that I will store away in the back of my mind for safekeeping. “Nicole,” she practically whispers, “How did you know?” Her eyes looked away from the building and bored into mine.

“You know I am always listening to what you tell me Waves. You told me about _The Garden_ the first night I came over to watch movies with you and Wynonna,” I stated like it was the most obvious answer in the world. _I have no idea how nobody else hangs on every word that this petite goddess speaks, but the whole world should._ A blush crept up my neck and turned my cheeks into flamming flesh the color of my hair.

“That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me,” the small brunette says softly from the passenger seat.

_Oh, I’d do a lot of things to you._ I turned the car off and turned to look at Waverly who sat there wide-eyed staring back at me. _Shit did I say that out loud?_

Waverly cleared her throat as a blush painted her cheeks bright pink. Her eyes were now downcast as the corner of her lips twitched into a small smile. “Let’s uh, let’s go get some breakfast, ya?”

I nodded at her grabbing my wallet from my backpack and jogging to catch up to her yanking the door handle gesturing for her to go in, “After you.”

We walked into the bakery and were hit with the most amazing aroma of sugary goods. I looked over at Waverly who was eyeing the donut case reading the signs for each of them, but her face soon turned into a frown. “What’s wrong?” I asked walking up behind her.

“It doesn’t look like they have any vanilla dipped ones today,” she said sticking her bottom lip out into a pout. “They’re my favorite.”

“Well let’s find out!” I smacked the bell that sat on top of the counter that said ‘ring for assistance.’ And out came a man with dark hair and kind eyes smiling from ear to ear at us.

“Welcome to The Garden ladies! What can I get for you today?” He asked cheerily.

I looked down at Waverly urging her to ask about her favorite donut but she stood there worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “I was wondering if you have any more vanilla dipped donuts today? I saw your display was out of them,” I asked pointing at the case and giving him a kind smile of my own.

“You two ladies are in luck! I just got done dippin’ them myself! I’ll be right back,” he went to the backroom with a wink.

Once he made it through the back door Waverly and I busted into a fit of giggles. I loved watching Waverly Earp surrender to something as silly as giggling at the enthusiasm of the baker worker. Her eyes crinkle on the sides when she is really happy, and her nose scrunches up just slightly. Then there is the sparkle that happens in her hazel-green eyes that makes my stomach flip like a rollercoaster. 

The man came backing through the door with a giant tray of donuts held out in front of him, “Now who wants one?” He asked smiling at us sending us into another it of giggles.

Both Waverly and I ordered two donuts and a coffee for me and tea for Waverly. “That will be 10 dollars even,” I heard the man say as I grabbed my wallet out of my pocket.

“Oh they can be separate,” Waverly said with a look of guilt on her face.

“No that’s fine I got it Waves,” I said handing over the money to the man. “Thank you uh,” I started looking for a name tag, “Fish?”

The man let out a loud laugh at the question in my voice, “Fish is just what everyone calls me around here so it was fitting to put on my name tag! Keep on visiting and I’ll tell ya my real name!” He smiled that wide smile at us again before he said, “Thank you guys for comin’ in please do come again!”

With that, we turned to the tables that were across the room to go sit down and enjoy our breakfast. “You really didn’t have to do that Nic,” Waverly said her eyes focused on her hands that were being warmed by her cup.

“It was my idea so of course I did,” I smiled at her as I took a bite of my original glazed donut. The rest of our breakfast was filled with easy conversation and an explanation as to why I was trucked by the small goddess. The drive back to school was much better than the drive to the bakery. Waverly turned up my radio to a pop station and started singing along to some song I had never heard before, but she seemed to really like it whoever it was.

“Who sings that song?” I asked as we pulled into the school parking lot five minutes before the bell ending first period rang.

“Oh my gosh, Nicole you aren’t serious are you?” the small brunette squealed looked at me with wide eyes as I put the car in park. “You have to know who that was! Metro Station, duh!”

The look on her face told me that I should know this popular band but I had never heard of them, pop wasn’t really my thing when it came to music. Where I come from we listened to a lot of country and rock music, none of the sticky, sweet pop music. So I shrugged telling her I still didn’t know who they were.

She rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in front of her in mock anger, “How are we even friends?” Then she smiled at me reaching over and touching my arm, igniting my skin that was underneath her fingers. “Promise me you will listen to them tonight?”

I nodded my head and agreed smiling back at Waverly before she popped open the door. “Thank you for breakfast Nic, you really brightened my day up,” she said and then she was heading back into the school. I sat there in my car still holding onto the steering wheel. _C’mon Haught get your shit together. She is your FRIEND, and also Wynonna’s baby sister. Catching feelings for her is really not the best option for you._ For the next few minutes, I gathered myself before making my way back into the school.

**Waverly’s POV:**

_I had never skipped a day or class period in my life, but if skipping was as much fun as that was today I might skip with Nicole more often._ Pulling out my phone I dialed Wynonna to let me in the side door by my chemistry class which I had next. I stood on the other side of the door waiting for Wynonna to pick up her phone. The bell had just rung to dismiss first period so she should be able to pick up.

“Baby girl? Who died?” Wynonna asked frantically answering the phone.

“Nobody died, can you just let me in the side door by the chem lab please?” I asked sweetly. There was silence for a minute then the line disconnected. _Okay, rude._ But right when I was about to call her back the door pushed open revealing my sister. “Why are you outside? With coffee? And why didn’t you bring me one?” Wynonna’s brow furrowed trying to piece the puzzle together.

“Hush!” I grabbed her arm pulling her along with me down the hall, “I will answer you just please keep it down,” I pleaded. All she did was give me a nod back as she looked expectantly for an answer.

“If this has anything to do with Chump fuckin’ Hardy baby girl I will kill him,” my sister growled.

“No Wynonna, jeez calm down. I just went for breakfast with Nicole. I was having a rough morning and just needed to get some fresh air and I ran into Nicole who then offered to take me for breakfast,” I rambled out quickly so maybe Wynonna would just agree with me like she normally does when I explain quickly.

“Haught shot took you to breakfast? Why?” Wynonna looked bewildered. “What are you and Nicole like best friends now?”

“Why is it such a bad thing for me to be friends with Nicole! First Champ, then Chrissy, now you! Of all people Wynonna you shouldn’t judge who I hang out with. I thought she was your friend too?” I spat at my sister feeling like I was being interrogated again. 

“Waves calm down,” was all she got out before I flipped my lid.

“Everyone just needs to stop telling me how to live my life!” I screamed at her before I stormed into my chemistry class, leaving my sister with a confused look on her face and an abundance of people staring at me as I entered the classroom.

Giving a shy smile to my teacher I settled in for the lesson to come. The class period felt like the longest 55 minutes of my life. Normally school is my outlet, school is where I shine but today I just couldn’t take being here and it was only second period.

The bell rang and I gathered up my stuff quickly to get out of there to avoid anyone who might want to question my outburst before class. I was not that lucky as Jeremy jogged to catch up to me in the hallway. We had practically every class together so there was no escaping him today, but it was worth a try.

“Waves!” He exclaimed as he finally caught up to me. “Did you not hear me?”

“Oh Jer, I’m sorry I have just been in my head a bit today,” I gave him a small smile of reassurance.

“What happened with Wynonna? Did she go all Wynonna again?” he asked obviously trying to make a joke but I wasn’t in a laughing mood right now so I stayed silent. “Ooookay. I guess I’ll talk to you later,” he shrugged and started walking a bit slower so we weren’t walking together anymore.

_Fudge nuggets I’m just making everyone mad today._

Lunchtime came quickly and there was no way I was going to be able to avoid eating with my friends like I do every day so I took a deep breath before going into the cafeteria. With my sack lunch, I approached the table that was already mostly full. “Hey guys,” I said shyly as a way of sort of apologizing for being so crazy today. Chrissy scooched over so I was able to squeeze in next to her. I gave her a smile and whispered, “thank you,” as I opened my bag.

Champ must have still been angry with me for pushing him away from me earlier because he barely looked at me the whole time he was there and once he finished his lunch, he left with some of his buddies. By the time there were about 10 minutes left of lunch it was only Chrissy and I left at the table. We sorted our stuff into piles of recyclables and waste when she turned to me and asked, “Where did you go during first period? I told the sub we had today that you weren’t feeling well so you went to the nurse, what’s going on with you?”

My face flushed immediately embarrassed by my disappearance earlier. _I can’t stand my boyfriend. I didn’t want to be judged for making new friends. Also, I think I have feelings for that said new friend._ “Nothing, I just was really irritated by Champ hanging all over me in the hallway that I just needed to get some fresh air,” I shrugged staring at the banana peel that lay in front of me in the compost pile.

“Waves,” Chrissy said with such concern in her voice, “You can talk to me about _anything,_ you know that right?”

Tears stung the back of my eyes as I tried to keep them back, so I just nodded giving Chrissy a small smile trying to convince her I was fine. _Am I fine though?_

Since we were in kindergarten Chrissy has been my best friend and she wasn’t fooled by my poor effort of trying to act fine so she hugged me softly knowing that is what I always needed when I started to feel overwhelmed with emotions. “Everything is going to be okay. I’m here when you want to talk,” she ducked her head to make eye contact with me and gave me a small smile.

The rest of the day went relatively fast, my afternoon classes always seemed to move by quickly as they were the classes I enjoyed most. The one thing I was dreading was cheer practice. After today I just wasn’t in the mood to be cheery, but because of the big game coming up on Friday, we had to perfect our routine and being co-captain meant I had a duty to uphold.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprisingly enough practice went well and the routine is almost perfect, the next two mornings we have practice before school to really get it right. 

“I think this might be the routine we do for our District competition next week!” I said excitedly to Chrissy as we walked to the locker room with our bags. “I just have a good feeling about it, ya know?” She smiled back at me shaking her head at my enthusiasm.

“There’s the Waves I know,” Chrissy winked and started putting in our shared locker combination. _At Purgatory High it isn’t on the priority list for cheerleaders to have their own gym lockers even though the girl’s basketball team has their own lockers that are big enough to fit me plus all of their stuff._ “Are you feeling better than you were at lunchtime?”

Smiling at my friend I nod at her and said, “Yes I think I am. I think I was just in a bit of a funk earlier,” I shrugged throwing my pom-poms in the locker.

“Are you going to tell me what happened and where you went during first period or is that information still confidential?” She asked shooting me a glance over her shoulder that looked like she was hurt slightly.

“Chris,” I started, “Please not here, but I promise I will talk to you tomorrow about it. How about we order pizza in and hang out at your place after practice? Wynonna is having the team over for dinner per Gus’ request and it would be good to catch up, just you and me.” Turning around quickly Chrissy gave me a tight hug.

“Thank you Waves, I was kind of starting to feel like you forgot about me with your perfect boyfriend and making new friends and all your volunteer work I never get to see you outside of school and cheer. I miss my best friend,” she said letting go of the tight embrace.

The two of us grabbed our backpacks and made our way towards the parking lot since Chrissy was giving me a ride home. _I haven’t heard from Wynonna since we talked earlier and she didn’t stop to talk to me after practice so I figured she just left without me_. We exited the locker room and there she was, the redhead who had been invading my thoughts all day since our breakfast this morning. She looked like she was being cornered my Stephanie Jones, my irritating other co-captain on the cheer squad. From the look on Nicole’s face, she is just being polite, but there was something about Stephanie being that close to Nicole that made me angry.

We stayed by the lockerroom door out of sight waiting to see what it was about. I was holding the door to keep it from giving away our hiding spot. “So what do you say Red? I would love to go to that party on Friday with you,” Stephanie smiled flirtatiously while running her hand down Nicole’s arm. The anger inside of me that had gone down was back with a vengeance and this sent me over the edge. _How dare she do that to Nicole? Who does she think she is?!_ I slammed the door shut and stormed past the pair, furious for no explainable reason, all I saw was red so when I was almost to the doors another figure popped out from around the corner I was ready to bite their head off, chew it up and spit it out. I turned to see who the figure was, someone to unleash my wrath upon and to no surprise it was Champ.

“Hey babe,” he approached me and tried to give me a kiss on the lips that I rejected by turning my head. “I thought we could go get some food and then maybe go to Look Out Point,” he winked at me suggestively not understanding that I was a kettle on a stove that was about to spit steam and scorch anyone who stood in my way.

That grin he gave me sent me over the edge, spiraling not even knowing what was coming out of my mouth. “You know what Champ? I am so over this possessive, clingy, need to be with me every second of the day. The PDA, the thousands of texts asking me where I am all the time. I’m sick of it! You think I can’t be around anyone else because you are just a big, self-righteous boy-man who only thinks about one thing! And you know what that one thing is because you just implied it for what you think would be ‘romantic!” My chest was heaving as my arms flailed all around as I yelled at Champ every thought I had suppressed in the past five months of dating him. “We’re done Champ. Yeah, we’re done and I have nothing left to say to you,” I turned to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

“Babe c’mon don’t be like this,” he repeated the same line he does every time we get in an argument. “You’re just overreacting is all, we’ll get through this.”

I smacked his hand off of my arm and slowed my words down so maybe his thick skull could comprehend them, “We. Are. Done.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Back with another update on this fic! I loved the response I got on the first chapter and the support I have behind this random idea that had popped into my head! I hope you enjoy chapter 2, as always let me know what you think in the comments! Or find me on Tumblr @earplover1344 
> 
> Happy Friday!

**Nicole’s POV:**

After practice was over on Tuesday I was practically jumped outside of the locker room when I was heading to my car. “Jesus Stephanie!” I yelped, dropping my duffle bag on the ground.

“I didn’t mean to scare you Red,” she purred, taking a step closer to me. The proximity was too close for comfort so I took another step back running into the wall. “What’s wrong? I just wanted to ask you a question,” she reached up tucking a stray hair from my braid behind my ear.

“What do you want Stephanie?” I asked skeptically not sure if I wanted to hear what she wanted to ask me.

“Mercedes and Beth are throwing that party on Friday, you were invited, right? I know she said she was going to be inviting all the  _ cool _ kids,” she said inching closer to me and put her hand on my arm.

“Uh yeah I’m going to the party,” I stumbled over my words trying to sink back into the wall and disappear from this encounter.

“So what do you say Red? I would love to go to that party on Friday with you,” she smiled at me with a flirting smile that almost made me sick. She ran her hand down my arm and then I heard the locker room door slam and a furious Waverly was storming down the hallway.

“N-no thanks. Good luck finding someone to go with you!” I stuttered before grabbing my bag and following after Waverly down the hall trying to catch her before she made it through the doors.

I made it just in time for her to be intercepted by Champ.  _ Of course, he’s here. He’s always here. _ I turned right and took the other doors outside, shoving them unnecessarily hard making them slam loudly against the brick wall.

Making my way to my car I started to settle down.  _ Champ is her boyfriend Haught, you can’t get mad every time she is with him. _ I jumped in the car and closed the door a little too hard but with that last slam, my anger left my body.  _ Now, what band was it I was supposed to listen to? _

At home, my mom greeted me, “Hi sweetie, come join us for supper!” 

I dropped my bag by the door and walked into the dining room kissing my little brother on the head who glared at me as I ruffled his hair going by to sit down across from him. “Cole,” he grumbled as I sat down.

“Now sweetie you know Nigel doesn’t like it when you do that,” she pointed a stern finger at me while I grabbed for the bowl of mashed potatoes.

Flinging some onto my plate I replied, “Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry Gelly.” My little brother smiled at the nickname he got from me when he was born. “Can you pass the peas?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After supper, I cleared the table and grabbed my stuff heading up to my room.  _ I wonder if Waverly is okay? She looked pretty mad when she got stopped by Champ. I’ll grab a shower and then I’ll text her and see if she’s alright. _ I threw my bag down inside my room before grabbing a towel and heading to the shower.

In the shower, I couldn’t stop replaying through the events of that day.  _ The way it started with Waverly at The Garden was probably the best thing that has happened to me since we moved here. The way her eyes sparkled when she was talking about her history project she had coming up, or the way her lips would pout when she was talking about how frazzled she had been that morning before our escape at school. _ The water went from nice and steamy to ice cold in a flash making me scream. “What the hell?” I fumbled to turn the water off.  _ So much for having a nice peaceful shower. _ Now angry I grabbed my towel and made my way back to my room.

I finished getting dressed before I riffled through my bag and found my phone to send a text to Waverly.  _ It’s only nine so it shouldn’t be too late. _

For twenty minutes I typed and retyped the message I was going to send to her initially. “I think this is finally it,” I mumbled to myself when my phone pinged in my hand.

**Waves: Hey Nic :)**

“I guess it could have been that simple,” I grumbled rolling my eyes at myself.

**Nicole: Hey Waves! How are you doing? I saw you after practice but you looked pretty upset. What’s going on?**

_ Wow, way to just jump right in there Haught.  _ I sat there internally chastising myself as I saw the three typing dots appear and disappear. My stomach kept fluttering every time they showed up on the screen.  _ Get it together. _

**Waves: I’m fine. Yeah it was just a bad day I guess. I broke up with Champ.**

**Nicole: Oh I’m sorry Waves. Do you wanna talk about it?**

The amount of butterflies that flooded my stomach made me want to throw up at the fact Waverly had broken up with her jerk of a boyfriend. More than anything I have been wanting her to get rid of him since I met him on my first day before I even knew Waverly. Again the wait was agonizingly long watching the three dots appear and disappear making the fluttering in my stomach almost impossible to handle.

**Waves: Can I call?**

**Nicole: Yes of course!**

I hit send and then smacked my forehead.  _ Way to be overeager. _ Within seconds my phone was ringing in my hand and I stared at the contact picture Waverly had put of herself on there. It was a picture of her in her cheerleading uniform after the pep rally on the first day of school. She told me that it was the best picture she had of herself and sent it to my phone so I didn’t have just another generic contact in my phone. I swiped the answer button on my screen.

“H-Hello,” I stumbled answering the phone face-palming myself for sounding like an idiot. “Hey sorry is this a bad time? I can call back later or tomorrow if that’s better for you,” she started rambling. I chuckled at the way she rambled when she was nervous, it was one thing I thought was endearing about her. “No, you got me at the perfect time. All showered and everything,” I said hearing an audible gulp from the other end of the phone line. Then a soft giggle came out of Waverly, “Oh yes the  _ most _ important thing for a phone call is to be squeaky clean.” She busted out into a hearty laugh that was absolutely infectious causing me to laugh genuinely.

After a minute of being lost in mindless laughter, Waverly cleared her throat bringing us back to the present. “So uh I just wanted to call and tell you thank you again for this morning. You didn’t have to take mercy on my craziness and I almost trampled you then you bought me breakfast. Just, thank you for not pushing me to talk. It meant a lot,” her voice started to grow faint like she was embarrassed.

“It was my pleasure Waves. I’m sorry you had a bad day, and about your break up. You’re too good for him anyway,” I said before I lost the courage to do so. The line was quiet for what felt like forever.  _ Shit, I overstepped. Why can’t I just figure out how to stop talking? _

The silence was finally broken after a minute or so, “You’re right. I’m sorry I don’t really want to talk about that right now, I just wanted to hear your voice,” she said innocently. The butterflies were again present in my stomach and I felt a blush come over my face turning it unbelievably red.  _ I’m happy she can’t see me right now. _ “Have you listened to Metro Station yet?”

“Uh no I haven’t I was going to before but uh I had forgotten the name of the band already,” I chuckled nervously. I heard her giggle and say, “Well silly I’ll send you a link to some of my favorite songs of theirs! I better head to bed. We are doing morning practices for the rest of the week. Thank you again for today Nic, I owe you one.”

“Not a problem Waves, I’m always here for you. Sweet dreams I’ll see you tomorrow,” I said before I was about to hang up. “Goodnight Nic, dream sweetly,” Waverly said right before she hung up I thought I heard “ _ of me”  _ but it had to have been in my head.

Two seconds later my phone dinged and there were a few links to YouTube from Waverly of Metro Station.

**Waverly:** **Listen to these and let me know which one is your favorite ;) Goodnight Nic.**

I clicked on the attached link and was taken to the page, the top songs listed were _Shake It,_ _Kelsey_ _, and_ _She Likes Girls_ _._ My eyes just lazily scanned until I read the last title, reading it over and over. _Did this mean something? Was she trying to say she knew? I haven’t come out at this school, and I still can’t believe Stephanie Jones was trying to get me to take her to the party on Friday. Am I really that obvious?_ Shaking myself out of my own thoughts I plugged in my headphones and started to listen to the top three songs that Waverly had sent me and let my mind drift off with the music.

  
  


**Waverly’s POV** :

After hanging up the phone with Nicole I hovered my finger over the links I had copied earlier knowing that Nicole had probably forgotten the whole conversation from earlier. I was going to send the links to her when I texted her first tonight but she started asking so many questions I just had to hear her voice. I took a deep breath and hit send before I could chicken out. Honestly, Metro Station wasn’t my favorite band, not even top five but there is one song that struck me when I was listening to a pop music station on Spotify the other day and I haven’t been able to stop listening to them since. 

The song is called, _She Likes Girls,_ and it has been on repeat on my phone since I discovered it. On the night I discovered it I had my phone hooked up to the speaker in my room, and since nobody was home I was blaring it through the speakers dancing around like a fool belting out the only lyrics I knew. My door came flying open and Wynonna was on the other side of the door, “Turn this garbage off!” She had looked furious and it made me scared that Wynonna thought the contents of the song were repulsive. I rushed over to my speaker and turned it off following Wynonna to her room where she spun around so fast I didn’t have time to stop and ran right into her. “What baby girl? I’m tired and pissed off,” she said, taking a breath to steady herself from blowing up on me. I backed up and straightened out my shirt focusing my eyes on anything but the piercing blue eyes in front of me. “Why did you tell me to turn off the music?” I asked in almost a whisper. Wynonna sighed and ran her hand over her face, “I just had a rough day and hearing that pop music blaring through the house when I got home just wasn’t cuttin’ it for me. I’m sorry Waves, I’m just tired. I’m going to bed,” she said hugging me briefly and giving me a kiss on the forehead. _Well at least I know it wasn’t about the contents of the song._

I plugged my phone in and crawled into bed waiting for sleep to take over, the morning was going to be here before I knew it and my racing mind wasn’t going to give up. I grabbed my wireless headphones and stuck them on my head playing music from my phone to drift off to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My blaring alarm clock came way too early in the morning for my liking. Although I am seen as the ray of sunshine by most of the town, they haven’t seen me try to get out of bed. I snuggled under my blanket a little tighter hoping that if I hid it meant I didn’t have to get up.

Then I heard the door bang open and the next thing I knew I was being blasted by the cold air that was surrounding me. All of my blankets were torn off in one yank from the even grumpier Wynonna. “If I have to be up now to take you to practice then you better get your ass out of bed!” She spat at me pulling on my leg because she knew I wouldn’t budge for anything at this time in the morning. 

Smacking at her hands that she must have dipped in freezing cold ice water before she came in, I finally wiggled loose from her grip. “What if I had been sleeping naked? What then Wy? Would you still have tugged the blankets off?” I grumbled at her.

“Baby girl, do not start sleeping naked. I don’t need to experience that,” she rolled her eyes walking towards the door. “I mean it, get up! I’m leaving with or without you in 10 minutes!” Wynonna then slammed the door exiting my room leaving my blankets strung out on the floor. I grumbled kicking my feet over the edge of the bed and finally got out of bed for the morning.

With seconds to spare, I made it to Wynonna’s truck before she started backing out of the driveway. “Slow down! Jeez, Wynonna would you have really left me? You don’t even have to be at school this morning this early!” I yelled as I grabbed the ‘oh shit’ handle above my head trying to keep myself from flying into Wynonna’s lap as she turned the corner sharply.

“Haught is meeting me to shoot some hoops before school,” she shrugged. “I thought since I have to take you to school anyway that I might as well get ready to kick some ass on Friday.” She looked at me, giving me a half-smirk.  _ Alright, there has to be something going on with her because Wynonna is even less of a morning person than I am.  _ I shook my head disbelievingly at my sister then grabbed the banana out of my bag attempting to peel it while Wynonna drove like a maniac to the school.

  
  


Practice went smoothly, or as smoothly as it could with half-sleeping cheerleaders doing stunts. Lucky for us there were no accidents. Stephanie kept barking orders like someone died and made her the queen but finally, we finished practice and I couldn’t wait to get out of there. 

Hustling into the locker room I grabbed my cady out of Chrissy and I’s locker and walked into the common shower area. Turning the corner sharply still not being totally with it as I haven’t had any caffeine I smacked into a towel-clad body making them drop their stuff along with their towel. I heard a yelp as my eyes shot up to the person in front of me being none other than Nicole. “Fudge nuggets I am  _ so  _ sorry Nicole! Oh man here,” I bent over grabbing her towel and handed it to her trying to keep my eyes off of her body that she was trying to cover with her arms. She grabbed the towel and wrapped herself in it covering her exposed flesh. 

“Uh, i-it’s okay Waves,” she said nervously bending down to retrieve her shower supplies. “I should have taken the corner wider,” she smiled at me. Her cheeks were a dark crimson now but her dimples were even more prominent than usual with the stark color difference in her face. Nicole grabbed her last bottle off the ground and made her way into the changing area.  _ Gosh dangit Waverly, can you be any more of a klutz? _

The whole rest of the morning my mind was occupied with thoughts of Nicole. Clothed, not clothed. The way her cheeks burned bright red after our run in this morning, and the sweet smile she gave me before she walked away. I was lost in a daze in Homeroom not even realizing that the whole time had passed and I didn’t say a word to Chrissy. The bell is what brought me out of my thoughts and I felt awful looking at my best friend who looked like I had rejected her.

“Are you okay Waves?” Chrissy asked as we gathered our books from our desks making our way into the hallway.

“Yeah I’m good, I just didn’t sleep much last night and then having early morning practice with no caffeine I’m just a little tired is all,” I smiled at her reassuringly to which she smiled and nodded at me. “I know what you mean. What has crawled up Stephanie’s ass lately?” We both busted out laughing as we made our way down the hall to our first period class.

“Waverly!” I heard an all too familiar voice boom down the hallway.  _ If I act like I didn’t hear that then maybe I can avoid that he exists. _ No such luck, Champ caught up to Chrissy and I before we made it to our classroom. “Can we talk?” He asked with a sad puppy dog look on his face.

“What more is there to say Champ? I told you we are done, I don’t think I could have been any more clear about that,” I said flatly giving him a small shrug of the shoulders. He reached out to put his hands on my arms but I moved backward getting just out of his grasp.

“How could you do this? Right before the biggest game of my life? There are going to be college scouts in the stands on Friday! You know that right? If I don’t have my girl cheering me on then I don’t think I can do it,” he said trying to make her feel guilty.  _ This is what he does every time Waverly. When you put your foot down he makes you feel bad about choosing your own needs before his. Don’t let him control you anymore. _

“So if you play shitty it’s my fault? Real mature Champ!” I yelled at him before stomping into my classroom before I was too far in the room I turned around yelling, “Leave me alone! I’ll tell you again, we are done.” With that being said I turned again and strutted off to my seat having multiple sets of eyes glued to me in astonishment I would talk to star man-child of Purgatory High like that. 

  
  


The rest of the school day went along as normal. We sat through boring classes, I talked to my friends, ate lunch at the same table I do every day. Today though nothing really sparked me the way it always had before. I had always thought I had it all. The popular title, the charming boyfriend, and some of the best people around, but there was just something not clicking today. My brain was stuck on a repeated loop of Nicole and our coffee shop time yesterday and then the short but great phone call we had last night. We have been getting closer each time she and I hang out and I just can’t help that she floods every last one of my senses days after we have any sort of encounter.

During practice that afternoon we had to share the small gym with the girl’s basketball team. It wasn’t often that we had to share since they normally switch on and off with the boy’s team. Of course, today was the day we had to share with them. They had a team dinner after practice so they opted to take the small gym so they could be done with practice at a decent time. Each time I would even take a glance over at the girl’s team Nicole was doing something that made her stand out. One time when I was being lifted to the top of the pyramid she jumped up and blocked a shot from one of her teammates then throwing her head back and laughing. I came tumbling down the pyramid with a lot of grumbling girls. The next time I was about to start my tumbling routine across the floor when I looked across the gym and we locked eyes as she lifted her jersey to wipe the sweat from her forehead. I ended up running smack dab into Poppy giving her a bloody nose. After that, we took a 10-minute break so Poppy could go get her nose looked at by the trainer.

Chrissy came up beside me as I grabbed my water bottle and flung myself against the wall sliding down it until I was sitting on the floor with my legs tucked up against my chest.  _ What is wrong with me? Do I actually like Nicole? I mean, of course, I like her but do I find her attractive? That’s also a stupid question Waverly, you think she is absolutely gorgeous. But why is every little thing she does throwing me off today? _ “Waves? What’s going on? Are you okay? Is it the breakup?” My best friend looked genuinely concerned as she plopped down in front of me resting her hands on my knees.

“C-can it wait until tonight Chris?” I asked, looking up giving her pleading eyes.  _ This is not where I want to discuss my feelings, especially with Stephanie looming over me like a hawk eyeing its prey. _ She nodded her head at me and just rubbed soothing circles on my knee with her thumb. For the rest of the break, we sat in silence just drinking our water getting ready to regroup.

  
  


**Nicole’s POV:**

After my awkward naked encounter with Waverly that morning after shooting hoops with Wynonna I couldn’t help but replay that in my head over and over. There were so many things that I could have said to make me seem cool, but instead, I yelped like a little girl and stuttered over my words before I scooped up my stuff and scurried off.  _ You are so dumb, Haught! She was just caught by surprise, the blush on her face was just because she was embarrassed, not because she liked what she saw. _

The day went by quickly and practice was cut short due to our team dinner we were having. From the looks of it, the cheerleaders needed to cut their practice short too before someone got seriously hurt. In the duration of practice time their pyramid crumbled and then one of the younger girls went to the trainer with a possible broken nose. 

Once Mr. Charles wrapped up practice, all of us grabbed our bags and raced to our cars hoping to be the first one to the team dinner. It was a tradition apparently with this team that the first person to the team dinner gets a special piece of dessert from the host. Rosita and Eliza jumped in my car with me before we took off right behind Wynonna and Mercedes heading to the Earp house tonight. Cutting down an alley I came out in front of Wynonna who had gotten stopped at the one stoplight on the way to her house. The cheers from my passengers only spurred me on to keep the lead not worrying about cops or rules, just good friendly competition.

Within a few minutes, we were at the Earp’s house and I threw my car into park but locked the doors so I could jump out first. Laughing maniacally as I ran and with long strides faster than the other girls who had been trying to make it to the door first I was victorious. I stood on the steps to the porch leading to the front door when I got pelted with a snowball from my right. I turned my head to see Wynonna forming another ball out of the thick powder that had accumulated over the last week. Before I was able to grab any snow to retaliate the door swung open behind me. “What’s goin’ on out here? Nonna?” The gray-haired woman yelled as she shot a look of daggers at Wynonna. “Everyone put your weapons down and come’n eat before it’s cold.”

Everyone who had collected snow dropped it back down and headed inside for our pregame feast. Wynonna’s Aunt Gus was in charge of the meal tonight and she made some lasagna that may have been the best tasting pasta I had ever experienced in my whole 17 years of existence! The dinner moved along quite quickly and after about an hour it was only Rosita, Eliza, Mercedes, Wynonna and myself left. Gus brought me my extra piece of cherry pie with ice cream on top making everyone eye me like they were about to tackle me for my dessert, so I quickly scarfed it down before they had the chance.

“How ‘bout a movie everyone?” Wynonna asked, pushing her chair out from the table with an awful scraping noise of wood on wood. We all looked around at each other and shrugged in agreement that none of us had anything better to do with our night. I pulled my phone from my pocket to let my mom know what the plan was. I tapped on the keys hitting send as another message dinged on my phone.

**Unknown: I know your secret Haught. Watch yourself.**

Looking around me I tried to see if one of the other girls was playing a prank on me but none of them had their phones out as they were all arguing over what movie to watch. I tapped on my screen again asking who it was but the message wouldn’t go through each time I hit send. My body suddenly felt like pins and needles were pricking into every inch of my body.  _ Who knows what secret? Why do I have to watch myself? How do they know something secret about me? _

  
  


__ **Waverly’s POV:**

Finally, practice was over and we were able to get through the routine without any more mistakes from me. Chrissy and I grabbed our bags and headed to her house for the night. We ordered a pizza and picked it up on the way, which I was thankful for because of how hungry I was. There was only one exception I had made to my newfound veganism and that was pizza from Carl’s. They had one of the best veggie pizzas I have ever had and luckily enough Chrissy has been agreeing to share this kind of pizza with me since I introduced her to it our freshman year when it opened. “I still can’t believe you got me to start liking vegetarian pizza,” my friend scoffed as we opened the box between us on her bed. 

“You just didn’t know what you were missing out on,” I grabbed a slice from the box and blew on it before taking a big bite still burning the top of my mouth.  _ So worth it. _ I moaned at the deliciousness of the pizza, making Chrissy roll her eyes at me.

“Okay Waves,” she started grabbing another slice from the box closing the lid. “You got your pizza and we made it through that hellish practice. Now it’s time to fess up, what’s going on with you?”

The dreaded question I had been wanting to avoid since I told Chrissy we could talk later.  _ You can’t keep putting this off. Chrissy is your best friend and practically another sister, she will understand. _ Giving myself a little pep talk I took a deep breath before I set my pizza down on my plate. My hands started to shake so I stuffed them in between my crossed legs on the bed and picked out a focal point on Chrissy’s floral bedspread. “Chris?” I asked dumbly to see if she was really listening.

“What is it Waves? Are you in trouble? Is it Champ? Did he try to talk to you again without you wanting him to? We can get Wynonna to beat him up again,” she said soothingly rubbing my arm with her hand.

“It, it’s nothing like that,” I said.  _ Although I might really be in trouble. _ “I just have something I want to tell you and I’m not exactly sure I know how so I need you to be patient with me, okay?” I looked up from my focal point on the bed to see her hazel eyes staring back at me giving me a short nod to continue at my own pace. Taking in another shaky breath I started finally coming clean. “Chris, I think I’m gay,” I said in such a hushed tone that I’m not sure she even heard me. Not able to lift my eyes from the comforter again I sat still waiting for a response. 

“Really?” She replied and I let go of a breath I didn’t realize I had been holding. I tore my eyes away from the comforter and looked up into Chrissy’s soft eyes. I bit my lower lip and nodded shyly that if I were to get too enthusiastic about this moment that it may end up being a dream. “That’s great Waves, is that why you dumped Champ? When did you realize this? Have you always felt like this? Have you been scared to tell me? Oh my goodness I’m such an awful friend!” Chrissy rambled on getting more frantic the more words came out of her. I reached out covering her hands with mine shaking my head at my best friend.

“You are not a horrible friend, Chris. I really only just realized it myself a few months ago but I haven’t been 100% sure, ya know? It was something I had to realize for myself first before I could tell anyone. Are you upset?” I asked dumbly knowing that she wasn’t mad but still I was concerned.

“No Waves! No, I could never be mad at you for being who you are!” She soothed me by pulling me into a tight embrace. I melted into the hug, loving that Chrissy was oozing with support for me. “In all seriousness Waves, who do ya got a crush on?” She pulled away wiggling her eyebrows at me suggestively. I flopped onto her pillows then hiding my face from her. “C’mon Waves the hard part is past now I need to know who has caught your eye that made you realize this part of you!” Chrissy flopped down next to me trying to pull the pillow away. After wrestling with her over the pillow to keep my face hidden I lost as she cheated, poking me in the side knowing full well that I am extremely ticklish. “Waves you can tell me, it will go in the vault I promise,” she said crossing her heart with a small ‘x.’

Rolling my eyes I pushed myself into a sitting position again. “If I tell you, you have to promise me you won’t make fun of me and you will  _ not _ by any circumstances tell Wynonna. Got it?” I arched a brow at her in a quizzical way just to receive a giddy smile and enthusiastic nod with her right hand still resting on her heart. “Okay. I uh, sort of have a thing for,” I dragged out the last word stalling.

Before I was able to finish my sentence Chrissy cut me off, “Nicole?” She asked with a shit-eating grin plastered on her face, knowing that she was right. My eyes almost bulged out of my head at her getting it right.  _ Was I that obvious? _ If I would have been drinking water this would have been a perfect opportunity for a spit take.

“How did you know?” I shoved her shoulder, almost knocking her off the bed, sending her into a fit of giggles.

She stopped laughing long enough to respond, “C’mon Waves you have been drooling over Nicole since she showed up in Homeroom the first day. At first, I thought it was just you being nice and welcoming to the new girl, but then you started going out of your way to talk to her in the hallways and then you guys started hanging out outside of school. You started getting secretive, but every time after you had talked to her or even just laid eyes on her you got this look in your eyes. That sparkle that used to be there when we were younger finally came back after being gone for so long. I started to get jealous of Nicole because I wanted to be the friend that could make you that happy but then all the pieces started to fit together. Today just solidified my assumptions when you couldn’t stop eyeing her during practice, you got it bad Earp,” she said making the p pop at the end of my last name.  _ Wow, I never knew how observant Chrissy actually was with me.  _

“I’m so sorry Chris,” I apologized, feeling guilty that I made her feel like she wasn’t a good enough friend to me. “You are an amazing best friend and I don’t want you to ever think any different. Thank you for being supportive,” I smiled up at her shyly.

“Of course Waves! You’re family and I’ve always got your back!” She gave me a big toothy smile before winking and jumping off the bed. “So when are you gonna tell her?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy friends! I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy out there! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments!

Chapter 3

**Waverly’s POV:**

Chrissy and I talked more throughout the night. What was only going to be dinner and catching up turned into a homework session and a sleepover. Aunt Gus was never very happy when I would stay over on a school night, but since I have always kept my grades up and haven’t been in any serious trouble she lets it slide every once in a while.

After Chrissy and I talked last night I couldn’t stop thinking about Nicole and if she would feel the same way about me. Before we had drifted off to sleep my phone had buzzed with a text from the redhead telling me goodnight. Chrissy looked at me and said, “I think you have your answer there Wave.” That sentence is what played through my head all night as I tossed and turned on Chrissy’s bed wishing that exhaustion would finally take over my body. We got up and went to practice at 6 o’clock and I thought that I was going to fall asleep before we even started practicing our routine. 

Stephanie was extra bitchy today, who knew that was even possible, but she kept barking orders like she was the Queen of the World. If getting up at the crack of dawn wasn’t bad enough, Stephanie made sure that everyone was going to have a shitty time. After what felt like an eternity in the hot gym we finally dismissed.

“Somebody pissed in her Cheerios today,” I grumbled under my breath as Chrissy and I made our way to the locker room. “For sure, I can’t wait until next year when she is finally gone,” she said in a hushed tone making sure none of our other teammates heard her. I opened our locker quickly grabbing out my cady and shower shoes before rushing off to the showers. If it wasn’t bad enough already with Stephanie being a royal bitch, but she also kept us later than we normally go for our morning practices. I may be co-captain with her but she pulls seniority every time I try to take over, it really is the worst. Luckily today I didn’t run into anyone as I made my way into the showers and I was hoping that that meant my day would be a good one.

Chrissy and I made our way to Homeroom just in time for the tardy bell to ring once we were in the door. My eyes scanned the room but Nicole was nowhere to be seen.  _ The big game is tonight though. Is she sick? Oh no, I feel like such a bad friend! _ I grabbed my phone out and sent her a text to check-in with her.

**Waves: Hey Nic, is everything ok?**

I hit send and placed my phone face-up on my desk hoping that would bring a quicker response from the redhead. Ten minutes had passed and I still hadn’t heard anything from her.  _ Maybe she is just running late this morning? Hopefully, she’s okay. _ I tried to distract myself for the last 10 minutes of Homeroom so I didn’t check my phone every second.

Turning to Chrissy I whispered, “So are you excited for the party tonight?” Shooting her a smile showing her that I for sure was.

“Duh Waves!” She said to me rolling her eyes as she had a couple of days ago when I had first asked if she was going to the party. I shoved her playfully, “Don’t be rude!” I scolded her but then giggled breaking the facade. 

“What time shall I pick you up after the game?” she asked me, turning back to her phone and opening her alarm app.

“Well that’s a bit presumptuous don’t you think? What if I have a date?” I asked arching my eyebrows at my best friend who looked back at me with squinted eyes. “Do you have a date Wave?” she challenged mirroring the same look I had given her. “Ugh, no! But you didn’t even ask if I did. It could happen, right?” I asked starting to get slightly concerned with the way people might look at me after I dumped Champ.  _ I really don’t care what everyone else thinks, really just Nicole and the people closest to me. _ “Consider me your date then,” Chrissy winked at me then leaned in towards my ear and whispered, “Just don’t get handsy, save that for Haught.”

I smacked her arm again as she broke out into a fit of laughter drawing the attention of the entire class to us. “Shut up Cackling Cathy,” I whisper yelled at her, “You are drawing a lot of attention over here right now! Plus Wyn already said she would take me, but I will for sure meet up with you!” Chrissy placed her hand over her mouth to try and keep the boisterous laughter at bay while I sat there thinking about where Nicole might be.

Right then the dismissal bell rang and Chrissy and I scooped up our belongings heading out of the classroom. As soon as we made it out of the classroom we were met with a smiling Nicole Haught leaning against the set of lockers there. “Where were you?” I asked with genuine concern as Chrissy stood with us shifting from foot to foot probably not knowing if she should stay or go on without me.

“Well isn’t that some greeting? G’mornin’ to you too Waves,” she smirked at me, the one that always makes my stomach jump, and my face turn red because the only thing I can think about when she gives me that smirk is being able to kiss it off.  _ Calm down, Earp.  _

“I’ll see you in class Waves,” Chrissy said, walking away giving me a wink and mouthing, ‘you got this’ before turning and leaving me there with Nicole.

“Is one of those for me?” I asked registering that Nicole had two drinks in her hands with coffee sleeves reading  _ ‘The Garden.’ _

“What? These are both for me!” She pulled the cups out of my reach teasing me with a shit-eating grin on her face now. I stuck out my bottom lip into the best pout I could make and the grin slightly fell from her lips. “That’s really no fair Waves, you know I can’t resist your pouty face,” she gave me a brooding look while she handed me one of the cups. Our fingers brushed over one another when I reached out for the cup and I felt this electricity course through my body making my skin erupt with goosebumps. I pulled my hand back before I really had the cup in my hand. The cup had loosely been in Nicole’s hand but when I pulled back the cup started to fall and when Nicole went to grab it instinctually the lid popped off and the hot contents covered me.

“Fudge nuggets!” I yelped as I pulled my soaked shirt away from my chest to cool it down.  _ This can’t be happening right now! Why must I be such a klutz?  _ “Ow, ow,” I continued to say as Nicole handed me napkins and I started blotting at my now stained white shirt.  _ I sure hope there aren’t going to be any blisters happening there.  _ “I’m such a klutz, I have to go home or something, I didn’t bring anything other than the practice clothes I had on this morning and my uniform for tonight,” I rambled, still trying to get the shirt to unstick from my chest.

Nicole scooped up my belongings I had dropped in the process of this catastrophe, along with her drink and the bag of food she had brought. When she looked back at me her eyes grew wide and then she couldn’t make eye contact with me. I looked down and to my horror, my shirt was completely soaked through, my lacy blue bra was on full display.  _ As if this day could get any worse. _ “Hey,” she started, “Everything is going to be okay. Come with me I have a spare shirt in the locker room, okay?” Nicole’s kind eyes finally met mine and I felt my body ignite. I nodded and then followed her. 

“Ms. Lucado is going to kill me!” I practically yelled once we entered the empty locker room. “She already hates me because of Wynonna being my sister, but now I’m going to be late to her class after I already skipped it once this week. I mean I’m happy she wasn’t there that day but still!” I started to get frantic as I paced back and forth across the small space still trying to unstick my shirt from my chest. In the meantime, Nicole had laid all of our stuff down on the bench and started opening her locker. 

After she messed up her combination for what seemed like the hundredth time she said, “Text Chrissy and tell her you got something on your shirt and had to go change and to warn Lucado. If anything,” she paused and looked at me with a shit-eating grin on her face, “I’ll come in and sweet talk her, she loves me,” she chuckled, wiggling her eyebrows at me. I couldn’t keep myself from laughing at her, Nicole just had a way of being able to calm me down to the point where I don’t remember why I was panicking in the first place.

While she went back to work on her combination lock she said, “The bag is for you by the way,” she threw a wink over her shoulder before pulling her lock open with a clink. “You spoil me,” I said meekly as I gave her a small appreciative smile. I watched Nicole riffle through her gym bag as I grabbed the bag that had  _ ‘The Garden’  _ printed across it. Opening the bag I looked in and smelled the vanilla dipped donuts sitting there waiting for me. Being patient has never been a strong suit of mine, so I grabbed one of the delectable pastries and took a generous bite out of it. A small moan escaped my lips and I felt my body flush completely red in embarrassment. As I was trying to cool myself back down Nicole turned around locking eyes with me, her pupils blown while holding out a t-shirt to me.

I grabbed the baby blue t-shirt that Nicole was holding out to me, again brushing my fingers over hers feeling the electricity and pulling it quickly away.  _ Lucky for me I didn’t have anything to spill on myself this time. Get it together Earp! _ A quick flash of hurt swept over Nicole’s face and then it was replaced with a small smile again. “I know it’s a little big, but I hope it will do the trick,” she shrugged her shoulders.

“Thank you Nic, I really appreciate it. Uh could you?” I asked while motioning for her to cover her eyes.  _ How stupid does this sound Waverly! You change in front of girls all the time! What is wrong with you?  _ I chastised myself for how dumb I sounded asking Nicole to cover her eyes. She is the sweetest person in the world and just chuckled and turned back around towards the lockers while I turned my back and pulled the hem of my shirt up. As I was pulling it off it snagged on my earring getting caught in my hair. “Oh, balls,” I mumbled, “Uh Nicole. I think I’m a little stuck,” I then chuckled at the situation.

  
  


**Nicole’s POV:**

_ I must really give off a vibe that screams ‘I’m gay!’ because I never would have expected Waverly to ask me to cover my eyes while she changed. Does she think I would try something? Does it weird her out? Oh no, did I ruin this friendship already?  _ I turned away from Waverly with a chuckle trying to hide my panic. I really like Waverly and there are times where I think she feels the same way about me that I do about her, but then there are times like right now where I question everything I know. 

Before I could delve into my head with more thoughts of what I did wrong I heard Waverly mumble something that I didn’t quite catch and then she said, “Uh Nicole, I think I’m a little stuck,” and then she started giggling. I turned around confused as to how she would be stuck, but I was met with Waverly’s perfectly sculpted abs showing under the blue lacy bra and her arms stuck over her head in her shirt. My brain short-circuited as I couldn’t keep my eyes off of her perfect body. She started to squirm in her shirt and it brought me back to the present, I rushed over to her and grabbed the shirt and pulled it the rest of the way off freeing her from the offending clothing, “I got you Waves.”

Our eyes met and I felt frozen in place, my skin was burning but all I could do was look into her hazel eyes and see the kindness in them. As I kept looking it seemed like there was something else in them this time as her pupils seemed to be larger than they usually were around me. It felt like there was an industrial-sized magnet pulling me closer to her.  _ Does Waverly feel this magnetic pull too? _ Her eyes looked from mine to my lips and then back up. My mouth went completely dry as I watched her flick her tongue out to wet her lips. The magnetic force kept bringing us closer and closer with each passing second.  _ Does Waverly want to kiss me? Is this actually happening? I have to be dreaming, snap out of it Haught, this has to just be your imagination.  _ My thoughts were running wild as I couldn’t believe this could actually be happening. Our lips were mere inches away from one another. I could feel Waverly’s breath on my face when the door to the locker room thudded open sending us jumping away from one another. My face felt like it was on fire, it had to have been the same color as my hair right now.

Footsteps approached us as I went back to organizing my bag that was a disaster looking for that shirt. “Well hey, Baby Girl! Ginger-Spice! What are you guys doin’ in here? Are you two skipping class too? I never pegged y'all as rebels,” Wynonna came in and plopped down on the bench straddling it. I looked over at Waverly who was blushing furiously trying to pull the shirt over her head now. “So uh, I understand this is a locker room and all, but why aren’t you wearing a shirt in here? And with Haught pants?” The older Earp arched her eyebrow at Waverly then looking at me too.

With the shirt now pulled over her head and hanging baggy over her torso she replied, “Ugh I spilled my tea all over my shirt, and Nicole was just helping me out by giving me one of her extra shirts to wear for the day.” Wynonna nodded at the answer and laid back on the bench now.

“I’m sorry it’s a little big Waves, but if you wanna cut it you can, I’ll even help,” I shrugged softly, smiling at her while I closed my locker.

“No I couldn’t do that Nic, I’ll just tie it. See, good as new,” she said tying the side of it into a knot and tucking it underneath. “I definitely owe you,” she gave me a soft smile that made my knees weak.

Before I could reply Wynonna chimed in reminding us she was there, “Ugh are you two done yet? This is usually my nap time. We’ve got a big game tonight and mama needs some rest,” she groaned flinging her arm over her eyes being dramatic.

“Shouldn’t you actually go to class, Wy?” Waverly asked her as she grabbed her books from the bench.

“Eh,” she shrugged while still sprawled out on the bench, “Jett doesn’t even notice when I’m not there since I normally just put my head down anyways.”

Rolling her eyes at her sister Waverly said, “Well I have to get to class before Lucado has an aneurism,” hurriedly walking towards the door.

“Will you turn off the lights when you leave?” Wynonna asked, still covering her eyes with her arm. I couldn’t help but just shake my head at her and flipped the lights off as I jogged to catch Waverly. Finally catching her I thrust the bag out, “You forgot your breakfast,” I said smiling at her shyly.  _ Was she really leaning in for a kiss in the locker room or was that just me imagining things? _

“Oh thanks,” Waverly grabbed the bag making sure to not touch my hand this time and bolted for her class. I was left standing there in the hallway dumbfounded.  _ It was definitely all in your head Haught. Now she seems scared to be around you, good goin’. _ I turned on my heel and made my way to class.  _ What would have happened if Wynonna didn’t walk in? Would it have actually happened? What if it had and she hated it and ran away and never talked to me again? Why did she run away from me? _ I continued chastising myself all the way to class and took a deep breath calming myself before I walked into my classroom.

“Nice of you to join us, Miss Haught,” Mrs. Clootie paused her lecture as she turned her attention to me as I made my way to my desk. “Do you have a pass?”

I cringed as I felt everyone eying me, “Uh n-no ma’am, I was helping a friend who had an incident with a hot beverage and needed a new shirt,” I tried explaining as quickly as possible so the focus would be taken off of me.

“I’m not sure I believe you, but it’ll do for now. Take a seat,” she instructed as I plopped down in my desk right behind Rosita, thoroughly embarrassed.

The dark-haired girl turned around, “Who was the damsel in distress?” She whispered over her shoulder as I pulled my pen out of my pocket to start taking notes. I rolled my eyes at the wording of the question and replied in a whisper back, “Waverly spilled hot tea all over herself, so I offered her my spare shirt.” I focused my eyes on Mrs. Clootie trying to ignore the stare Rosita was giving me.

“So if the same thing happened to me you would have given me your shirt, right?” She asked with a shit-eating grin on her face and a cocked eyebrow.  _ Did Rosita know I had a thing for Waverly? I really have to stop being so obvious if I want to just blend in. _

Before I could respond Mrs. Clootie was stopping her lesson again, “Ladies, do you have something you would like to share with the class? Miss Haught, I do believe maybe you have somewhere you would rather be than here? That is the only obvious answer here,” she glared at me sending shivers down my spine, and not the good kind.

“Sorry ma’am,” I said ducking my head trying to disappear into my seat.  _ During school, I am usually a good student, the one who always does her work and never is a disruption, the one teachers can always count on to be a good role model. I want to try and get early acceptance into the Police Academy in the Big City and the only way I can do that is if I keep a spotless record. _ Rosita mouthed, “I’m sorry,” before turning back around to face the front. 

As expected the class dragged on and Mrs. Clootie bored us with the history of Purgatory again.  _ In all reality, I don’t think she knows anything else about history. _ Finally, after the torture was over the bell rang and I scooped up my things quickly trying to make it out the door with my other classmates.

“Miss Haught, a minute please?” I heard the shrill voice of Mrs. Clootie over the commotion of moving students. I stopped in my tracks and turned around trying my best not to run into anyone.  _ Shit. _

  
  


**Waverly’s POV:**

I bolted away from Nicole as I grabbed the bag that held the donuts. I felt bad for leaving her in the hallway like that, but I was still processing what happened in the locker room, or shall I say what almost happened. It felt like there was this force pushing us together. Her caramel eyes looked straight into my soul and I couldn’t help but feel drawn to her.

I frantically ran into class and took my seat next to Chrissy who gave me a funny look as she checked out my wardrobe change. “You good?” She mouthed giving me a thumbs up. I gave her a slight nod ripping open my notebook to start taking notes.

My usual organized notes were a hot mess and half of the information that Ms. Lucado was giving wasn’t sticking. My brain kept wandering back to the locker room. The way Nicole looked at me and the look of lust in her eyes was enough to make me shiver in my seat.  _ She was just so cool and smooth. And sexy. Where did that come from? Earp, get your stuff figured out! Nicole is your friend and friends don’t have those thoughts about each other. Or do they? I guess I’ve never asked Chrissy what she thinks of stuff like that?  _

Chrissy tapped me on the shoulder when Lucado had turned around to write on the board. “What’s goin’ on, Waves?” she whispered to me. I just shook my head trying to keep anyone from hearing the conversation, but Chrissy wouldn’t look away. I let out a sigh and whispered back, “Something almost happened, but I’ll tell you after class okay?” She thankfully nodded at me and continued to take notes that Lucado was writing up on the board. My mind couldn’t stop replaying what  _ almost _ happened so I stopped taking notes and just decided I would steal Chrissy’s later. 

  
  


The bell rang and we made our way out, the class we were going to was next door so we waited in the hallway as the people started to get to their other classroom before Chrissy turned to me. “Okay, spill,” she said in an almost hushed tone, still trying to keep it between just us.

“Something almost happened in the locker room, Chrissy. And then I just left and oh my goodness, what if I just ruined everything before it even started? Oh no. Why am I so stupid,” I brought my hand up and smacked my forehead.

Chrissy grabbed my wrist and pulled it away from my face, “Hey. Hey look at me,” she said lowering her face so she could catch my gaze. “You didn’t ruin anything, okay? Just find her at lunch and explain.”

I nodded and gave her a small smile, “Thanks, Chris.” And then we both went into class without another word.  _ It sure feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders that Chrissy knows about my crush, but it was still difficult Nicole doesn’t know about this. _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the morning went by pretty quickly and lunch was finally here. I still hadn’t stopped thinking about Nicole and the locker room this morning, but I was determined I was going to talk to her at lunch. I grabbed out my phone and decided instead of wasting time to try and find her I would just ask her to meet me in the Common Area.

**Waves: Hey Nic, would you be able to meet me at the Commons for lunch today?**

**Nic: Of course. I’ll meet you there in 5.**

_ I sure hope she isn't mad at me. That text really didn’t seem like her. _

I quickly stopped by my locker and grabbed my sack lunch before heading to the Commons. “Alright. You got this,” I mumbled under my breath closing my locker. The nervousness was coursing through my body making me practically run to the Commons. 

Standing just outside of the Commons entrance I kept looking around for Nicole.  _ Calm down Earp, she said five minutes. _ Glancing back and forth around the flood of people in the hallways I finally spotted the redhead who had been invading my thoughts all morning. She caught me staring at her and gave me a dimpled smile holding up her lunch as she approached me.

“Hey Waves,” she said as she was able to fight her way through the lunch crowd, “D’ya wanna eat in here, or should we go to my vehicle?”

“Let’s go to your car,” I smiled back at her as I headed towards the parking lot. Nicole quickly caught up to me with her long easy strides. “Ya wanna tell me what’s goin’ on?” She asked as she caught up with me. I gave her a quick glance and continued on towards the exit of the building. Busting through the doors I slowed down at the thought of I had no idea where she parked.

“I’m over here, got a pretty good spot today!” She smiled proudly as we approached her car. “We can just sit in the parking lot or we can go on a drive, my sandwich is pretty easy to eat one-handed,” she smiled at me again. Walking to my door first she unlocked it and pulled it open gesturing for me to get in.  _ That has to be the cutest thing _ . Once my legs were safely inside she gently closed my door and made her way to the driver’s side.

“W-we can just stay here, I don’t wanna make you lose your good parking spot,” I stammered as the air between us felt electrically charged. Nicole looked over at me and shrugged, “I don’t mind it, sometimes goin’ for a little drive helps me clear my head.”

All I was able to reply was, “Okay,” in a barely audible tone. With that, Nicole threw her car in reverse and we were making our way out of the parking lot. 

We had been driving for a few minutes before Nicole broke the silence. “So did you just need to get out of there for a while? Or did you need someone to talk to? Because either way, I’m happy you asked,” she glanced over at me nervously then turning her eyes back to the road.

“I uh, well,” I started fiddling with the crust on my sandwich as I became more nervous in her presence. “I wanted to apologize for running off earlier,” I was finally able to get out. “I feel like I was super rude to you and you didn’t deserve that. You have been nothing but kind to me and I just ran off. I’m so sorry Nicole,” I gazed out the window unable to look and see if she was hurt or not.

“Waves,” my name sounded so gentle coming off her lips, “You have nothing to apologize for, you’ve just been havin’ some bad luck lately. Everything is okay I promise,” she said resting her hand on my knee for a split second and I swear there was an actual electrical current. The way Nicole retracted her hand I think she felt it too.

_ Alright Earp, c’mon just ask if she feels something too. Don’t be a chicken! _ “Hey, Nic?” I asked giving myself an opening to really ask what has been on my mind for a while now. Right as she went to reply my phone started ringing, “Balls,” I mumbled fishing it out of my pocket to see it was none other than Wynonna. Rolling my eyes I hit the ‘Accept’ button and pressed the phone to my ear, “Hello?”

“Baby girl! Where are you? Are you okay? I went to find you with baby Nedley at your usual table and you weren’t there! She said she didn’t know where you were. Please don’t tell me it’s with Chump,” Wynonna frantically spoke on the other end.

“Jeez Wynonna I didn’t know I had to be under surveillance every second of every day,” I scoffed not in the mood for my sister to be overprotective right now.

On the other end, I heard a huff of annoyance from my sister, “Well fine, if you’re gonna be that way then I won’t look for you ever. Bye.” The line went dead and the rage was burning in me.

“Is everything okay?” Nicole asked, looking at me with a concerned face.

The rage in my belly mixed with the nervousness and the way the small space between Nicole and I was just too much, I lost control. “No! Everything is not okay! When are people going to stop treating me like I’m a baby? I can make my own decisions about what I want to do and the people I surround myself with! I don’t need to answer to all these people who think they know my life better than I do!” I unleashed almost everything that was eating away at me, and it was all directed at Nicole.

“Hey, everything is gonna be okay,” Nicole said in a kind voice as we rolled up to a stop sign. Her eyes were on mine and all I could see was sincerity in them. I nodded and gave a shy smile, “I just screamed at you, you shouldn’t be so nice to me.”

“You deserve the world, Waverly Earp, no unkind words should ever touch you,” she reassured me as she flipped a U-Turn and headed back towards the school. “I’m here if you ever need anyone, okay?”

My heart stopped completely.  _ I’m pretty sure this is the moment where everyone should say goodbye to me because I have met an angel with a heart of pure gold and I think I might actually be in Heaven. Is this what falling feels like? _

The rest of the car ride was silent as I couldn’t get my mind to come up with any sentences that even seemed remotely correct on how to start a conversation. I stared out the window at the trees that we passed by and the gray sky hanging above us.  _ One of these days I won’t be a coward. _

Nicole pulled up to the school and her parking spot was somehow still open. “Hey look Waves I know things are a little rough right now,” she said as she put her car in park and turned towards me, “But you can do this and you won’t have to do it alone. You got me, always, okay?”

“You’re too sweet to me Nicole Haught,” I whispered into the space between us, my eyes finally coming up to meet hers. Those big caramel eyes may very well be the death of me as I felt my heart stop again. 

It felt like there was the magnet pulling us together again over the console of her car like there was something invisible pushing my body forward.

  
  


**Nicole’s POV:**

The drive didn’t seem to do anything but get Waverly to air out her frustrations but I couldn’t help but think there was more she wanted to say. As I have learned Waverly can’t be pushed and I will wait until she wants to tell me anything, but for now I just tell her that I am here if she needs me. 

Once we were parked in the lot at the school the electricity that seemed to be filling the car had only intensified. I had put my hand on her knee earlier and I felt like I was going to jerk the car off the road. There is something so magical, so electric about just the presence of Waverly Earp. I can’t put my finger on it, but there is just something so special about her. From the first day in Homeroom, I haven’t been able to tear my eyes away from her. The girl who finally made me feel like I wasn’t such an outcast, but she is also my friend’s little sister. Feeling stuck between a rock and a hard place in this situation I didn’t want to overstep. But just as it had in the locker room this morning the magnetic pull I felt towards Waverly was in full swing again, feeling her inch closer to me had my heart racing to where I felt like I might pass out.  _ C’mon Haught, you can’t push this. She is vulnerable and you just said some nice things to her. _

“W-we should probably head in, yeah?” I stupidly stammered out. A look of rejection flashed across Waverly’s face and before I knew it I was sitting in my car alone, staring at the empty passenger seat. “Shit!” I smacked the steering wheel before I swung my door open and made my way back into the school.  _ The pep rally starts in a half an hour, might as well go find the team before then. _

Walking back into the school I felt more nervous than when I left it. There is just something about Waverly that disarms me and throws me off my game each and every time. Once I feel like I have it under control there she goes again with another surprise. 

The pep rally that was taking place was bigger than any of the others that had been thrown during the fall. The cheerleaders were dressed in their uniforms along with both the boy’s and girl’s basketball teams in our away game jerseys. 

Our whole high school filed into the gym taking seats in their respective places, the freshmen in the far left corner of the bleachers, then from left to right it went in class order. The only people who weren’t joining their classes were the cheerleaders who sat cross-legged in front of the bleachers and the two varsity basketball teams that were in our respective locker rooms waiting to be announced. The whole gym was filled with chatter and groans about another lame pep rally before Principal Moody’s voice boomed over the speakers.

“Purgatory High! Good afternoon to you all. As you know our basketball teams have been doing an outstanding job this season and we thought it might be encouraging for us to organize this pep rally before the big game tonight!” He paused waiting for applause and cheers but was left with only a few ‘woo’s’ from the freshman class. “Now I don’t think that was any way to greet your Purgatory High basketball teams!” Moody practically yelled into his microphone signaling us to enter the gym. We emerged from the locker room and the cheerleaders got up and started cheering and tried to get the crowd into it. My eyes immediately found Waverly who was in the middle of the squad with Stephanie pumping her arms in an upward motion. It was as if she could feel my eyes on her because then her head snapped around and the look I was met with and the wink that she sent me almost caused me to collapse then and there.

As we stood off to the side waiting for the rules of the game the cheerleaders had come up with to be explained, Wynonna leaned over to me. “Yo, Haught,” she whisper yelled at me, “What’s up with Waves?” Trying to focus on the words Waverly was saying about the game I just shrugged at Wynonna. That answer wasn’t good enough, “Haught if you know something and aren’t sharing with me, her older sister who can kick your ass, you better sing like a fuckin’ canary.” 

I turned to look at the fiery gaze in her blue eyes, “I don’t know Wy, she just doesn’t want to feel smothered.” Another wrong answer. I felt my body jolt sideways as I was shoved by Wynonna.

“You got somethin’ to say to me?” She asked with malice laced in her voice. “Last I knew, new girl is that my sister was just fine before she met you.”

The words that left Wynonna’s lips hurt because it just solidified what I already knew, I would never belong here. Another shove came to my chest this time and a voice from the crowd yelled, “Catfight!” Every single set of eyes were glued to us as Mr. Charles came over to break up whatever was happening.

“Ladies!” He barked, “Earp if you shove her one more time I’m benching you tonight.” Wynonna’s eyes left me and went right to Mr. Charles. “You wouldn’t, not tonight,” she said, the look on her face softening just the slightest bit.

“If you continue to act like this Earp, I can’t have you on this team. Make a choice now, continue this behavior, or potentially lose your spot altogether,” he growled so lowly nobody but Wynonna and I could hear him. The look of anger came back across Wynonna’s face but she turned away from me and stormed off to the locker room. 

_ What the fuck? _ I fixed my jersey as a way to face the crowd that was now staring at me. “Are you okay?” Mr. Charles asked sympathetically. “I’m fine,” I replied half-heartedly.  _ This was going to be interesting. _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Announcer: I’m not sure what is going on with the Blue Devils tonight but it is not pretty. The dynamic duo that was Earp and Haught has become a battle for dominance on the court. If these ladies don’t figure out how to play together their undefeated season will be gone. _

With only two minutes left in the first half, I had touched the ball a total of four times. Each time Wynonna brought the ball down the court she would drive to the basket trying to draw the foul or would kick the ball out to Rosita on the wing. I have a good two inches on the girl guarding me tonight and have been open more times than I can count.

“Time out!” Mr. Charles yelled from the sidelines, pointing to his shoulders with his fingers signaling it would only be a 30-second one. The ref blew his whistle and we hustled over to the sidelines where we were handed water bottles. “Earp, you are blowing this game for us! Get the ball to Haught or your sitting. Prove to me that you can be a team player, or I’ll put someone in who can be!” Mr. Charles was furious, the man who rarely ever yelled was red as a tomato from all of the yelling he had done tonight. “Now get out there and make up some of this deficit before we go in at the buzzer! Devil’s on three!” He yelled as we all thrust our hands into the circle repeating Devils when he counted down. 

In the last two minutes of the half Wynonna finally passed me the ball and we started making up for the lead we had given the other team. The buzzer sounded and we all ran off to the locker room.

_ Announcer: That was more like the team we have seen thus far, let’s hope Coach Charles has a good pep talk for these girls to make up for the 15-point hole they have dug themselves in! _

Before Wynonna and I could enter the locker room Mr. Charles stopped us. “Nope, you two stay. You are going to hash out whatever this is,” he said gesturing back and forth between us. “I don’t know what has gotten into you, but whatever it is it needs to stop. Figure it out. No violence, Earp,” he glared at us and then turned around heading to the locker room.

“Will you tell me what your problem is?” I started as I was annoyed by this third-degree I was receiving from her.

“You wanna know what my problem is? You. My baby sister has never, ever skipped a class in her life. She has never been one to get snippy with me and not apologize for it right afterward. But now she has met you, you take her off-campus during class, you pull her into the locker room when nobody else is there. I’m not trying to sound like an ass, oh hell maybe I am! But I think you have the hots for my sister,” the words were out in the open and the rage hit me like a truck.

“Who the hell do you think you are? Do you know what your sister has been going through? All the fights with her  _ ex-boyfriend _ , the way she feels like she has been suffocated and put into a box for her whole life! She is old enough to make her own decisions Wynonna. You always say you want what is best for her, have you ever asked what that is?” The look of anger on Wynonna’s face turned to hurt as her eyes cast down away from me. “That’s what I thought. Wynonna,” I said as she looked up at me again, “Your sister loves you and she always will, but you have to start asking her for her opinion before you start telling her what it should be.”

She looked back down at her shoes as she toed a rogue piece of popcorn on the floor, “Did she tell you that?” Her eyes came back up to meet mine and her usually fierce blue eyes were soft and a layer of tears built up in her eyes.

All I could do was nod. “I’m sorry Haught, okay? I just feel like Waverly is pushing me away and if I lose her I have nothing,” Wynonna sniffled, wiping roughly at her eyes with the back of her hand. “What do you say? Let’s go kick some Cougar ass,” she grabbed my shoulder and smiled.

“Let’s do it,” I smiled back as we walked with our arms around each other into the locker room. 

In the second half of the game we were back in sync. With Wynonna, Rosita, Eliza, Mercedes, and myself out on the floor we were unstoppable. The 15-point lead the Cougars had was nothing when we were all on the same page. We went on to beat the Cougars 78-54 keeping the winning streak alive. 

_ Announcer: I don’t know what Coach Charles had to say to those girls, but it must have been something magical! The Purgatory High Lady Blue Devils move on to get their 11th consecutive win on the season. _

“Hey superstar,” I heard from behind me as I walked towards the parking lot. I turned around quickly to see the one and only Waverly Earp walking up behind me.

“Waves! Hey!” I said a little too enthusiastically, “What are you still doin’ here? I thought you would have already gone ahead with Wy.” 

She smiled sweetly back at me, “She’s waiting in the truck for me. I just wanted to say thank you before we headed out,” she approached me shyly. “Wynonna told me what you said at halftime. You knew that Wynonna would have probably knocked you out for saying something like that, but you did it anyway. She apologized to me for making me feel like I wasn’t able to make my own decisions, and I owe you the thanks for that Nic,” she smiled at me, that smile that gets burned into memory every time I see it. The one that makes her eyes crinkle on the sides and her nose wrinkles just the slightest bit, and her eyes glimmer through the small openings.

“She needed to hear it, and maybe it just needed to be someone who would push back,” I smiled at Waverly who started to blush.

“You’re too kind to me Nic,” she answered shyly. “Wynonna’s waiting, but I’ll see you at the party right?” She asked what seemed to be a hopeful tone.

“You will. Save a dance for me,” I winked before heading off to the parking lot and Waverly turned to go out the side doors that led to the street.  _ I hope you didn’t overstepHaught. _


	4. Chapter 4: The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party that everyone has been talking about is finally here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning my fellow readers! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter posted, I have had it written for some time but didn't have time to go back in and do my edits as I have been creating other types of art! Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 4

**Waverly’s POV:**

Wynonna and I pulled up to the Gardner’s house where their yard was already practically filled with cars and trucks. Mercedes and Beth’s family lived on the edge of town away from most other townspeople, so there was never a chance of noise complaints or someone parking in the wrong driveway. Their house was the ideal party spot, but this was the only one I have actually attended. Gus has always encouraged me to go with Wynonna since she figures I will be a better influence on her, but I have never taken the opportunity. Gus knows there is drinking that goes on, but since Wynonna is 18 and legal to drink in Canada, she can’t really stop her. She was never able to stop Wynonna before she was legal anyway. 

“Now Baby Girl, I know this is your first time partying it up with us. Just know I have your back, no matter what,” Wynonna turned to me grabbing onto my shoulder. “If you want to leave then just tell me and we will go. Dolls already said he would be the DD tonight for our group.” She smiled at me and turned to grab her door handle, “You ready?”

I took a steadying breath, “As I’ll ever be,” I mumbled while pulling open my door. Wynonna grabbed a bottle of both wine and whiskey from behind the seat of the truck before meeting me in front of it. “Let’s go,” I said grabbing the bottle of wine. We approached the house and I hesitated as we got to the porch.  _ Do we knock? Do we just go in? Is Nicole here already? What happens if Wynonna leaves me?  _ The door swung open and Mercedes was leaning on the door frame with a red solo cup already in her hand. 

“What up Earps?” She exclaimed pushing off the door frame. “Oh you shouldn’t have,” she said grabbing the bottle of wine out of my hands. I stuttered and then she was gone before I could say anything. “Sorry,” Wynonna gave me a shy smile, “We will find you something to let loose tonight!” And with that Wynonna went charging into the house.  _ What did I get myself into? _

Once Wynonna left me at the entryway I found the living room where Chrissy was sitting on the corner of the couch with the rest of the cheer squad. “Waves!” she yelled as she jumped from where she was perched to greet me. “Come sit with us,” she slightly slurred. Her breath wreaked of liquor but I couldn’t figure out what it was since I only really know the smell of whiskey from Wynonna.

“Hey guys,” I said making my way over with Chrissy. Most of the girls waved at me with big smiles on their faces, but Stephanie looked up at me with a scowl. “Alrighty then,” I mumbled. “Where is your drink Wave?” Chrissy asked with a sad look on her face. I chuckled a little, “Uh well, Mercedes grabbed my bottle of wine from my hands when she met us at the door.” I shrugged looking back at her.

She looked at me with shock on her face, “Well we need to change that!” Chrissy thrust her cup into my hand. “You finish this, I’ll go find us some more,” she said and left stumbling off to find more alcohol.

“Trying to fit in finally?” I heard a bitchy voice come from the couch. Steph’s blue eyes pierced me with an evil glare. “Thought you were too good for parties?” The rest of the girls were now intently staring at me waiting for me to answer. Looking down at the cup in my hand and back up at the cheer squad I threw back the rest of what was in Chrissy’s cup and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. “Does that answer your question?” I asked, stomping away from them.  _ She’s such a bitch. _

Chrissy had headed for the kitchen so that’s where I ended up looking for my tall blonde friend who shouldn’t be this hard to find. Through the kitchen window, I could see her outside on the deck talking to Robin Jett. “Of course she got distracted by a boy,” I mumbled to myself as I pushed my way through the sea of people in the kitchen to get out of the patio door.

All I heard was Chrissy giggling and then as I got close I saw she was touching Robin’s arm. I rolled my eyes and proceeded further. “Chrissy, way to leave me with the vipers!” I said, forcing her attention away from Robin who gave me a small smile of gratitude. It wasn’t that Robin didn’t like Chrissy but he had already told her and everyone else in school that he was gay. He mouthed a “thank you,” before taking off into the house.

“I’m sorry Waves, I got a little distracted,” she smiled drunkenly after Robin’s retreating form. “Chris, you’re barking up the wrong tree. Now the booze? You got it or not?”

“I think I could spare some,” I heard the familiar voice behind me sending a chill down my spine. I spun around quickly, almost knocking her off balance. She took a step back balancing herself but a smirk still was set on her lips.

“Oh do you now?” I asked, arching my eyebrow at the tall redhead. “Because mine was stolen and I’m all sorts of thirsty.”  _ Why do I sound like I’m in an Old West show?  _ I internally chastised myself but Nicole gave me a dimpled smile back and I forgot about how stupid I sounded.

Nicole turned around and headed back into the kitchen giving me a nod to follow her. I turned to Chrissy to ask her if it was okay but before I could even say anything she cut me off. “Go, follow her,” and gave me a wink before she went to watch the game of beer pong that was going on a few feet away. I took a steadying breath and followed Nicole into the kitchen. When I reached her she grinned at me making only one of her dimples pop out and the sight almost made me melt. “What do you have?” I asked looking at the concoction she was putting together in the red solo cup.

“Well I have my good ol’ friend Jack here,” she raised the bottle of Jack Daniels so I could see it, “So I was thinkin’ a Jack n’ Coke. Unless you don’t like whiskey?” She worried her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“I can’t say I have ever tried it, but if you and ‘Nonna think it’s good then I might as well give it a try!” I said maybe with a little too much enthusiasm. The smile returned to Nicole’s face and she handed me the cup. After taking one sip I coughed the slightest bit at the burn as it went down. “I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have made it so strong,” Nicole apologized, reaching to grab my cup to put more Coke in it. Before she could grab the cup I just shook my head bringing it to my lips again, this time when I swallowed it the burn felt kind of nice as the steady gaze from the redhead in front of me made my body ignite in a bright red blush. 

Nicole and I went and found Chrissy who was now hanging out with Perry. Perry is one of those guys who means well but he hangs out with the wrong people, for example, Champ. Nicole was challenged by Rosita to play a game of Beer Pong against her so I felt like our time together was slipping away, I was prepared to watch her compete though. There is just something about the competitive edge in Nicole that sparks a fire in my stomach that I can’t say I have ever felt.

“Good luck!” I said as Nicole approached the table. She turned back to look at me with a confused face. “Well you are my partner, aren’t ya?” She winked at me, making the blush appear back on my cheeks. “I’ve never played before,” I confessed but she just chuckled and grabbed my free hand pulling me next to her at the table. “That’s why I’m gonna teach ya, silly.”

Rosita had Doc as a partner, and from what I know they are both avid party-goers. I just really didn’t want to disappoint Nicole. I want to be good at this so we can win and she can be proud, but I’m afraid I’ll probably embarrass us. Nicole could feel the nervousness radiating off of me or could read my mind but she leaned over and whispered, “You’re gonna do great cutie.” Her eyes went wide at the name she called me but all I could do was giggle and smile at her.  _ Never before in my life have I enjoyed pet names. I hated it when Champ called me babe or baby, but hearing one from Nicole, that’s something I could get used to.  _ Nicole showed me the proper technique for shooting the ping pong ball into the cups at the other end.

“Enough practice, get ready to lose!” Rosita yelled from the other side of the table bringing a smirk to Nicole’s beautiful face. “We aren’t gonna be the ones losin’ Rosie,” she drawled back. The two faced off shooting at the same time to see what team got the balls first. They went a few rounds before Nicole sank a ball in the red solo cup meaning we got to start.

Everyone started to gather around the table, probably because it was too hot inside. I could feel my pulse quicken and I wasn’t sure if it was from the alcohol, the audience, or the proximity to Nicole.  _ Relaxed was a good look on her. _ I watched as she shot her ball expertly into the front cup of the pyramid across from us, it was just amazing how little effort she had to put into being so smooth. “Are you gonna shoot, little lady?” Nicole drawled elbowing me in the side with a smirk on her face. “Oh shoot, yeah!” I grabbed the ball out of Nicole’s hand and concentrated on my shot. The alcohol was definitely making it difficult to really judge the distance, but I guess that is the fun of this game. I used the technique Nicole had shown me and luckily I made the ball in the center cup.

“Bitch cup!” Rosita yelled at me and then chuckled. I looked at Nicole with my brows furrowed in confusion. “What does that mean?”

Nicole reached up and rubbed at the back of her neck, “Well Waves, it means you have to play the rest of the game without an article of clothing. Usually, girls take off their shirts, and guys take off their pants. I can talk to Rosie about that rule if you aren’t comfortable doing that.”

The alcohol coursing through my veins must have given me some sort of newfound bravery because before I could even respond to Nicole about this rule I handed her my cup and stripped off my shirt. My body felt hot even in the cold night air. I felt like I was burning up when I met Nicole’s wide eyes as I grabbed my drink back from her. She bit her lip and shook her head with a smile. “Balls back Rosie, we both made it!”

The rest of the game seemed like it wasn’t even fair, Nicole and I dominated Doc and Rosita leaving them with five of their ten cups still on the table when we finished. I was the one who made it in the last cup sending cheers through the crowd. Nicole smiled at me with a wide grin making her dimples pop out a little extra. “Ya know you can put your shirt back on now Waves?” She asked, biting her bottom lip. Not even feeling embarrassed at this point I licked my own lips just watching Nicole bite hers.  _ I would say this is the alcohol talking, but I have felt this way sober too. _

“Yeah sure,” I said, shrugging my shoulders before handing Nicole my drink again to slip my shirt back on. “How about that dance you asked me to save you?” I asked boldly, looking directly into Nicole’s eyes.

  
  


**Nicole’s POV:**

Earlier this week I wasn’t looking forward to the party. Yesterday I wasn’t looking forward to it either. But tonight, I am thanking Heaven above as I have gotten to spend the majority of my night hanging out with Waverly. When I first got to the party I found Wynonna, who fed me a couple of shots and then started looking for Dolls. I never imagined that I would run into Waverly like I did. After our talk at lunch things have just felt off. This morning in the locker room feels like forever ago, but there was an electricity there between us that is so undeniable I can’t get past it. As much as I told myself to stay away from Waverly tonight, especially with alcohol going in my system, there was just this magnetic pull that took me to her. 

The petite brunette was standing talking to Chissy and I couldn’t help but overhear the conversation as I was just a few feet behind them. “Now the booze? You got it or not?” Waverly asked her friend. Before Chrissy was able to get a word in I said, “I think I could spare some.”  _ Keep it cool Haught, don’t seem so eager. _ “Do you now?” Waverly turned around and quirked an eyebrow at me. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes tonight and I already knew I was going to be a sucker for whatever she asked of me.

I smiled at Waverly before I turned to go back in the house to make her a drink.  _ I have absolutely no idea what Waverly likes or wants. She told me she doesn’t really drink so maybe I should try to pawn some vodka or wine coolers off of someone. _ As I was looking around to see what my options were for scoring some different alcohol, but the only set of eyes I caught were Waverly’s as she approached the kitchen island. I grinned at her trying to bring back the confidence I had just minutes ago. “What do you have?” Waverly asked, moving closer to the island. “Well I have my good ol’ friend Jack here,” I said holding up the bottle of Jack Daniels like she couldn’t see it when it was sitting on the island counter.  _ Stop acting like an idiot Nicole, you have barely drank any alcohol yet. _

“I can’t say I have ever tried it, but if you and ‘Nonna think it’s good then I might as well give it a try!” Waverly said excitedly reaching a hand out for the cup. I smiled down at her after I handed her the cup, this time not spilling it all over her like her tea. I watched her cautiously as she brought the cup to her lips, she took one drink and started coughing profusely. “I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have made it so strong!” I apologized, reaching to grab the cup to pour some more Coke in to dilute it. 

Before I was able to snatch the cup from Waverly she brought it back up to her lips with a smirk set on her lips taking another drink, this one longer and didn’t make her cough.  _ Damn that was really sexy.  _ All I could do was sit there and watch her as the smile returned to her face and then a faint pink tint came to her cheeks. Before we really got into much of a conversation there was a lot of shouting going on outside so I looked at Waverly and with nonverbal communication we both headed out to the deck.

As soon as we were through the doors and met back up with Chrissy and Perry I heard a familiar laugh coming loudly from the Beer Pong table. I looked up and there was Rosita taunting Champ Hardy and Bryce Cooper after Doc sank the ball into the last cup. Being the poor sports they are, Champ and Bryce stormed into the house probably to terrorize some poor girls who didn’t want to be hit on by them. Rosita’s eyes scanned the crowd intently like she was looking for someone specifically. Waverly and Chrissy were in a deep conversation so I continued to look at Rosita who then caught my eye and smiled a wicked grin. “Haught! Let’s play!” She yelled at me. I looked at Waverly debating on if I really wanted to leave her side to go play a game. “Good luck,” Waverly said, smiling up at me as I looked between her and Rosita then an idea struck me. “Well you are my partner, aren’t ya?” I asked, shooting a smile over my shoulder at the small brunette. She smiled at me nervously and made her way over to me, “I’ve never played before,” she whispered low enough nobody else would hear. 

After she said this I felt a full wave of confidence wash over my body to teach her how to play. Rosita and I faced off to see which team was going to start off and I won. The game started and I expertly shot a ball into the front cup causing the people around us to start cheering. Waverly sat there just looking at the side of my face and I could feel my skin starting to ignite under her gaze. “Are you gonna shoot little lady?” I smirked at her but internally chastised myself for sounding like a ridiculous cowboy from the Old West. She quickly tore her gaze away from me and focused on the cups across from us. The very first ball she shot went in the middle cup and Rosita yelled, “Bitch cup!” Everyone around us seemed to hoop and holler because they knew exactly what this meant but Waverly had a confused look on her face. As soon as I told her it meant she had to take her shirt off and play that way the rest of the game there was no embarrassment, no hesitation, she handed me her cup and pulled her shirt up over her head and tucked it in the waistband of her jeans. The only way I could keep myself focused on the game was if I didn’t look at Waverly because I got distracted every time I caught a small glimpse of her bra clad torso. 

Somehow we ended up destroying Doc and Rosita during that game and it was incredible I could keep my focus for that long with the intoxicating mix of alcohol and Waverly Earp in close proximity. Once the game was over I thought maybe it would be the time to slip away, get some distance between us just because my feelings I had for her were really going to start showing through if I drank anymore. But before I could make my escape Waverly looked me straight in the eyes and said, “How about that dance you asked me to save you?” 

My eyes were bugging out of my head and my jaw dropped a little because it sounded like Waverly Earp was flirting with me.  _ Earlier I had felt stupid telling Waverly to save me a dance, one because I can’t dance to save my life, and two Waverly just got out of a relationship with Champ there is no way she is into me.  _ I nodded my head dumbly and let Waverly lead me inside to where the dance floor was designated in the living room. As we made our way through the kitchen I threw back the rest of my drink, hoping it gave me the courage to not look like a damned fool out there, or at least to not care if I did. Waverly Earp is co-captain of the cheer squad, she can move like it was what she was born to do, I on the other hand look like a baby giraffe just learning how to walk. 

We arrived in the living room and there were quite a few people still hanging around, it looked like a lot of the people who had been watching the game outside decided to come in and dance too. Chrissy had dragged Perry along with her inside as well so I didn’t feel like all eyes would be on me with this large of a crowd. 

Waverly stopped abruptly making me almost topple over her but her strong arms kept me upright and she let out the most beautiful laugh I think I had ever heard. “Woah there, you’re gonna have to buy me dinner first,” the small brunette said with a wink as she started to move her body to the music. Chrissy who ended up right next to us laughed at the words Waverly said to me.  _ This must just be a Waverly thing, she isn’t flirting with you Nicole, just calm down. _

My eyes couldn’t leave the sight in front of me, Waverly was swaying her hips to the beat and rolling her body every so often. She could be doing the chicken dance and I would think it was the greatest thing ever, but that’s beside the point. There was just something so sensual and sexy in the way Waverly moved her body, it was elegant and graceful no matter the move she did. Perry had been standing there awkwardly much like me as we both watched the girls in front of us dance. Obviously frustrated with Perry, Chrissy moved behind Waverly and the two started to grind together as the beat thumped through the house. I couldn’t help but have a pit of jealousy hit me watching the two of them. It was selfish but the only thing I wanted was for Waverly to dance with me like that. As I was about to turn away the small brunette grabbed my wrist pulling me closer to her.

“Come on NIc, you gotta loosen those hips,” she stated placing her hands on my hips swaying them back and forth. My brain short circuited. I hadn’t drank that much tonight but I felt like my head was clouded and the only thing I could bother to focus on was Waverly Earp’s hands resting on my hips to get me to dance. “There we go,” she smirked at me and winked before she turned around pressing her back against my front and I had to keep myself from letting out the groan of arousal. I could hear the music faintly mixing with the laughter of Chrissy, but the only thing I could focus on was the petite and perfect girl grinding against me.

Just as I placed my hands on Waverly’s hips to really start getting into the song my shoulder was checked from behind me, hard. “Hey watch it!” I turned to face the offender and it was none other than Champ Hardy. 

“What’re you lookin’ at dyke?” the boy-man with too much gel in his hair and stale beer on his breath spat at me. 

My face was hot as I’m sure steam was billowing from my ears at this point. My hands balled at my sides, starting to shake from the anger that was coursing through my body. Before I was able to lunge and knock the stupid look on his face off, another fist came flying at him connecting with his nose making a loud cracking noise. Champ fell to the floor clutching his face and I looked over to see Wynonna shaking out her hand. “I could have handled that Earp,” I started but the fire in her eyes was enough to knock me down a peg. “Thank you though,” I sighed looking at her then back to Waverly before I ran off looking for a place to hide from everyone.

_ Holy shit! Was Champ the one who sent me those text messages? How did he know? Did he just assume? Would I really have hit him? Oh no, what if Waverly heard that and now she doesn’t want anything to do with me? I have a huge thing for her, but if I can’t have her that way I want her in my life as a friend. _

I found the first room that wasn’t occupied upstairs and snuck in and plopped down on the bed. I put my head in my hands just trying to collect my thoughts about all of this.  _ Way to go Haught. _ I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes but I didn’t want to cry, I didn’t want yet another bully to control my life at this school too. 

The door to the bedroom slowly creaked open, “The room is occupied!” I spoke slash sobbed into the air, but the door continued to open then closed softly again. I looked up from my hands through teary eyes to see Waverly slowly making her way over to me on the bed.

“I hope you don’t mind if I join you?” She asked softly as she continued to approach like I would run away if she moved too fast. I scooted over slightly on the bed so she could have her own space to sit down. “Do you want to talk about what happened down there?”

I couldn’t get myself to look into Waverly’s eyes because if I saw anything different in them than I usually did then I wouldn’t be able to keep the tears back.  _ The one thing I don’t want this to change is having Waverly in my life, she’s too special to lose. _

“Nicole?” She said softly, trying to make sure she didn’t spook me. “Yeah, uh,” I said my gaze still fixed on the floor while I fiddled with my hands in my lap. “What do you wanna know?” I asked in a bit of a sigh. 

When I came out at my old school there were so many questions about me, I just got used to people probing into my life that I thought this would go the same way.

Waverly sat quietly but shifted her body towards me, “Nicole Rayleigh Haught, look at me,” she said sternly. My cheeks were flushed with embarrassment at the use of my middle name and I quickly looked up to meet Waverly’s hazel gaze. Her eyes were filled with compassion, but her pupils were blown much wider than they normally were but it was probably just the alcohol. “When I say do you wanna talk about it I’m not here to probe you with questions. I’m here to talk because you looked really upset down there. I care about you and I always want to make sure you’re okay,” Waverly continued. 

_ She cares about me as a friend that’s all she will ever be Haught, stop getting your hopes up about anything. _ I nodded at her, giving her a small smile. The tears now had stopped pooling in my eyes and I was able to see Waverly clearly. 

“Uh, where to begin. At my last school I decided to come out because the girl I was with was out and proud of it, so she convinced me that I should tell everyone too. There were whispers about us anyway, so I figured why not, right? Wrong. For some reason there was no hate for Shae, the girl I was with, but when I came out the boys basketball team started to harrass me. It got so bad. Like to the point the police had to be called to the school more than one occasion. I had come out at school but I hadn't at home. But when all of this was happening they found out I was being harassed and I had to come clean. My parents didn’t say much other than they still loved me, but they wanted to give me a clean slate somewhere new. I didn’t want to leave, but my dad had already applied for a new job and was hired before I could protest. I asked Shae if we could do long distance until we could be together in college, but as soon as I told her we were moving she left me. I was heartbroken and felt like everything I had gone through was for nothing. That’s why here I didn’t tell anyone, I was afraid that something like what happened downstairs would happen, and I was right.” 

Everything just came out at once like I needed to tell my whole life story to the small brunette sitting right in front of me, but her eyes never left me and her hand would lift like she wanted to reach out and comfort me but she restrained herself each time, causing a pain in my chest whenever she wouldn’t.  _ Things will never be the same. _

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that, Nicole,” Waverly started to say. “I can’t even imagine what that must have been like, but I’m sure glad that you ended up here,” she continued, smiling nervously at me. “I for one am happy you are here and I think you should be your genuine self. Forget about the Champs and all the other assholes who have tried to make you feel like you shouldn’t be yourself, because you are the best person I have ever met.”

I couldn’t help the smile that crept on my face at the words Waverly said. Somehow she always knew what to say and how to make everything better. I would deal with a million Champ Hardys if I knew that Waverly would be there by my side. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Waverly asked while blushing pushing a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

“Like what?” I asked, bringing myself back to the present conversation.

“Like I hung the moon and the stars,” she replied shyly.

“Because Waverly Earp, I’m more than positive that you did,” I said and before I knew it the gap between us was closed.

Waverly surged forward grabbing my face and connecting our lips in a hurried, passionate kiss that was everything that I had dreamt of since I met the amazing girl. I felt like I was floating, her hands cupped my cheeks, and our bodies were flush together, and her lips were soft and tasted like the Jack and Coke I had given her earlier. 

Then it hit me,  _ this is probably just a drunken kiss. This is probably nothing more than an experiment or a drunken mistake.  _ The butterflies that had erupted in my stomach started to feel like lead inside of me, I felt like the weight of the world had fallen back on me when I pulled away from the kiss, breathless and confused. “Wait Waves,” I said as she was trying to pull me back in to connect our lips again.

The look in her eyes was enough to make me want to crawl in a hole and die. Her eyes were sad and dejected like I had just kicked her puppy. She quickly looked down and started playing with her fingers, “Sorry I guess I read that wrong. I better go,” she said as she quickly got off the bed and headed for the door.

“Wait! No, don’t go!” I said getting up and stopping her before she was able to make it outside of the room.

“It’s okay Nicole, you don’t have to keep me in here. I get it you don’t want me that way,” she said looking up at me with tear-filled eyes.

“When did I say that?” I asked confused, furrowing my eyebrows together. “I just,” I started but let out a big sigh leading us back to the bed. “I didn’t want this to be a drunken mistake. I tasted the alcohol on your lips and I just, I wanted to make sure this was truly what you wanted.”

Waverly cocked her head to the side like an adorable puppy dog, looking at me with wonder in her eyes, “Can you get any more perfect?” She asked, letting out a little chuckle. “I-I really like you Nicole.”

A huge smile spread across my face at the words that just came from the most beautiful person I had ever met in my 18 years of existence. “I really like you too,” I replied causing her to smile back at me so wide her eyes crinkled and her nose scrunched up the way they always do when she is truly happy. I leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Waverly’s lips before pulling back, her lips chased mine and then a cute little pout came across her face. 

“Why’d you stop?” She asked so innocently. I shook my head and chuckled at just how cute she really was with that pout.

“I want to take you out, like on a real date before we continue that. If that’s alright with you?” I asked, giving her a nervous smile.

The small brunette sighed a faux dramatic breath and then said, “I suppose that would be alright.” She smirked at me and the butterflies in my stomach erupted again.

By the time we walked out of the bedroom we had been in the house was practically empty, I’m guessing after the Champ incident Mercedes kicked everyone out. There were only a few people still downstairs helping clean up. Chrissy, Perry, Mercedes, Wynonna, Rosita, and Eliza were all downstairs throwing red solo cups into garbage bags when we descended the stairs.

Chrissy was the first to spot us and I swear she winked at us.  _ I wonder what Waverly had shared with her best friend. _ Without saying a word we grabbed some trash bags and started helping out, the events of tonight would be a conversation for a different time, but for right now it felt nice to not be the center of attention and help out getting this place cleaned up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so it has been a while since I have updated this story and I'm so sorry! Life happened and it gets really hard to write or even read when you are sad...so I apologize but I hope the fluffiness of this chapter makes up for the hiatus!

Chapter 5

  
  


**Waverly’s POV:**

A week had passed since the party and because of practices and midterms were coming up, Nicole and I hadn’t been able to talk much. We texted quite often, even during homeroom when we sat a couple of seats apart we still texted back and forth. Chrissy was quite irritated by us because she knew what was going on, but she was also really happy that I had finally told Nicole that I had feelings for her.

**Haught Stuff: You look very beautiful today :)**

**Waves: You are just biased...but thank you :D**

**Haught Stuff: I wish I was seeing that smile on your face right now ;)**

I read the message from Nicole and of course, I started smiling like an idiot at my phone. I was trying to think of a witty comeback or thought of just turning around to look at the shit-eating grin I knew was on the adorable redhead’s face.

“So are you two ever going to talk in person? Or would you not be able to keep your hands off of her if you did?” Chrissy leaned over and whispered in my ear making me jump. “Chrissy!” I practically yelled drawing the attention from everyone to me. “Sorry everyone she just scared me,” my face turned beet red as I glared at my best friend.

Chrissy put her hands up in surrender, “Hey I’m sorry you just pay more attention that phone than anything else.” I looked in her eyes and I saw a flash of sadness flash across them. “I’m sorry Chris,” I instantly felt bad for neglecting my best friend.

“It’s fine, I just didn’t think this thing between you would change anything,” she said and then leaned back to her side of the aisle putting space between us. But before I could say anything the bell rang and Chrissy grabbed her stuff and walked out of the room without me. 

  
  
  


_ One Week Earlier… _

_ “Okay so tell me what happened last night! You and Nicole came down the stairs together and looked quite happy. So what happened?” Chrissy asked smiling at me while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.  _

_ I just shook my head at her and laughed, “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Then I stuck my tongue out at her playfully. “Things went better than I had planned,” I couldn’t help but smile at the memory. _

_ “Well don’t hold out on me I need the details here Waves!” Chrissy shook my shoulders with excitement. _

_ “Okay, okay!” I threw my hands up to make her stop shaking me. “When I went to go find Nicole I found her in a bedroom upstairs and she was really upset about what Champ had said. She was afraid that everyone would hate her and that I wouldn’t want to be her friend anymore.” _

_ Chrissy then interrupted, “And then you told her ‘no you dummy I like you!” _

_ I rolled my eyes at her and continued with my story. “I went on to apologize to her about all of the awful homophobic people she has been around in her life and that she is one of the best people that I know. Then I asked her why she was looking at me like I hung the moon and the stars. I didn’t think she would have a response to that but then she said the nicest thing I have ever heard in my life,” I practically swooned all over again just thinking about the conversation. Chrissy just looked at me silently waiting for me to continue on with my story. “She then said, ‘Because Waverly Earp, I’m more than positive that you did.’ How fudging cute is that?” I exclaimed, jumping off the bed. _

_ “Well how did you respond to that?” She sat up on her knees on the bed being just as excited as me. I couldn’t contain my excitement so I jumped off the bed and started pacing around her room. “Well I mean how can you say anything back to that? It was so sweet and caring and I thought I died right then and there!” _

_ “Did you just leave it at that? I need details, Waverly Earp!” Chrissy practically yelled at me. I put my hands up in surrender and looked back at my best friend with a sheepish look. “Well I couldn’t put into words how stinkin’ cute it was so I grabbed her face and kissed her,” I rushed out putting my hands over my face as I flopped back down on the bed. _

_ “No way! Waves that’s huge! What happened then? Do I want to know?” my best friend laughed loudly at her own joke before she got serious again. “Waves, I’m super happy for you. So did you talk about what that meant?” Suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks. Yeah both of us were happy after it happened and the rest of the night was really good with her, but we never talked about what was really going on between us. _

_ “Uh, well,” I stammered, “We never really got that far in the conversation. I think we both like each other so I’m hoping that this will lead to a relationship.” _

_ Chrissy sat there with a confused look on her face, “That is the most non-Waverly sounding thing that has ever come out of your mouth, and I have heard you use a string of actual cuss words when you hung out with Wynonna for a few weeks too long.” She kept joking to keep the tone of the conversation light, but she knew that I was already buried deep in my own head trying to figure out what that conversation between Nicole and I will be like. _

_ “Hey,” she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of it. “No matter what happens you always have me, okay? I’m here for you Waves, just don’t let this change things please. You are my family, I see you more than I see my own dad and I just don’t think I would be able to lose our close friendship.”  _

_ “You will never lose me, Chris. Just because I might be sorta, kinda, dating someone doesn’t mean I will forget you. I love you like another sister, and most days I love you more than my own flesh and blood,” I smiled at her then wrapped her in a hug. “I’m not goin’ anywhere.” _

  
  
  


“Fudgenuggets,” I mumbled under my breath.

“What was that all about?” a familiar voice asked behind me. I spun around to see a concerned looking Nicole standing just a little too close that I was almost chest to chest with her. My breath caught in my throat as this is the closest we have been since the night of the party. 

Taking a step back to give myself a chance to think I whispered to Nicole, “She thinks that I am forgetting about her now that you and I are talking.” She looked at me and then cast her eyes down at the floor, “Waves, it’s okay that you don’t spend all of your time thinking about Chrissy. I’m sorry that I’ve been texting you so much when you are with her.”

“Don’t blame yourself, I don’t always have to respond right away. I’m just excited to get to talk to you. She does this sometimes, it will pass. I’ll see if I can talk to her at lunch,” I said giving Nicole the best smile I could muster at the moment. “Walk me to class?”

The redhead’s face turned from a frown into a dazzling smile and gestured towards the door saying, “After you.”

Once Nicole and I went our separate ways after she walked me to Lucado’s class I found my seat next to Chrissy. As I walked down the aisle to my seat she looked up at me and then quickly back down to her notebook.  _ Don’t get mad, apologize. _ I took my seat and pulled out my math notebook and my favorite note-taking pen before I leaned over to Chrissy’s desk.

“Hey,” I knocked on her desk lightly getting her to look at me. She had a scowl on her face but once she fully looked at me it started to fade. “I’m sorry Chris. I don’t mean to be on my phone all of the time, I just, I thought you were happy for me.”

The scowl that had softened turned into a look of hurt and confusion. “You think I’m not happy for you? How selfish do you think I am?” And with that, Ms. Lucado started class and I wasn’t able to stop Chrissy from thinking that’s what I thought of her.  _ Smooth Earp. _ I chastised myself and tried to pay attention to the board as Ms. Lucado was writing all of the formulas we would need to know for our midterm.

At the end of class the bell rang and again Chrissy left without me. I didn’t have a class with her until lunch and I was feeling like the worst friend in the world. I thought about texting her but I knew that I needed to talk to her in person at lunch. 

**Haught Stuff: Were you able to talk to her?**

**Waves: I tried and then stuck my foot in my mouth all over again...I’m going to try and find her at lunch time**

**Haught Stuff: That’s a good plan. Good luck Waves, she loves you so everything will be alright**

**Waves: Thanks Nic, I hope you are right!**

Lunch time finally rolled around and I sprinted right out of my last class before our lunch period so I could catch Chrissy at her locker. As I turned the corner I saw her putting her combination in and I started sprinting down the hall. I had multiple teachers tell me to walk and received a lot of dirty looks from my fellow classmates, but I was able to get to Chrissy’s locker with lightning speed. “Hey!” I said breathlessly as I leaned against the lockers next to her’s. 

The blonde jumped and put her hand over her heart, “Jeez Waves! Trying to give me a heart attack?” She looked at me with a scowl still upset with me from earlier. 

I tried slowing down my breathing so I didn’t sound like a panting dog as I talked. “I just,” I started but took another breath to calm myself down. “I wanted to say I’m sorry for this morning. I know that I have been glued to my phone and not being a very good friend lately. I’m so sorry I’ve been so caught up with everything and not wanting everyone to find out yet that I’ve been in my own world. You are the best friend I could have ever asked for and I didn’t mean to hurt you in any way,” I rambled out as she continued to put her stuff in her locker and grab her lunch out.

Chrissy closed her locker quickly and looked at me with eyebrows raised, “Just don’t let it happen again, mmk? Now walk with me to lunch? I want no phone attached Waverly today!” She looped her arm through mine and my heart had never felt lighter. “Thank you Chris,” I said sincerely. “Don’t thank me, I’m like your sister we will have fights, but I’ll always love you.” She then bumped me with her hip and we continued on to the cafeteria.

  
  


**Nicole’s POV:**

One week. It has been one week since Waverly kissed me and the moment runs through my head every moment of each day. I feel like I am addicted to the small brunette. The way she smiles, the way she laughs, the way her hair looks in the mornings when it is just slightly damp still from her shower before Homeroom. It is crazy how no matter what I’m doing my mind always drifts to her.

But again, it has been one week since she kissed me and we still haven’t talked about it. It has been one week and I’m already starting to come between her and her best friend in the entire world. It has been one week and I already feel like I’m ruining anything before it starts. With midterms coming up and basketball practice being twice a day it has been hard to get any time with her to talk about anything. By the time I make it home from practice my mom gives me my food and I head to my room to study. I make sure to send a goodnight text to Waverly each night but I can barely stay awake to get her reply. Tomorrow is the start of our five day moratorium which is a much needed break. I’ll see if we can talk then.

Walking into the cafeteria I didn’t have much of an appetite. I thought about skipping lunch all together but I knew if I didn’t eat I wouldn’t make it through practice tonight. Mr. Charles has decided that since it is our last practice before the break we need to use all allotted time, which is two and a half hours.

I grabbed a tray and started heading through the line, I had been trying really hard to go vegetarian to appease Waverly’s request at me trying it, but it wasn’t getting me through these two-a-day practices. I drank multiple protein shakes when I tried to stay vegetarian, but there is just something about chicken fingers that make everything better. Maybe I’ll try again when basketball season is over.

Once I made it through the line and punched in my number I started my search for a table to sit at. Since Champ’s outburst at the party I hadn’t received much backlash. The group of douchebags he hangs out with would make rude comments or calling me every homophobic slur in the book, but I didn’t care what they thought. My whole team accepted me and that was all that mattered, that and Waverly Earp didn’t mind and actually liked me back. I spotted Waverly and Chrissy sitting together chatting at a table and thought that maybe I could go join them, but maybe not a good idea after their spat this morning. So I continued to scan the cafeteria and found Wynonna and Mercedes sitting at the table with their eyes fixed on one another in what looked like a staring contest.

“Mind if I sit here?” I asked cautiously to not startle either of them. “Park your Haught ass and watch me destroy Mercedes here in a staring contest,” Wynonna said without tearing her eyes away from Mercedes.

“Fat chance, Earp!” Mercedes retaliated as their staring contest continued. “I’m not even going to question it,” I replied, digging into my food chuckling to myself at the two goofballs next to me.

“What’s going on here? Another staring contest? Guys this is getting ridiculous,” Rosita came to the table plopping her tray down trying to get one of them to blink. This only got her the middle finger from both of the buffoons sitting next to us.

“They have been like this since I came to sit down,” I shrugged, taking another bite of my chicken tender. Rosita shook her head and started eating her salad. “How have things been going?” The dark haired girl looked up at me while chewing a big bite of her salad. “What do you mean? Just in general? Fine I guess,” I shrugged not quite understanding the question.

Rosita looked up at me with a questioning look on her face like she couldn’t believe I wasn’t understanding the meaning of her question. “I mean you did just get outed a week ago, how have things been since then?” She asked a little more bluntly.

I choked on the drink of water I had taken before she spoke and had to wait until I could stop coughing to reply. Before I could Wynonna smacked the table and yelled, “You blinked bitch! Ha-ha! I win!” She stood up raising her hands over her head in victory. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’ll get you next time,” Mercedes said and then looked at me like she wanted to hear the answer to Rosita’s question.

Reaching up I rubbed the back of my neck a little embarrassed by the blunt nature of the question but I should know better since it was coming from Rosita. “Uh, things have been going well actually. The only people who seem to care that I’m gay are Champ and his pack of idiots,” I said trying to not give anything away about Waverly to Wynonna who was finally sitting back down.

“Well I’m happy that you are out now, we need some diversity in this place,” Mercedes said as she leaned back in her chair. “Uh hello, have you forgotten that I’m bi?” Rosita smacked her arm making Mercedes roll her eyes. “I’m just saying we need more people who aren’t afraid to be who they are! I’m sure there are plenty of queer people in this school but are too scared to be out and proud. Not everyone can be as bold as you Rosie,” the redhead continued. 

“Are you coming onto me Gardner?” Rosita flashed a cocky smile at Mercedes who rolled her eyes again. 

_ This interaction between two of my friends was refreshing. At my old school sexuality was a taboo topic. Yeah Shea was out and proud but she also didn’t give a shit what others thought of her. Her dad was also a police officer so nobody messed with her. I thought I was safe to come out when I was with her, but she didn’t defend me against any of the bullies because she thought I needed to toughen my skin. After the bullying became violent the school got involved and called my parents. My mom was mortified as I hadn’t come out to her, she ended up not caring but she was upset that I didn’t come to her sooner. My dad had been looking at new jobs before all of this happened at school and Purgatory was the first place that he got an offer, so to get me out of there as fast as possible we picked up and got here as soon as we could. My old school let me finish my last quarter online to make sure I could go on to my senior year at a new school with a fresh start.  _

“Have you found anyone around here you want to go after red?” Wynonna asked, taking a fry off of my tray. With that question Rosita looked at me with a knowing expression, but she wouldn’t dare tell Wynonna that I liked Waverly.

“Uh, not yet,” I said shoving my last chicken tender in my mouth. Wynonna clapped a hand on my shoulder grabbing another fry, “Well you’ll find someone who will want to climb you like a tree Haught-Shot!”

At this point I was super uncomfortable and wasn’t sure what to say so I just smiled and nodded then the bell rang ending our lunch period.  _ Oh thank goodness. _

I quickly picked up my tray and raced to the trash can and then returned my tray. As I made it out of the doors Rosita came up right beside me, “So are you ever gonna tell Earp that you like little Earp?” I grabbed Rosita’s arm and pulled her into one of the hallways coming off the cafeteria. “Are you trying to get me killed?” I whispered as we were out of sight from everyone else.

She only chuckled and shook her head at me. “What?” I asked. “You really think she would hurt you once she figures out? It’s easy to see how much little Earp likes you from a mile away,” Rosita said nonchalantly. “I’ve seen it since the first day you showed up, at first I thought she was just interested because you were the new girl and she’s the nicest person ever. But, I watched as that interest turned into admiration and it was easy after that.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you are way too smart for your own good?” I asked, chuckling as we started walking back to the main hallway. “So you’ve known about me this whole time?”

Rosita looked at me and burst into laughter. Once she finished laughing she said, “One Haught, I have an amazing Gaydar. Two, just look at your outfit choices. I mean you could have been a tomboy but you just put off the gay vibes, sorry if you were trying to hide it completely.”

We continued down the hall talking and laughing as we made it to our next class. I don’t know how Rosita and I really became friends, but I am sure happy that we are.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Practice was brutal, but finally after two and a half hours we were able to go home. As I made my way out to my car I grabbed my phone out to see if my mom had texted me about dinner but was met with a string of messages from Waverly instead.

**Waves: Hi Nic, I talked to Chrissy at lunch. Things are good between us now, thank you for giving me the push I needed. I hope practice is going well!**

**Waves: So I know you have a late practice tonight but it’s Friday and I really want to see you. Can we make that happen?**

**Waves: I’m sorry if I’m annoying…**

**Waves: Okay last one...Would I be able to come over and see you? Or meet somewhere that we can be alone?**

I could just imagine her nervously biting at her lip as she typed out those messages. She probably erased and typed them out multiple times before actually sending them. I made it to my car and closed the door locking it before I sent a text back.

**Nicole: I would love to hang out tonight. My parents are kind of strict about me having people over so how about I pick you up and we can go for a drive? How does that sound?**

Within seconds of my message being sent I got a reply back. 

**Waves: I would love that! I’ll be at Chrissy’s pick me up from there around 9?**

**Nicole: Deal! See you then!**

I smiled at my phone giddy as ever thinking that I will finally get some alone time with Waverly. I looked at the clock on my dashboard and it read 6:35 pm. I had a couple of hours to go home to shower and eat before I would have to head over to get Waverly.

Pulling up to my house I decided to clean out my car quickly so it wouldn’t look like a mess when I went to pick her up. I heard some small footsteps sneaking up behind me so before Nigel had reached me I turned around and roared at him. He shrieked and jumped back, “Dang it Cole! How do you always do that?” He crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip at me, pouting.

“Well munchkin, you aren’t exactly sneaky,” I laughed ruffling his red hair. “Now help me take some of this stuff in before mom yells at me for you being outside without a coat on!”

We hustled in the house where I was greeted with a wonderful scent telling me mom had been cooking all of my favorite foods today. “Nic! Is that you?” My mom yelled from the kitchen. “Yeah mom!” I yelled back toeing my Converse off in the entryway. Once my shoes were off I sat the stuff down and made my way into the kitchen to throw away the trash I had collected. “It smells amazing mom,” I said kissing her on the cheek. “What’s the occasion?”

She put down the spoon and turned to me wiping her hands off on the rag she had thrown over her shoulder. “Well you had a hard week with practice and midterms I thought you needed something to celebrate all of that hard work you’ve done!” 

“Is that Cole I hear?” My dad called from the garage. “Come out here when you get a chance!”

I stole a small piece of fried chicken off the plate and jogged away from my mom before heading out to the garage. “What’s up dad?” I asked as I made it to the doorway looking in at him working at his bench.

“How was your day kiddo?” He asked standing up from his hunched over position. “It was good dad, practice was just brutal. I got invited over to the Nedley’s tonight for a game night with Chrissy and Waverly, is it alright if I go?”

“Now Cole, you know that you are legally an adult and your mother and I just want you to be smart with your decisions. Now is that Sheriff Nedley’s daughter?” My dad asked walking over to the doorway.

“Yes it’s the Sheriff’s daughter, but I promise no funny business!” I said laughing and putting my hands up in mock surrender.

My dad laughed along with me, “With you it’s always funny business, kid. Now come over here. I want you to look at something!” He pulled my arm bringing me into the garage. “What do you think?” I looked at the wooden blocks on the table that had my parent’s anniversary date on it with mine and Nigel’s names underneath.

“Dad! These are awesome!” I said picking them up to inspect the wood burning he did on them. “I might just have to have you make me something next! Mom is going to love these,” I smiled at him while putting the blocks back down.

“Nic! Go get cleaned up before dinner is ready!” My mom yelled from the kitchen and before I doddled any longer I ran up the stairs to take a quick shower before dinner.

After dinner was over I ran upstairs again to throw a change of clothes into the duffle bag I grabbed so I could change before I went to get Waverly. I told my dad it was game night and if I left in nicer clothes than the sweatpants I threw on after my shower then he would question my story I gave him.

I know my parents wouldn’t care that I found someone that I had feelings for here, but I didn’t want to jinx a good thing before I knew what was really going on with Waverly and I.

“I’m heading out!” I called as I walked out the door quickly to avoid any more questions from my parents.

When I got to my car I changed quickly into jeans and my favorite blue flannel before heading to pick up Waverly.

  
  


**Waverly’s POV:**

After sending my texts earlier I thought that I had made a mistake asking Nicole to hang out, but after she responded saying that she wanted to hang out with me I was very excited.

“You have to help me figure out what to wear Chrissy!” I yelled from her closet as I kept throwing options out at her while she sat on her bed.

“You do realize that this is my closet and all the clothes in there are probably way too big on you,” she rolled her eyes as she grabbed the shirt that had floated to the floor when I tossed it. “Hmm, I don’t remember this shirt,” she said, picking it up and inspecting the tag on it. “Have you been stashing your clothes at my place without me knowing?”

I turned around to look at her incredulously, “You’re not serious are you? I practically live here and have kept clothes in your closet since we were twelve.”

She had a look of confusion on her face and then it was like a lightbulb came on in her head. “So that is why I thought my dad shrunk some of my practice clothes a while back!” I shook my head and chuckled as I riffled through her closet some more to find the clothes I had stashed for just this type of occasion. “Yes, now help me!” I begged.

After a few outfit changes I was ready for Nicole to pick me up. “How do I look? Do you think she will like this? I just want everything to go well tonight. It is the first time we will be alone since the room at the party last week and I just am dying to know what she is thinking,” I rambled looking at myself in the full length mirror again.

“You look hot now please stop worrying!” Chrissy pushed up off the bed and closed the closet door concealing the mirror. “She likes you, that’s half the battle. Just be honest with her and everything will be good! Relax, okay?” She grabbed my shoulders and smiled at me. “Now what time is she coming?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was fifteen minutes before nine and I was still pacing around Chrissy’s living room after she left to go meet Perry for a date at the local diner. Randy was on an all night shift so the house was empty with just me pacing around worrying about what would happen.

I got tired of pacing around the living room but lucky for me I didn’t have to wait much longer. Ten minutes before nine Nicole’s headlights shone through the living room window and before she was out of her seat I was bouncing out the door, locking it as I closed it behind me.

Nicole stepped out of the driver side of her car and greeted me with a big toothy smile. “You know it is poor manners for me to not come get you at the door m’lady,” she said, walking around the car to open my door.

“Well aren’t you the cutest thing Nicole Haught,” I said sliding in the open door into the passenger seat. “Where are we going?” I asked before she shut my door. “You’ll see,” she said smiling as she gently shut my door.

The car ride was filled with soft music playing in the background and a lot of nervous energy between the two of us. I know that I asked her to hang out tonight but I couldn’t get any of the things I wanted to say out into the open. Nicole took a turn and then pulled into a small lit parking lot where she announced, “We’re here.” She turned off the engine and ran around to my door to let me out.  _ That has to be the cutest thing I have ever had done for me. _

Before I was fully out of the car Nicole grabbed my hand helping me up. “I knew it was going to be cold out tonight, but I wanted us to be able to go somewhere that we could be alone but not have a lot of family members in the house with us. This is my aunt’s condo that she normally lives in during the spring through the fall, but during the winter her and her husband travel to all of the warmest places on the planet. So she told me when we moved up here that she would give me a key so I could look after the place while they were gone, and also if I ever needed a place to be alone for awhile. I hope this isn’t creepy, we can go somewhere else if you want,” she rambled nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck.

I chuckled a little at her nervousness then took her hand, “This is perfect Nic, let’s get inside I’m freezing!” And with that Nicole took us to the front door and let us in.

The condo was amazing, the interior was all modern decorations. Sleek looking black and white walls and a cozy looking little nook that sat in front of the electronic fireplace. This place was the polar opposite of what the homestead looked like.

“So what do you think? Pretty cool?” Nicole asked as she found the lights and the remote to turn on the fireplace. “We’ve been up here a few times since my aunt and uncle have lived here and I’ve always loved the look of their place. Do you want something to drink? I made sure to stock the fridge before I came to get you.”

A huge smile broke out across my face at how cute this all was. Everything that I have always liked about Nicole was coming out in front of me all at once. She was kind, considerate, caring, and always prepared. “I’ll just have some water if that’s okay?” She nodded and grabbed a glass from the cupboard to fill it from the fridge. Nicole walked back over after she grabbed a soda from the fridge and set our drinks down on the table in front of us.

Plopping down next to me she turned so she was facing me head on. “Was there something you wanted to talk about or did you just want to hang out with me since the semester is finally over?”

_ Now is the time you need to tell her, just say it. You know she likes you and that you like her back. Just say it, Earp. _ I gave myself a little pep talk in my head just getting ready to spill my guts to the gorgeous redhead that sat before me. “I really like you Nicole,” I stated.  _ She knows that already stupid! _ I internally chastised myself.

“I am happy to hear that even sober you still like me,” she gave me a dimpled smile that always made my heart flutter.

“How could I not?” I asked rhetorically before continuing. “Nicole, you are one of the best people I know and I have been intrigued by you since the first day you showed up at school. I tried to tell myself I was just interested in knowing you because you were the new kid. Then I got to know you and I found out that you are the most amazing person ever. I asked you to hang out tonight because ever since I kissed you last weekend at the party we haven’t talked about what this is between us. Was that kiss a one time thing? Do you not want to get involved with someone younger than you that will still be in high school when you head off to college? Do you even want to be with me?” I paused to take a breath but before Nicole could say anything I plowed ahead. “All of this has been going through my head and it’s driving me crazy. I really like you Nicole, and if you feel the same way about me I wanted to ask if you would be my girlfriend?”  _ Where did that come from? _ My eyes bulged a little but I recovered quickly before I made things awkward.

As I looked at Nicole she sat there just smiling at me with this look of adoration in her eyes.  _ I probably looked like a complete fool and she was just trying to be nice. _

“Waverly Earp, I would love to be your girlfriend,” she leaned in halfway like she was going to kiss me but then stopped. I think my heart also stopped at the charged air between us and the dimmed lights in front of the warm fire making Nicole’s hair glow as if it were on fire. 

“Are you sure you want to go there?” She asked, leaning back a little bit. “Because I know that everyone has been pretty accepting of me, but I don’t want to cause you any pain,” she started to nervously babble. 

I grabbed her face to keep her in place before she could back away completely. “Nicole, I have never been so sure of something before in my life. And if anyone messes with me they know they will have to answer to Wynonna and I pity the person who makes that girl mad!” I chuckled before I continued. “I want to be with you. We don’t have to announce it to the world if you don’t want to yet, it can be just our little secret. But I might tell Chrissy if that’s okay with you?” I gave her a big smile that made her let out a hearty laugh.

“I don’t want to hide or anything, I just wanted to triple check. I do know you are a planner after all,” she winked and the next thing I knew I launched myself at her wrapping my arms around her neck pulling her in for a sloppy kiss. After the first initial collision Nicole got her bearings and the kissing became smooth and like we had practiced this dance our whole lives. Kissing Nicole felt like I was in the right place, she made me feel safe but also alive at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas break is coming to an end and Nicole and Waverly need to figure out how to proceed with their relationship. But the night they are supposed to talk things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Hard to believe that it is July already! This chapter may not be as long as some of the others, but it is definitely one you won't want to miss! As always thank you for reading and all the comments! You guys are the best!

Chapter 6

**Nicole’s POV:**

Over our two weeks of break Waverly and I tried to see each other every day at least for a little bit. The school decided to fund the cheerleaders to go to our conference tournament over break so even on the nights we were in a hotel we found a way to see each other, even though it meant sneaking around.

I have no idea how we have done it but we have kept our relationship a secret from everyone but Chrissy. I’m more than positive that Rosita knows, but I know she won’t tell Wynonna, which makes me feel better. I love Wynonna and I know she is my friend, but she loves her little sister even more so I’m scared that she will hate me if she finds out about Waverly and I dating. 

Tomorrow is the day we are going back to school and I’m still not sure what is going to happen. The past two weeks have been amazing getting to hang out with Waverly and get some alone time together, but sneaking around is kind of scaring me. I’m afraid I’m going to slip up and say something or do something wrong and it will be back to square one. Waverly has been very sure about us being together and going public the whole break, but I don’t know how she will feel once we get back to school.

_ One week earlier… _

_ “So when we go back to school what are you thinking? Have you thought about telling Wynonna yet?” I asked as we laid on the couch watching another documentary Waverly picked out on the History Channel.  _

_ She turned around and sat up so she was facing me while sitting in between my outstretched legs. “I’ve thought about it and I’ve tried a few times but each time I either get interrupted or I get scared she’s going to be mad at me. I’m sorry Nic,” she trailed off looking down at her hands she was playing with in her lap. _

_ “Hey. Hey, look at me,” I grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at me. “I told you from the beginning we don’t have to tell anyone until you are ready.” Waverly’s face softened at this and gave me a small smile. “It’s not that I don’t want to tell people about us, I just don’t know how Wynonna is going to react to it and I really, really like your face the way it is.” She reached up and touched my cheek. _

_ “Well I like my face too,” I chuckled. “Wynonna loves you, there is nothing that will change that. If I have to take the brunt of things then I would do that for you, I would do anything for you Waves.” _

_ “You Nicole Haught,” she started wrapping her arms around my neck, “always know exactly what to say to make me feel better.” She leaned in and kissed me with passion and the conversation that had been going on was long forgotten. _

_ Present… _

The conversation we had didn’t go the way I had hoped, where we would have hashed out what we were going to do when school came around again, but it didn’t and now here I am left wondering. Tonight is the last night before break is over and I planned a little date for Waverly and I. 

“Mom, Dad! I’m heading out, I'll be home later!” I called as I walked to the front door.

“Okay sweetie, just remember you have school tomorrow!” My mom yelled from their room.

I got in my car and headed to the Homestead. We were heading to my aunt’s house again, we have been sneaking up there for the last two weeks every chance that we have gotten. I told Waverly that we could take things slowly so there was no pressure, I just enjoyed being able to have some real alone time with her there. 

Pulling up to the Homestead driveway I read the clock and it said 9:25 pm.  _ Okay I’m a little early so I’ll just let her know I made it and she can come meet me when she can get out of the house. _

**Nicole: Hey babe I made it. I’m at the end of the driveway when you’re ready.**

**Waves: Okay baby, I’ll be out in a few! 😘**

While waiting for her I decided I would figure out how I was going to ask her what she wanted to do about our relationship at school.

Before I knew it I looked up at the clock and it said 9:40 so I was starting to get concerned. I grabbed my phone again and didn’t have a message from her or anything.  _ Hmm...that’s not like Waverly. _

**Nicole: Is everything okay?**

I didn’t want to seem like the clingy girlfriend but Waverly is the most punctual person I’ve ever met so I was starting to get scared that maybe she didn’t want to see me. Or she wanted to avoid having that conversation and she was having second thoughts.

  
  
  
  


**Waverly’s POV:**

I was pacing my room waiting for Nicole to let me know she got here before I went to sneak out of the house. Wynonna is usually out of the house by this time or passed out in her room. Gus is working the late shift at Shorty’s tonight so I should be able to just walk out tonight without a problem.

**Sweetie Pie: Hey babe I made it. I’m at the end of the driveway when you’re ready.**

_ Yay! I can’t wait to spend this last night with Nicole before we are back to the real world which is high school. _ I grabbed my coat and checked my make-up one last time before I walked out of my door. Wynonna’s truck wasn’t in the driveway and her door was shut so she must be out tonight too.

Walking down the stairs I texted Nicole back. 

**Waverly: Okay baby, I’ll be out in a few! 😘**

I tucked my phone into my purse and pulled on my coat. Grabbing my keys off the rack at the front door I was scared half to death. “Where do you think you’re going?” Wynonna questioned from the kitchen. “Jesus Wynonna! Give me a heart attack why don’t you?” I turned around clutching my chest for dramatic effect.

“Hey I’m the one asking questions here. My baby sister is leaving the house at,” she paused pulling out her phone to look at the time. “9:30 on a school night without telling anyone. Sounds like you have a secret you’re not telling Baby Girl. I saw you sneaking out of the hallway window the other night and didn’t say anything, but that’s not like you. So, who are you going to meet? Is it Champ again?” Wynonna was giving me her disapproving look as she walked closer to me. “You can tell me anything Baby Girl, I’m on your side. Always.”

_ Here is your chance Waverly. Just tell her who you are going to meet. Tell her about your relationship. _ “I uh...Wy I need to uh talk to you about something,” I stammered.

“Oh no please don’t tell me you’re prego,” she said stepping even closer so now she was just a few feet from me.

“No! I mean uh no it’s nothing like that, but you are right there is something I have been hiding from you. I’m actually leaving to go meet with,” I paused still scared of what her reaction might be. She nodded and had a sincere look on her face telling me to go on. “Nicole.” That look of comfort on her face turned into confusion as she cocked her head to the side. I couldn’t stand to look at her when the anger started to seep into her eyes.

“Why have you been sneaking out to see Nicole, Waverly?” she asked in a flat tone. I continued to look at my feet because I didn’t think I could handle the wrath of Wynonna if she was looking at me with her fiery eyes that always accompanied that tone of voice. “Waverly look at me,” she said softer this time as she stepped forward and grabbed my hand.

I looked up at her and my eyes started to tear up in fear of her being mad at me. “Um, well. I kinda, sorta asked Nicole to be my girlfriend,” I said so fast that I don’t think any of it registered.

“Baby Girl slow down. Relax. Repeat what you just said I didn’t get any of that,” Wynonna pulled me over to the couch to sit down. She turned her body to look at me while all I could do was stare at my hands in my lap. I felt my phone vibrate probably with a text message from Nicole but if I wanted to tell Wynonna I had to tell her now. 

“I asked Nicole to be my girlfriend,” I said quietly while still looking at my hands that fidgeted in my lap. “The night of Mercedes’ party I kissed her and I’ve never felt more alive than in that moment. On the last day of school after your long practice we met up and I asked her to be my girlfriend. I hope you don’t hate me,” I finished quietly chancing a look at my sister.

Her eyes were filled with tears but none were escaping. Just when I thought she was going to yell at me or storm off she pulled me into an aggressive hug that was too tight to breathe but I didn’t care. She wasn’t mad at me.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She whispered in my ear as she continued to hold me tight stroking the back of my head. “Were you scared of me?” She asked, pulling away this time with tears streaming down her face. “Were you scared I wouldn’t accept you?” Feeling guilty about this all I could do was nod a little bit.  _ My sister has always been there for me and for some reason I thought she wouldn’t be for this. I’m such an idiot. _

“Oh Waves, I’m so sorry that I ever made you feel like that,” Wynonna pulled me in again for another hug. “I don’t care who you love, as long as it’s not Champ,” she said, throwing some of her dry humor in there like she always does in these types of situations. Again she pulled away but this time she smiled at me. “I want you to be happy, so if Haught shot is the person who makes you happy then I’ll try not to kill her, okay?” She smiled even wider this time as I punched her lightly on the shoulder. 

“So you’re not mad?” I asked just to make sure.

“I’m not mad, just sad you didn’t tell me sooner. Does anyone else know?” She asked curiously.

“Chrissy is the only other person who knows, she kind of guessed it before I even really knew my true feelings,” I shrugged. “Nicole is probably worried why I haven’t met her yet, I should probably text her,” I got up to go grab my purse.

Before I got too far Wynonna grabbed my hand. “Hey would it be okay if I went to meet her instead? She is one of my friends after all and if you two are going to date I want to talk to her.” My eyes went wide with fear she was going to threaten Nicole and she wouldn’t want to be with me anymore. Wynonna could tell exactly what was going through my head because she said, “Don’t worry I’m not going to threaten her or anything. I just want to talk to her about this,” she made a circle gesture with her arms. “She’s my friend and if we’re going to continue to be friends we have to talk about this. Please just let me go out there and talk to her and then the next time Gus is working late I won’t be home so you two can have the place to yourself, okay?”

I nodded in agreeance as Wynonna gave me another hug. “I love you Baby Girl. Thank you for telling me,” she said kissing my forehead. “Also, don’t warn her I’m coming instead, I want to spook her a little.” She shot me a shit eating grin before she grabbed her coat and ran out the front door.

“I just hope she won’t scare Nicole away from me, but this should be interesting to hear about tomorrow,” I said to the empty room as I got up to close the door Wynonna left open.

**Nicole’s POV**

I continued looking at my phone hoping that Waverly was okay. _Maybe I should go try and check on her._ _But on the other hand if I go up there and there is nothing wrong I’m going to blow her cover._ I sighed heavily deciding to send another text. As soon as I pulled out my phone there was a loud smack on my passenger side window.

Jumping almost completely out of my seat and screaming bloody murder I saw Wynonna’s face smooshed up against the window. I unlocked the doors and she ripped it open. “Got ya!” she yelled and cackled as she plopped down into the passenger seat. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” I asked rhetorically, shoving her shoulder a little causing her to laugh even harder.

“Well that depends, were you going to tell me about you and my baby sister shacking up behind my back?” Her face hardened and all I could do was sit there with a dumbfounded look on my face.

“I. Well. You see,” I stuttered as my face went completely pale. All I could do was wait for Wynonna to clock me, so I braced myself for impact.

“Stop Haught,” she started placing her hand on my shoulder. “I’m not going to hit you, I promised Waves I wouldn’t. But I really wanted to come talk to you and that’s why I convinced her to let me come and meet you out here rather than her. Look,” she started turning away from me. “I don’t do feelings very well with anyone besides my sister and I can barely even do them with her. I just worry about her. She’s my little sister and I promised from the day she came home I would protect her. Do you love her, Nicole?” She asked turning back towards me.

All I could do was stare back at her.  _ Was I in love with Waverly? Yes I am. Do I tell Wynonna that before I tell Waverly? By the look on Wynonna’s face I need to answer her before she punches me.  _ “Yes Wy,” I stated shyly. “I love Waverly so much it scares me, but I would do anything for her. And I would never even think of hurting her,” I gained confidence as I continued speaking.

Wynonna sat there staring back at me like she wasn’t expecting that, “Well, uh good you better!” She said pointing a finger in my face. “Now you wanna go get some burgers? I’m starving and we only have healthy shit in our fridge,” she clapped me on the shoulder and I just chuckled at her. “Don’t worry, Waves already knows that I’m kidnapping you.”

I put the car in drive and headed to the 24-hour diner that sat at the edge of town. Once there we walked in and were greeted by a nice elderly woman I hadn’t seen before who told us to take a seat wherever in the empty diner.

“We haven’t done this in a while Tater Haught,” Wynonna said plopping down on the bench seat throwing her legs up on it. “I’m not going to say I missed you or anything soft like that, but it has been a while since you haven’t apparently been stealing my sister away and doing God knows what with her,” she arched her eyebrow at me waiting for me to respond.

I sat down on the seat across from her rolling my neck back before answering her. “We just weren’t sure how to tell you, and sometimes it is nice to get some alone time with her without everyone else around,” I responded shrugging my shoulders.

“Ew dude! First rule of you dating my sister, I don’t want to hear about your activities,” she punctuated the word ‘activities’ with air quotes.

“Well for your information it’s not like that Wy. Like I told you, I love her. I'm not going to push her that far unless she wants to. She’s just now finally figuring out what she wants, I’m not going to make her uncomfortable,” I told her before the waitress came to take our order.

We both ordered burgers, fries, and milkshakes as we caught up on what Wynonna has been doing over break besides basketball. The night went by quickly where it was already midnight before we left the diner.

Pulling up to the homestead Wynonna pulled out her phone to see if Waverly had texted her and tapped out something on her screen.

“Thanks for tonight Haught-stuff! Just wait here for a minute, I have a surprise for you. Oh and you know if you hurt her I will kill you right?” Wynonna winked at me before running up to the front door. Before I could even say anything I saw Waverly jumping off the porch and running to my car.

“Hi baby!” she squealed as she opened the passenger door leaning over the center console giving me a quick kiss on the lips. “How did it go? I can see you’re still in-tact so I am guessing it went well,” she chuckled holding onto each side of my face.

“Yes everything went well, and we even went to the diner and just caught up for a while. It was nice,” I said leaning in and pecking her lips again.

“I have to get back inside before Gus yells at me but I just really wanted to do this,” Waverly said, pulling me into her and kissing me passionately. The kiss became heated quickly. She threaded her fingers in my hair pulling me in as close as possible, slipping her tongue into the kiss. This wasn’t like any other kiss we have had yet and before I knew it and could catch my bearings, the contact was gone.

I slowly opened my eyes trying to hold onto that moment as long as possible. As they came into focus I could see the satisfied smirk that sat on Waverly’s lips. “What was that for?” I asked breathlessly.

She chuckled and said, “For being so amazing Nicole. And to apologize for not being able to hang out with you tonight, I really appreciated that you went along with Wynonna’s craziness. But you better get home before your parents get mad. I’ll see you at school tomorrow right?” She asked leaning in towards me.

“Yes you will,” I winked at her moving in for one quick kiss again. “Goodnight Waves,” I whispered against her lips.

“Goodnight, Nic,” she said as she got out of the car and jogged back up the steps on the porch before she turned and waved at me over her shoulder.

_ Waverly Earp you will be the death of me. _ I pulled my car out of the driveway and headed home with a giant smile on my face. “We’ll figure out what to do about telling other people as we go,” I said to myself as I turned on the radio to keep me company on the way home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy y'all! I just wanted to leave a little note saying one I'm sorry this has taken so long! School and life has been crazy man...but I know this is a shorter chapter than I usually publish, but here it is!
> 
> Quick warning: there is a little bit of homophobia and violence in this chapter so if that isn't your thing I apologize and will leave a short synopsis of the chapter in the end notes! (It isn't graphic and also no vulgar words).

Chapter 7

**Waverly’s POV:**

“This is it, today is the day we come out at school as a couple. Wynonna knows, Gus knows, Chrissy and the rest of the basketball team all know. All the people who mean the most to Nicole and I know so why does it matter what anyone else will think?” I spoke to my mirror as I was waiting for Chrissy to come pick me up for practice. Feeling confident I smiled at the mirror before I heard my door squeak open.

“So what are you telling people today?” Wynonna said in her sleepy voice making me jump.

“Have you ever heard of knocking?” I glowered at her as I grabbed my duffel bag from the floor.

“That’s not really my style baby girl. So why are you talking to your mirror?” she asked as he flopped back onto my bed. I turned to glare at her some more because she knows I just got done making my bed.

“For your information, Nicole and I are going to come out as a couple at school today. Everyone who matters to us knows so we don’t have to worry about that being an issue, and if other people care then they can just be homophobic assholes elsewhere,” I shrugged as I smacked her foot that was hanging off the bed.

“Hey!” She growled at me before she rolled off the bed, “You know I am fully supportive of you and Ginger-Spice. I just don’t want other people givin’ you hell about it. So if you hear anyone say anything, I’ll make them wish they never learned how to talk. Got it?” Wynonna was fully awake now and staring straight into my eyes with a protective fury. I swallowed nervously at the look I saw in her eyes and then when I nodded in agreeance it was gone. “Good, now I think little Nedley is outside.” Wynonna turned around and headed back for her room and closed the door with a bang before I was even out the door.

I looked at my phone and saw it was 5:50 and practice started at six. “Oh fudgenuggets!” I exclaimed as I ran through the front door out to Chrissy’s car. I yanked open her passenger door and jumped in. “I’m so so sorry!” I apologized as she sped off down the street.

“Little miss punctual over sleep today?” The blonde asked with a smirk.

“No,” I shot her daggers before continuing. “I was up with plenty of time but I was giving myself a little pep talk and apparently I woke up Wynonna who then proceeded to tell me that if people give me crap about Nicole and I that I need to tell her and that person won’t want to talk again.” Chrissy broke out in laughter as I finished what Wynonna had said. “Why is that funny? I’m scared because I don’t want her to do something stupid and get everything taken away because of me,” I nervously rambled.  _ I didn’t even think about how this will affect Wynonna. Will it hurt her? Will it hurt Chrissy? What about Gus’ business? Am I being selfish? _

“Earth to Waverly!” Chrissy said shaking my shoulder. “Where did you go?” She glanced over at me and her eyes were now soft with worry.

“Am I being selfish?” I asked in almost a whisper as I hugged my duffel bag to my chest.

“Waverly Earp. Don’t you even think about going there!” Chrissy scolded me. “You have a right to be happy and if a tall red headed goddess named Nicole does that, then that is that, no questions asked. I haven’t seen you this happy in such a long time, I don’t want anyone to take that away from you. So if anyone does talk shit, they’ll get hit by Wynonna and me! And don’t forget my dad is the Sheriff so nobody will mess with me,” she winked as she grabbed my hand to squeeze it with reassurance. 

I looked on the dash as we made our way into a parking spot right outside the gym and it was 5:58 so we jumped out and sprinted inside. “Whew we made it just in time,” I breathed out as we threw our bags down and grabbed out our cheer shoes.

  
  
  
  
  


**Nicole’s POV:**

_ Last night Waverly told me that she wanted us to go public with our relationship since our families know and all of our friends who matter know as well. I really, really like Waverly. I just don’t want there to be a person who yells slurs at us and then she rethinks being with me. I know she told me that’s not going to happen, but I am scared as hell to find out. _

“Cole! Wake up!” Nigel kicked my foot under the table where we were sitting and eating. “Ouch dude!” I raised my voice at him not meaning to, but I was already stressed out enough I didn’t need my little brother bruising my knee.

“You’re grumpy when your friend isn’t around,” he pouted crossing his arms across his chest.

“Hey stop that,” I said ruffling his hair. “You just scared me okay? I’m not grumpy, I just have a lot on my mind.” He smiled up at me and then I scrunched my eyebrows thinking about what he said. “Gelly?” He looked up at me with a mouth full of oatmeal to where he looked like a chipmunk. “What friend are you talking about?”

He swallowed the rest of his oatmeal and smiled up at me, “Waverly, duh! She’s really pretty so no wonder she makes you happier when she’s around.” My dad looked at me and just chuckled behind his cup of coffee. “You think I should keep her?” I asked seeing where this conversation could go with my little brother. He stopped eating and put his spoon down then very seriously covered my hand with his little one and looked right into my eyes saying, “You’d be stupid if you didn’t,” and then resumed eating his oatmeal.

My dad busted out laughing at the dumbfounded look on my face. “Did I just get burned by Nigel?” I asked looking at my dad not knowing what to say at this point. All he did was nod and keep on laughing before he ruffled Nigel’s hair and walked into the kitchen.  _ Man, even my little brother has good taste. _ And just like that I wasn’t nervous about people learning of our relationship because if my family and Waverly’s family can be so accepting of us together, then screw the rest of the school.

With my newfound confidence I grabbed my backpack and duffel for practice and headed for the door. “Mom I have late practice tonight so I’ll be home a little late! Love you!” I yelled as I walked out the door to my car. The winters here are nasty and I still haven’t quite gotten used to clearing my windshield in the morning but nothing could dampen my high I was on this morning.

\--

I knew Waverly had practice early this morning so I swung by The Garden and picked up her favorites like I do most mornings. I thought I would start our day off as officially out girlfriends to the school with a little extra treat. 

Cheer practice usually ran pretty long, especially when they were learning a new routine but this morning seems to be pushing it. About five minutes before homeroom started I grabbed my phone out to see if Waves had texted me but I didn’t have anything from her.

_ Maybe she was starting to rethink this and she decided not to come to school so she didn’t have to face me or the people learning about our relationship. Do you think she is embarrassed of me? Did I do something wrong? _

I went in a downward spiral really quick but before I completely self-destructed I sent a quick text to her.

**Nicole: Good morning baby! I just wanted to see if you were okay??**

I stood there for a moment hoping that she would read the message and all would be good. But as I stood there I just got more nervous.  _ Did something happen to her? It was pretty icy out there this morning, maybe she and Wynonna got in an accident! What if they’re hurt?  _

I quickly exited the messages app and called Wynonna’s cell to see if maybe she would answer and stop all of the swirling thoughts going through my head. On the first ring she picked up.

“Haught sauce! What’s crack-a-lackin?” She answered with a cheery voice and it sounded like she was already inside the school. “Where are you?” I asked as I started to pace in front of my homeroom door. “I’m in homeroom, where are you? Are you ditching? Dude you have to tell me before I get here!” She said in a hushed tone. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my two fingers and continued on, “Have you heard from Waverly this morning? I’m not trying to be clingy, I’m just worried.” 

“You mean she isn’t there with you? The bell is about to ring, she’s never late except when you make her!” Wynonna’s voice started to sound panicked. “Meet me at the front doors,” was all she said before she hung up. Against my better judgement I went to the front doors rather than into my classroom. I could deal with detention but not knowing where Waverly was would drive me absolutely insane.

I ran down the hallway and bounded down the stairs to the front of the building where Wynonna was standing there looking at her wrist like she had a watch on. “It’s about time Haught Wheels! Have you heard anything from Waverly?”

I rolled my eyes at the horrible nickname and walked straight past Wynonna out the front doors. “Hey slow down!” She yelled behind me as she tried to catch me. I turned around quickly making Wynonna stop in her tracks before she crashed into me.

“How do you not know where your little sister is?” I yelled at her throwing my hands in the air.

“I don’t know, how do you not know where your  _ girlfriend _ is?” Wynonna emphasized the word girlfriend which made me feel guilty for accusing her of being a bad sister.

“Okay I’m sorry, I’m just freaking out. It isn’t like her to be gone without letting anyone know,” I apologized yanking open my car door.

Wynonna pulled open the passenger side and plopped herself into the seat. “It’s all good. Little Nedley came and got her this morning, do you have her number?” 

Before I threw my car in reverse I gave her an incredulous look. “You don’t?” She just shrugged and I pulled out of my parking spot. I shook my head at her. “We will just look for Chrissy’s car then, I’ll go on the route they take to school and if they aren’t there we will just look around town,” I stated.

  
  
  
  
  


**Waverly’s POV:**

Chrissy and I were getting our shoes out of our bags to change really quick before I heard, “Not very co-captain like now is it to be barely on time?” Coming from behind me. The voice belonged to Stephanie Jones and I was not in any mood to deal with her bitchiness this morning. “But you haven’t been behaving like a cheer captain should be anyhow, now have you Waverly?” 

“Don’t push me Steph,” I growled, keeping my back to her as I tied my shoelace into a perfect bow.

“Or what? You’ll sick Wynonna on me? I’m not scared of you or your crazy sister. Now tell me, have you been acting like a good captain, Earp?” She practically spit the last name at me, making it a derogatory term.

“What do you want?” I turned around facing her and her smug little smirk.

“I want you to resign your position as co-captain and give it to someone a little more deserving. Someone who isn’t, well you know,” she said looking me up and down. I clenched my fists at my side trying to control my anger but it wasn’t helping. My body was shaking as I felt the anger course through my veins.

“No, what are you trying to say?” I asked in such a low voice I wasn’t sure it even came from me. The anger my voice conveyed just spurred Steph on even more, the evil glint in her eyes grew.

“I just don’t think it gives us a very good image if our co-captain is a lesbian,” she shrugged her shoulders like she was saying something that was so matter-of-fact that she couldn’t be wrong. “It gives us the wrong image and I bet once everyone knows you’ll either be voted off, or everyone will quit since they’d be afraid of you checking them out.” My body was now shaking furiously and I felt the red taking over my vision but before I could do anything Stephanie was knocked to the ground clutching her nose.

The red veil that had been clouding my vision and my judgement lifted and I looked to my side to see Chrissy shaking out her hand. “Son of a bitch she has a hard head!” Chrissy yelled as she clutched her hand in pain. 

“You bitch! You broke my nose!” Steph yelled from the ground where a couple of girls came to her side but most were still standing still awestruck by what had just happened.

“Come on Chrissy let’s go get that looked at,” I said, grabbing her shoulders and leading her out of the gym. “You didn’t have to do that for me,” I said shyly as I grabbed her hand to look and see if there were any broken bones.  _ Something I had to do for Wynonna many times throughout my life. _

“If you punched Steph then you would have to step down from being captain, but if Steph can’t cheer because her nose is broken then you still get to be captain and I’ll be suspended,” she stated as a matter-of-fact. “I couldn’t let that happen to you Waves, not over your happiness. I love you, and I always will. Now please take me to the hospital. I'm pretty sure her face fucked up my hand,” she chuckled as a few tears started to roll down her cheeks. I gave her a small hug and ran back into the gym to grab her keys before we headed to the ER.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Nicole’s POV:**

Pulling out of the school’s parking lot we started on our way to the Earp’s house to try and track the two girls down.  _ Please be okay, Waves. _ I drummed on my steering wheel as we were going down the road trying to focus on anything other than the worst case scenario.

As we drove to the Earp’s house we passed the local hospital and Wynonna yelled, “Stop! Haught there’s her car!” She pointed at the Emergency Room entrance parking lot and low and behold there was Chrissy Nedley’s car. I took a sharp turn and pulled into the parking lot, luckily not hitting any icy patches on the way. 

Before I even had my car turned off Wynonna was out of the car and running to the door. I threw the car in park and jumped out running after the older Earp. 

We busted through the doors where we were met by an emergency room nurse. “What can I do for you? Are you okay?” She asked with concern in her voice. 

“Is there a small brunette and a tall blonde here?” Wynonna blurted out. “It’s my sister and I haven’t heard from her this morning!” The nurse smiled slightly at Wynonna’s concern.

“Let me take you to them right now,” she said motioning us to go down the hallway with her. In the room at the end of the hallway Chrissy sat on the exam table while Waverly sat in the waiting chair with a worried look on her face. The nurse knocked lightly on the open door announcing her entrance, “I believe these two belong to you.” She lightly chuckled as Wynonna and I walked through the door.

Wynonna marched right over to Waverly and wrapped her in a hug. “Are you okay? What happened?” She asked worriedly looking over Waverly’s body to see if she had any injuries.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine,” Chrissy said flatly raising her splinted hand.

“What happened?” I asked walking over to stand next to Chrissy to look at her hand.

“Stephanie Jones’ face fucked up my hand,” she shrugged slightly with a little chuckle behind her words.

“Nice!” Wynonna said lifting her hand for a high-five that made Waverly glare at her older sister.

“Why did you punch her?” I asked Chrissy while Waverly was scolding Wynonna.

“Uh,” she said rubbing the back of her neck with her non-injured hand, “maybe you and Waves should talk about that.”

I looked at Waverly who walked to my side at that point and pulled me out the door. “Hey tell me what happened,” I said, taking her hands in mine to examine. “You didn’t punch her too did you?” I asked jokingly.

“No, but I wanted to,” she mumbled towards the ground. 

“Baby,” I said, grabbing her chin to make her look at me, “what is going on? What happened?”

Waverly took a deep, shaky breath in before she started, “So apparently people know,” she said in a whisper almost too quiet for me to hear.

I took her hand and pulled her over to the chairs that sat outside of the room. “Sit down please,” I said, not letting go of her hand at all. “I’m here, just talk to me baby.”

The tears started to roll down her cheeks slowly which made me pissed before I even knew what happened to her. All I knew is that I wanted to beat Stephanie Jones for making Waverly feel like this. “What happened?” I practically growled.

“Nic,” she sniffled, “I’m scared that I’m going to be kicked off the cheer team,” she sobbed out into my chest as she fell forward into me.

“Why would they kick you off? You are the most talented cheerleader on the team!” I comforted her. From the room I heard Chrissy yell some sort of protest but I didn’t care. I needed to know why the most talented person would be kicked off the team. “You didn’t punch Steph, Chrissy did so if anyone should be kicked off it is her,” I said a little softer but Chrissy came storming out of the room in protest. 

“I am very offended right now Haught! I was protecting Waves so if you could stop bashing on me that would be great!” She practically yelled as she approached me and the sobbing Waverly.

“She’s right…she protected me. I wanted to punch Steph but she did it before I could so I wouldn’t have to give up being co-captain,” Waverly sniffled into my chest. 

“So what did she do to make you both so mad?” I asked stupidly because Waverly started bawling and Chrissy got pissed all over again.

“Can I just tell her?” Chrissy huffed and Waverly nodded her head.

“Steph knows you two are an item. Well she told Waverly she needed to step down as co-captain because she is a lesbian,” Chrissy growled. “So I saw Waves getting angry and so before she could do something stupid I broke Steph’s stupid nose and my hand all in one.”

My body went rigid with anger and Waverly could feel my body stiffen under her death grip on me. “Nic, she is already in enough pain, just leave it alone please,” she asked while looking up at me through tear-filled eyes.

I was about to relax my shoulders a bit when I heard the shrill voice of Stephanie Jones walking in through the emergency room. “I’m going to sue Chrissy for this! She broke my nose for absolutely no reason Daddy!” Steph and her father walked into the lobby at that moment and she was met with all eyes on her. There was fear that flashed across her face before she took a hard swallow as if her mouth just went very dry.

Before I knew it I was out of my chair charging towards them. “For no reason, huh?” I asked as I continued walking their way. “I heard you had it coming Steph. What was it you said again?” I asked with poison in my voice as I spoke smoothly to her. 

“I-I-I have no idea what you are talking about, she punched me out of nowhere,” Steph stuttered out. 

“Mhm,” I hummed back to her in a disbelieving tone. “I heard it was because you insulted Waverly, is that true?” I asked again making eye contact with her, making her feel nervous under my gaze.

“Okay fine I did, but still no reason to break my nose. She will be charged with assault!” Steph spat at me. 

I leaned in close to the blonde’s ear so her father wouldn’t hear my next comment, “From what I remember you were coming onto me when I first moved here so what does that say about you? Bit of a hypocrite don't cha think?”

Before she could get anything else out I pulled back and said, “Well from what I have learned in my research, if Chrissy thought your conversation with Waverly was prejudiced and might escalate to violence then she had every right to defend her if she felt it was necessary. Just sayin’” I shrugged my shoulders and turned to walk away. “Oh and don’t you ever try to come at her again or you’ll have to deal with me,” I glared daggers over my shoulder that made Steph’s already pale face go almost transparent.

I walked back over to Waverly who was now trying to distract Chrissy and Wynonna from going over there to give her a piece of their minds. “I don’t think she will be bothering you anymore,” I said putting my arm around Waves’ shoulders. “Let’s get out of here, Wynonna and I are already skipping so might as well take y’all out to breakfast,” I nodded towards the exit doors. 

“That sounds like an amazing idea, baby,” Waverly smiled and squeezed my hand before we all walked out to our cars heading to The Garden for our morning breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much what you need to know is Steph is a hypocrite and is judging Waverly for dating Nicole, but if you remember the first chapter in this story Steph was coming onto Nicole before the party, so she needs to keep her mouth shut. And I think between Nicole calling her out and Chrissy breaking Steph's nose was a message enough in itself!
> 
> Thanks for reading and putting up with my spotty updates! Y'all are the best!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is spirit week at Purgatory High! Waverly talks Nicole into all sorts of outfits, and has a much-needed talk along the way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, y'all so whew it has been a little bit since I have updated, I'm sorry about that! But I am hoping that this 11k chapter makes up for it somehow. We have a lot of cute and awkward WayHaught in this chapter, so I hope y'all enjoy it!

Chapter 8

  
  


**Nicole’s POV:**

Luckily since the encounter with Stephanie Jones at the hospital, she hasn’t returned to school. I’m guessing it’s because her eyes are blackened, or maybe she got a nose job to reconstruct the damage Chrissy had done. Either way, Waverly and I aren’t too upset about her absence. 

It has been two weeks since Chrissy punched Steph and Waverly and I have gone public with our relationship. Of course, there have been a few comments here and there by the jocks who are the assholes of the school, but besides that, we have been welcomed with open arms. I think most of that is due to the fact Wynonna has threatened anyone who has said a single thing to either Waverly or me about our relationship with castration or a black eye. 

At this school, they have this thing called “Color Day” which I believe is just another excuse to have a dance at school. But they have royalty and a full-on spirit week for it. That started today at school.

With Steph being gone from school Waverly has been in charge of the cheer squad fully, and she took spirit week very seriously. That is how I ended up in full-on hunting gear walking into school today. We have camo day, pajama day, pirate day, 50’s day, and last but not least the class color war. 

With Waverly being in charge and I can’t say no to her, I am dressing up every day this week. She has taken this job very seriously and went through the hassle of getting me outfits for every day. So of course I will do it to make her happy.

I felt like a fool walking into homeroom in hunting gear, but when I plopped down in my seat the familiar laugh of my favorite brunette rang throughout the room and I couldn’t think about anything else.

Waverly and Chrissy walked in together, but I barely noticed the blonde as I was enamored by the tiny goddess accompanying her. Waverly was wearing tight camo leggings with combat boots, that had to have been Wynonna’s. A form-fitting v-neck camo shirt and a camo baseball cap on top of her head. The outfit was completed with a small bit of green face paint smeared across her cheeks. It looked like there was glitter shimmering in the face paint. I don’t think I have ever seen someone look so beautiful and stand out the way Waverly did in clothes that were supposed to make you blend in.

“Hey cutie,” Waverly walked up and poked me lightly on the nose. “What’s got you so focused this morning?” She asked with a devilish grin on her lips. “Maybe fantasizing a little bit Miss Haught?” She purred in my ear. A shiver went down my spine as I took a deep steadying breath.

“I have no idea what you could be talking about Miss Earp,” I drawled back batting my eyelashes in the most innocent manner I could. She just giggled as she went to her seat next to Chrissy in the front of the room. Mr. Charles read the announcements and talked to a few of us about the upcoming game this Friday, but my mind kept drifting off to Waverly who had this gleam in her eyes this morning showing she knew exactly what kind of effect she was having on me.

The bell rang and instead of following Chrissy out, Waverly turned around and came back to my seat. “I just wanted to give you this,” she whispered, placing a folded piece of paper on my desk. I smiled as she shot me a wink and skipped out the door to where I’m guessing Chrissy was waiting for her. I shook my head and chuckled as I unfolded the paper and read, “Meet me in the locker room 2nd period. 10:00” At the bottom, there was a small heart and Waves scrawled in beautiful cursive. 

_ Well, that’s odd I wonder why she wouldn’t just text me it. Is someone looking through her phone? Was there something wrong? But she was smiling? Was it all to make someone think everything was okay? What if she is going to break up with me?  _ At this point, I was going in a downward spiral which was not a good place to be left going into class.

**Waverly’s POV:**

As I walked out of the room I swayed my hips a little extra just to entice Nicole into meeting me during class. In second period I was way ahead of everyone in my English class so I was usually able to slip out of class and the teacher wouldn’t care since I was normally ahead anyway. 

“What did you have to give your lover?” Chrissy asked as we walked down the hallway to our first-period class. 

“Ew! That sounds so weird!” I shoved my best friend playfully, “Just call her my girlfriend you weirdo.” Chrissy started laughing as we continued walking. “Okay, then what did you have to give your  _ girlfriend? _ ” She corrected herself.

“In a rush to leave this morning I forgot my phone on my bed so I gave Nicole a good old-fashioned note to meet me during second period,” I smirked at the tall blonde next to me.

“Waverly Earp! What would you need her to meet you for in the middle of class? Are you becoming a rebel? Are you gonna? Have you guys…?” Chrissy’s question trailed off as she nudged me suggestively.

“What?” I squealed with wide eyes, “No we haven’t I just uh wanted to see her. Is that so wrong?” I slowly got more flustered as I continued to talk, the playfulness of the conversation leaving me completely. 

“It was just a question, Waves,” Chrissy said softly, “ I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

I sighed and looked at my friend who was giving me puppy dog eyes, “I’m sorry it’s not that you made me upset. I just, I get nervous whenever I think of  _ that _ …” I trailed off. “It’s not like I’m a prude ya know? But I also really like her and I am just scared of doing something wrong,” I explained in a hushed tone as we stood outside our classroom.

“I think that is a conversation you need to have with her, Waves,” she gave me a knowing look. “I know you and I know you will avoid it until you don’t have to face that conversation, but if you really do like Nicole that much you need to initiate it if you want things to go any further as I feel she wouldn't be the one to make that move. Miss Nobility and all,” she rolled her eyes trying to make me laugh.

I huffed out a sigh realizing that maybe slipping a note to meet me in the locker room might have been suggestive. “I should probably have that conversation today,” I surrendered and we made our way to our seats. 

\---

The class period crawled by as I was nervous about meeting Nicole. It wasn’t that I was scared of skipping class, it was I was nervous to have the conversation with Nicole about being intimate.

I thought about not going and just telling her I couldn’t get away, but that was how cowards think.  _ C’mon Earp you are not a coward. She is your girlfriend and this is something you will have to face eventually! _

I went up to my teacher and asked if I could use the restroom, and then I headed toward the locker room. The whole way there I was buzzing with nervous energy.  _ How will I bring this up? Will it be too suggestive? Will she think I’m just in this for sex? What if it makes her think I’m just using her? _ I put my fist against my forehead feeling extra stupid for even thinking this was a good idea. 

I sat on the bench waiting for Nicole when I heard the door squeak open and those heavy hunting boots clunked across the floor. My heart was almost beating out of my chest with how nervous I was when I saw Nicole round the corner. Her red hair tucked under a camo cap that was my Uncle’s along with the hunting gear. The look on her face showed me she was worried and the nervousness seemed to dissipate a little. 

“Is everything okay, baby?” She asked softly walking towards the bench with a look of concern on her face. I let go of the breath I didn’t realize I was holding and gave her a smile. She straddled the bench facing me and I leaned forward giving her a soft kiss. 

“Yes I think everything is going to be okay,” I leaned back giving her a more assuring smile.

“What’s going on?” She asked sweetly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. “You have had me worried since you gave me the note. That isn’t something you really ever do. Are you okay?” 

I chuckled at how sweet my girlfriend was and how much she overthought everything. “Yes I forgot my phone at home this morning so instead of us risking getting overheard by a teacher I figured a note would be the best way to get some alone time with you,” I said scooting closer to her on the bench.

“Oh,” she said, and then she repeated, “ _ Ohhhh,”  _ as her eyes went wide with realization. “A-are you sure?” Nicole stuttered on her question. I leaned in and slowly kissed her lips. 

“We just haven’t gotten much alone time lately, I just wanted to spend it with you,” I said resting my forehead against hers. Nicole only nodded keeping her eyes closed and leaned in closer to me. I attacked her lips with ferocity, not being able to get close enough to her. I pulled her open jacket by the collar bringing her impossibly closer. Our lips danced together like a choreographed dance, slowly heating up the energy between us. My hands entwined in the fiery red locks, tugging slightly at the roots making Nicole gasp into our kiss. Her hands moved down to the small of my back, teasing slightly above the waistband of my leggings. As her hands moved down to cup my ass and pull me into her lap I knew I had to stop it here. As much as I wanted to continue to make out with my beautiful goddess of a girlfriend, I knew we needed to talk instead.

I slowed my frantic kisses to slow, languid ones until finally I pulled back and rested my forehead against Nicole’s again. “Are you okay?” She asked ever worried about my well-being. “Did I do something wrong?”

I leaned back and cupped her face in my hands, “No baby, you didn’t do anything, it’s uh just um something Chrissy said to me that I can’t get out of my head,” I almost whispered. The look on Nicole’s face was purely confused so I knew I had to explain. “You and I have been together for a little while now and I have really um,” I paused trying to think of how to word this correctly. “I have really enjoyed everything with you and I have been thinking about some other things I might enjoy too,” I said in hope that she would catch on to what I was hinting towards.

I paused to let the words sink in as I watched it process in her head. She had a focused look on her face, looking up as if there was an answer written anywhere but on my face, when it hit her. Nicole’s cheeks flushed completely red, almost the same color as her hair, that spread from the tips of her ears to her chest. Nervously she bit her lip as her eyes finally met mine. “Do you mean um,” she paused and the next word she said was slightly above a whisper, “sex?”

Now it was my turn to blush as I felt a stirring in my stomach to hear this word spoken to me by the most sexy, cute, amazing person I had ever met. I swallowed thickly and nodded my head in confirmation that she was correct. “Is that okay?” I asked not being able to meet her chocolatey gaze that was staring back at me.

“I mean yeah,” Nicole said rubbing the back of her neck, “we just haven’t ever talked about it before so I didn’t know if you would, if you know, you’d want to do it w-with me,” her voice raised an octave as I felt the nervous energy radiating off of her. I giggled at the cuteness that was Nicole Haught, the confident, sexy, goddess of a redhead who was blushing furiously and stuttering at the mention of sex. “Why is that funny?” She pouted her bottom lip out giving me the cutest puppy dog eyes I think I had ever seen.

“You’re just cute,” I giggled again booping her nose with the tip of my finger. She smiled back at me a cheesy grin that made her dimples pop and if I wasn’t sitting down already I would have melted to the ground from my knees going weak. I took a deep breath to steady myself then began, “b-but really, have you thought about it? I don’t want to push it if it is out of your comfort zone it’s just I-I really like you and am  _ very _ attracted to you.”

“Oh, I really like you too,” she lowered her voice to a sound I never heard come from her before. Taking her index finger and her thumb she grabbed my chin and tilted my head up to where our lips were about an inch apart then she whispered, “I am so attracted to you I never thought it was possible to be this drawn to someone,” and then closed the gap leaving me breathless with a slow, passionate kiss. Reluctantly she pulled away and rested her forehead against mine and said, “As much as I  _ really _ want to stay here and keep doing that, I need to get back to class before I get called out for being gone too long.”

I sighed and pecked her cheek, “I understand baby, but thank you for coming to see me,” I gave her the most sultry smile that I could. 

“Keep looking at me like that and we are skipping the rest of the day, Miss Earp,” she drawled as she stood from the bench. I swallowed thickly with the thought of what we could do with that much time together. Nicole leaned down and kissed the top of my head, “I’ll see you at lunch baby.” And then she was out the door.

I stayed sitting on the bench a minute longer trying to compose myself because not only was I sad Nicole had to go back to class, but I was now very flustered with all the images running through my head about my gorgeous girlfriend.

  
  


**Nicole’s POV:**

I walked back to class with a burning inside of me, but it wasn’t rage like I normally felt. This was arousal, this was desire. 

_ I just learned that Waverly Earp wants to have sex with me. This isn’t something her and I have talked about before today and it was a bit of a shock that she brought it up. I know that she probably has a past, but something I haven’t told her is that I haven’t done anything past kissing and I am terrified that the inexperience will scare her away. I may have had a girlfriend before I moved here, but once the harassment at school got so bad Shea kind of left me hanging.  _

Shaking my head to get out of my thoughts, I continued to class to try and not let this consume my mind since I still had to make it through today focused.

The rest of the day went by relatively slowly, I saw Waverly at lunch but other than that we didn’t get to talk much because she had a meeting with the counselor about Stephanie returning to school. After what had happened the last time they saw one another, between Wynonna and I we filed a bullying report with the office about Steph. Since apparently she is coming back Waverly had to talk about what it would look like since they are on the same cheer squad.

So I hung out with Wynonna, Mercedes, and Rosita at lunch, laughing absentmindedly at the shenanigans they were doing but I wasn’t fully there as my brain was being taken over by images of Waverly that would keep anyone from focusing.

Basketball practice came and those same images were hard to shake since we were sharing the big gym with the cheer squad. The tight little shorts that Waverly had on left very little to the imagination and the crop top showing off her perfectly sculpted abs had my brain short circuiting.

“Haught!” I heard being yelled and then my face stung as a basketball bounced off my cheek. I immediately ducked my head and went after the ball. It wasn’t the first time I had been hit in the face before so that wasn’t a problem, but the look on Mr. Charles’ face showed me he wasn’t pleased with me today. “Sorry,” I muttered as I tossed the ball back to Wynonna at the point.

“Haught, get your head in practice today or you’ll be benched for the game on Friday. We can’t have this!” Coach normally doesn’t get upset to the point where he yells at us, but with our season going so well he is hoping we get to finals this year, which no team has done since he became coach.

I nodded to him and did the best I could to keep my eyes only on the court for the rest of practice.

\----

“What was your deal today?” Rosita asked, bumping me with her hip as she walked up next to me in the locker room. The last few girls had already filtered out and it was just her and me left. I looked around to make sure Wynonna wasn’t still there before I disclosed what was really going on and not the made up answer I had if Wynonna were to ask me.

“I uh,” I started as I reached behind me rubbing my neck, “had a conversation with Waverly earlier today and it just is stuck in my head on repeat. Then sharing a gym with her was even more of a distraction.”

Rosita sat there and eyed me like she knew there was something else. She stood quietly, waiting, watching me intently, but I didn’t say anything more. 

“Okay you can’t just stop there, Haught,” she shoved my shoulder. “We share the gym with the cheerleaders all of the time. They cheer for us at games for crying out loud, so obviously there is something else going on here.” She trailed off as if she was talking to herself now, but before I could say anything to respond she said, “You guys hooked up didn’t you!” She squealed excitedly, clapping her hands together.

I clapped my hand over her mouth and looked to the door thinking Wynonna had sonar hearing and would come busting through it to rip me limb from limb. Rosita shoved my hand away from her mouth, “What the hell?” She said punching my arm, then the teasing tone came into her voice. “Oh my God you did? Does Wynonna know? When did this happen?” The questions seemed to be never ending before she finally gave me a gap to speak. 

“Are you done yet?” I chuckled. “No we haven’t, but we talked about it that we are both interested in taking that step and I haven’t been able to focus ever since. I don’t know what I’m doing Rosie,” I confessed shaking my head and turning the same color as my hair.

“Wait are you-?” She asked and I cut her off before she could finish her sentence with a furious head nod. “Oh I didn’t expect that,” she said with a shocked look on her face.

“What if I do something wrong? How will I know if I’m doing something right? What if I’m horrible?” I started pacing back and forth running my hand through my hair nervously. 

Rosita stopped me in my tracks by putting her hands on my shoulders, “Woah there, settle down Nic, everything will be okay. You do realize Waverly is probably the sweetest person in this whole damn town right?” I nodded in agreeance. “Then what do you think will happen? You aren’t good in the sack and she dumps you?” 

“Of course not!” I shook my head, “it’s just I don’t want to leave her unsatisfied ya know? I want to give her the best of everything and I’m scared I won’t be able to do that.”

“You’re so dense,” she said shaking her head at me. “That girl is smitten by you, can’t you see that? Everything you do she thinks is the best damn thing in the world. Talk to her. If you aren’t ready then don’t push it, but if you think you are ready then talk to her about your worries. The main thing is being open and honest about your likes and dislikes,” she winked at me.

I finally felt like I could breathe, things felt like they made more sense now. “When did you get so wise Rosie?” I asked, smiling at her. 

A dirty smirk crossed her lips and she said, “Well, let’s just say that I’ve had my share of practice in these situations,” she then let out a large laugh before flinging her bag over her shoulder. “Go talk to your girlfriend, she will understand no matter what you choose.” 

“Thank you!” I called after her retreating form as I threw the rest of my clothes in my duffle bag. My phone dinged and I was greeted with a text from the brunette beauty herself.

**Waves: Thanks for talking to me today, I can’t wait to continue the conversation ;) Call me after practice**

  
  


\-----

  
  
  


“Do I really have to wear this all day?” I asked already knowing the answer to my question by the pout on the small brunette’s face. 

“You don’t like our matching PJ sets?” She asked jutting her bottom lip out even farther than before. 

“Baby, put that lip away,” I said reaching up and running my thumb over her plump bottom lip making Waverly blush bright red. “I love that we are matching, I just feel like unicorn onesies look a lot cuter on you and are a lot more comfortable when I don’t have to wear shoes over them,” I explained.

“Fine,” Waverly huffed in mock annoyance, rolling her eyes dramatically at me.

“Someone is sassy today,” I joked with her as we continued through the doors to homeroom together.

“I just think you look adorable and am sad you hate the outfit I picked out for you,” she said shrugging slightly, “it’s fine.” I grabbed her arm right then and made her look at me. 

“Don’t be like that baby, I love our outfits. I just am more of a baggy t-shirt and shorts kind of sleeper,” I softened my tone a little bit. “I would love more than anything to sit on the couch with you all cuddled up in these watching movies on a cold day,” I said trying to sweeten the pot a little bit.

“You Miss Haught are a kiss ass,” she booped my nose sticking her tongue out at me and plopped down in her seat before I had a chance to say anything back. I just shook my head chuckling at my girlfriend.

By second period I abandoned the onesie, but not without a fighting Waverly telling me not to change before the picture that would be put in the yearbook. We compromised and I would throw the onesie over my clothes to take the picture at the end of the day before practice. The rest of the day seemed to go a lot quicker when I wasn’t trying to keep people from pulling the horn on my hood of the onesie. 

The end of the school day came around and I threw the onesie back on to join the picture where Wynonna watched me enter the gym, unicorn horn sticking straight up off of my head and I waited for her to start laughing hysterically, but the closer I got I realized she was wearing fuzzy pants.  _ That’s odd. _ I thought as I continued to walk we made eye contact where she pulled off her leather jacket and pulled the hood up on her Christmas onesie in solidarity, showing me Waverly had talked her into participating as well. I walked over to my best friend and before I could make a comment she cut me off practically growling, “Don’t. Say. A. Word.”

I put my hands up in mock defense and chuckled lightly under my breath when I saw Waverly skip over to us. “Well aren’t you two the cutest people I have ever seen,” she said smiling at us with such force her eyes were almost closed. Wynonna and I gave each other a knowing look as if we were saying, “this is why we do this.” Both of us then rolled our eyes playfully at the younger brunette who wrapped us both in a tight hug.

We stood in the back for the picture to appease Waverly and then we were off to practice, neither one of us making another comment about the onesies.

  
  


**Waverly’s POV:**

On Monday Nicole and I had a good talk about what we both wanted from this relationship and what desires we had physically. I thought it went well, much better than I expected it to. I figured Nicole would be all confident about the subject, but she was just as awkward and blushed more than I had. This made things feel a lot more comfortable and I am happy Chrissy pushed me to finally talk to her. 

I was able to talk her into wearing a unicorn onesie yesterday with me, but sadly she didn’t want to keep it on all day. I still think she didn’t like it, but did it just to make me happy. Oddly, I’m okay with that. 

Today is the real test though. It is pirate day and I don’t think she will show up to school in the outfit I picked for her. The outfit I picked consists of her tight black, ripped skinny jeans, which I absolutely love to see on her. A puffy white blouse with big sleeves on it that I found at the thrift store, adorned by a red vest that was about the same color as her hair. To add the dramatics I gave her an eye patch and suggested she wear her boots to really pull it all together.

We had practice this morning so I made sure to end it early so all of the girls would be able to change into their spirit week outfits. I decided to go with a Pirate of the Carribean outfit that looked like the one Keira Knightly wore in the movie. I kind of dressed Nicole like Johnny Depp, so I am really hoping she decides to wear it.

I told Chrissy about the outfit I had come up with for Nicole and she decided to make a bet with me that Nicole would wear it. I didn’t think she would since it was really out of her comfort zone. I know she had worn the clothes I picked out for her the two previous days, but this one was way out there. We bet lunch to one another so we stood at the side doors of the school, where Nicole entered every morning, waiting to see who was buying lunch that day.

7:50 rolled around and to my surprise I saw Nicole and Wynonna walking side-by-side into school together with trench coats that went all the way down to their ankles and sunglasses on their faces.

“Well I wasn’t expecting this, if they showed up naked under those things I think I might just go home for the day,” Chrissy said laughing as the two strutted towards us.

“Uh this wasn’t what I was expecting,” I hesitantly said as they approached us and were within earshot. The two of them just looked at each other and then Wynonna started counting.

“Three,” she said and they took off their glasses.

“Two,” Nicole continued counting down and they untied their coats at the same time.

“One,” they said in unison, throwing open their trench coats dramatically to expose their full on pirate gear. Nicole had on the outfit that I had picked out for her and I think she looked even sexier in pirate gear than she does every day anyway. Wynonna had on a pair of pants that made her look like she had a peg leg and was wearing a shirt much like Nicole’s.

Chrissy burst out into laughter at the pair and I couldn’t stop staring at Nicole with glazed over eyes. My mouth went dry and suddenly my clothes felt like they were too tight, too hot.  _ Who knew I could ever get turned on just by the sight of someone. _ I thought to myself before I heard a throat clear and my face flushed red.

Wynonna rolled her eyes and said, “Now that you are done ogling your girlfriend, can we just talk about how  _ good _ I look in this get up?” Chrissy started laughing again and both Wynonna and her walked off leaving Nicole and me in the entryway.

“So,” Nicole started shyly, “what do you think?” She put her arms out to her sides and did a little turn for me.

“You look  _ so _ good. Shall I say, Haught?” I giggled at the name pun, which received an eye roll from my incredibly sexy girlfriend. 

“That was an awful pun, but thank you baby,” she pecked me on the cheek before she started walking towards the locker room.

I followed close behind trying to catch up to her long strides, “don’t tell me you are going to take it off already.” I said hoping that she wasn’t going to take it off because she looked absolutely amazing.

She turned around causing me to almost run right into her front, “Of course not, I’m just taking my bag to the locker room.” She smiled and turned back around heading for the locker room door. My need to be around my  _ hot _ girlfriend pulled me after her but she was already in there before I was even to the door.

I opened the door walking in to be surprised by Nicole pinning my back against the door. I let out a surprised gasp that might have been filled with more arousal than surprise. The heat pooled deep in my core and I thought I had definitely died and gone to Heaven.

“Does this answer your question better now?” Nicole husked as she kissed along my jawline up to my earlobe. Once she enveloped my earlobe between her teeth my body shuddered grabbing Nicole by a fistful of hair pulling her mouth to mine. I couldn’t stand any teasing because I was already aroused enough I couldn’t handle it. It had been two days since our talk about sex and going farther, and I never thought I could desperately need something that I haven’t had yet just by looking at my incredibly sexy girlfriend that stood in front of me. Her hips pinning me to the door right now told me otherwise.

  
  


Right as she ground her hips down against me deliciously slow, she swallowed my moan with a kiss. Before she was able to keep this amazing torture going the door budged against my back and Nicole shoved against the door with her full weight to keep the intruder of our fun from coming in.

“What the hell?” I heard a familiar voice from the other side of the door yell as she pounded on the door.

I looked at Nicole and started to giggle and silently mouthed, “Chrissy.” The redhead in front of me rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly pushing off of the door pulling me with her as she went. After another second the tall, blonde pushed forcefully on the door and it went flying open into the wall with a slam. She was met with Nicole and I standing in the hallway and her eyes went wide. “Were you?” She started then cut herself off,” Nevermind I don’t want to know what was going on.” She threw her hands up and pushed past us as she went to our locker to shove her cheer bag in it. “I would highly recommend not getting it on in the locker room, not everyone will be as forgiving as me,” she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder playfully and throwing a wink at us. 

Before we could respond she was out the door again and we both broke out into laughter at the awkwardness of the situation but how it could have been much worse if it wasn’t Chrissy. We walked to Nicole’s locker and my phone buzzed in my back pocket.

**Best Friend: If you need a place to be alone you guys can take the guest room at my place after the game Friday ;)**

My lips curled into a smirk and I typed back a quick response to her tucking my phone away before Nicole noticed.  _ This was going to be fun to come up with a surprise date for Nicole. Now just to wait until Friday. Two days to wait. _

\---

Thursday is probably by far my favorite dress up day because I chose to do the theme as 50s attire! We had a small ice cream parlor set up in the commons area and all of the teachers participated as well. It was probably the best turn out for dress up days by far! I wore a pink poodle skirt with a plain white v-neck tucked into it. My hair was done up in a high ponytail and curled into ringlets. I will say I was pretty selfish about picking this day because all I wanted was to put Nicole into a greaser outfit and I was not disappointed.

After practice this morning Nicole met me in the locker room where I was pleasantly surprised. One by the breakfast she brought me, and two by the way she looked so good in such a simple outfit. She wore faded denim jeans, a plain white t-shirt tucked into the waist, and a leather jacket to pull it all together. And she looked  _ good. _

Chrissy and some of the other girls were still there when Nicole showed up so I wasn’t able to show her how much I appreciated the outfit, but I was left speechless that much is sure.

All three of us walked to homeroom as Chrissy is starting to feel like she is not so much the third wheel but a friend to both of us. I know she still doesn’t like sharing me much with Nicole, but she sees I am happy and that is enough for her.

Because we have our big pep rally tomorrow for Color Day we are having another practice during lunch because this morning just wasn’t very impressive. Most of the girls were pretty upset they wouldn’t get to hang out with people at lunch but as captain I decided it was necessary. This also meant I barely was able to see Nicole today, making my patience for tomorrow wear very thin. You would think it would help, but the memory of yesterday against the locker room door has been running through my head every second I’m not with her and I think I might actually explode.

“Five, sex, seven, eight!” I yelled as we started our routine. I started moving to my choreographed spot but smacked right into Poppy who was covering her mouth to keep from laughing. “What’s going on?!” I yelled annoyed at the fact we didn’t start when I counted off. I looked over to Chrissy who was trying so hard to hold back her laughter that her face was bright red. I stormed over to her on the other side of the court. “What is so funny?” I demanded to know. 

She snickered a little and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, “So I take it you didn’t hear what you said?” I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion and the smile on her face dropped. 

“I counted off like I always do to start our routine in practice, I don’t get what is so funny about that!” I yelled, throwing my hands up in frustration causing the rest of the girls to burst out into full on, doubled-over laughter that wouldn’t stop. “Someone tell me what the hell is so funny!”

“You said sex instead of six,” Chrissy whispered to me to try and keep the rest of the girls from hearing it and cracking up all over again. My face went ghost white and then red as the hair on Nicole’s head. My eyes went wide and I dropped my head and muttered under my breath so only Chrissy could hear, “I did?”

The rest of the laughter finally died down enough to where I could think again.  _ You’re okay Waverly just take a deep breath. It’s not that embarrassing. Slip of the tongue, it happens all the time. _ I took a deep calming breath and went back to my starting spot of the routine. “Yes I messed up but it’s not like any of you are perfect either. Let’s go! Starting positions!”

\---

After school again the Yearbook took pictures of all the students and faculty who dressed up for Spirit week and I’m more than positive half of the gym was completely filled with people. I gave myself a pat on the back for the idea. Even more so when I saw the redheaded goddess make her way through the doors in her sexy outfit. A shiver went through me at the thought of peeling the leather jacket off of Nicole to expose strong arms in the plain white t-shirt.

“Stop drooling,” Wynonna said, walking over pushing my chin up to close my mouth that had been sitting open as I unabashedly stared at my girlfriend.

“Sorry, can you blame me though?” I asked with a smirk on my lips.

“Ew, yes I can. Stop objectifying her,” she said, feigning mock offense and smacked my arm lightly while she chuckled. “I mean she is better than Chump but you really need to work on the ogling in public,” she now let out a big belly laugh.

I rolled my eyes at my sister and was about to retaliate when I felt a presence behind me. “What are we laughing about?” Nicole husked in my ear as she wrapped her arms around my middle. My body was now completely covered in goosebumps by the proximity.

“Oh n-nothing,” I stuttered, giving Wynonna a look to not say anything to her. “Let’s go get good spots for the picture!” I said running to the bleachers plopping down on the front row. Both Nicole and Wynonna followed, and Chrissy joined us dragging Perry along with her.

She threw her arm over my shoulders pulling me close. “We have some planning to do,” is all she said and then the photographer started setting everyone up where they needed to be.

After the picture Nicole and Wynonna headed towards the locker room and Chrissy pulled me the opposite way back out to the hallway.

“So have you thought about tomorrow yet?” She asked excitedly. “I was thinking you and I could go get things ready in the spare room if you wanted tonight so you won’t have to worry about tomorrow. What do ya think?” I smiled at my best friend because it was like she could read my mind and could tell how nervous I was about what was to come.

We ran to grab our bags and headed to Chrissy’s house to start getting the room ready to surprise Nicole tomorrow.

  
  


**Nicole’s POV:**

I will say that 50s day was probably by far my favorite and didn’t make me feel self-conscious. I think it was because it was closer to what I wear every day anyway, but I was happy to play Danny Zuko, as Waverly referred to me, for the day. The reaction from her when she saw me this morning was enough to make it worth it. Now pirate day was definitely a fun one, but we almost got caught making out in the locker room and I don’t think that would go over very well with the admin.

“So what are your plans tomorrow night?” Rosita came up to Wynonna and I after practice as we walked to the parking lot.

I looked at Wynonna who looked back at me and shrugged then turned to Rosita, “Probably drink, you in?”

Rosie smiled widely at Wynonna and said, “Uh of course! I’m always in! What about Gardner? Can we throw a banger at her house again?” It was like mentioning a party and her last name in the same sentence made her appear out of thin air because she was suddenly right behind me. 

“What about a banger?” I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of her voice. I shook it off and we all continued out to the parking lot. “My parents are always gone, duh! Party at my place bitches!” She threw her arms around our shoulders pulling us into her. “What do you say Haught? More beer pong with little Earp? Body shots?” As she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at me. 

“Shut up,” I grumbled under my breath. To my embarrassment Rosita chimed in, “No Haught stuff isn’t quite the lady killer we think she was.” My eyes went wide and I clapped my hand over her mouth.

“What does that mean Haught?” Mercedes smirked at me as my face flamed with embarrassment. “Are you a virgin?” She loudly whispered like it was really going to help the bright red blush on my face. “It’s okay Haught, that’s actually kinda cute,” she said, kissing my cheek and cackling as she took off to her car.

I wiped off my cheek dramatically and then rolled my eyes at my friend. Wynonna looked at me like she was going to say something but then turned away and kept walking.

_ Well that was weird, I wonder what her deal is.  _

Before I knew what I was doing I was running to catch up with Wynonna. “What do you want, Haught?” Wynonna didn’t look at me, just kept walking faster to her truck.

“What’s going on? You seem pissed,” I said with a shrug of my shoulders. 

“Look,” she stopped abruptly and turned to look at me, “I’m fine with you and Waverly dating. I’m actually really happy it’s you and not Chump, but I would  _ really _ rather not think about you two  _ doing _ stuff,” she huffed out crossing her arms across her chest.

My cheeks turned red at the thought of getting intimate with Waverly and Wynonna’s look went from pissed to almost puppy like in a flash. “You really haven’t done anything, have you?” I shyly shook my head toeing the gravel with my tennis shoe. “Whew,” she said, wiping imaginary sweat off of her forehead. “I thought I was going to have to kill my best friend for defiling my baby sister under the same roof as me.” She clapped her hand on my shoulder. “I love ya Haugh Sauce, I just don’t want the image in my brain, okay?”

I just shook my head and laughed at the way her demeanor changed so quickly. “Love ya too Wy,” I chuckled and we parted ways without anything else said.

I looked down at my phone to see a message from Waverly so I opened my phone while I was walking to my car and my heart stopped beating, my mouth went dry, and my imagination started running wild. Staring back at me on my phone was a picture of Waverly from the shoulders up, her hair in a messy bun on top of her head, and her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. The message said, **I can’t wait to see you tomorrow ;)**

When I got to my car I typed out reply after reply but nothing was coming out right. All I could think about was the conversation with Wynonna, but then I would look at the picture right above the message of the beautiful brunette that I was in love with.  _ I really need to figure out what I’m doing before tomorrow so I don’t disappoint Waverly. _

Before I even knew what I was doing I pulled up Rosita’s contact and pressed dial. After one ring she picked up, “Haught, what’s up?”

“I need your help, can I come over?” I let the words tumble out of my mouth at lightning speed.

“Slow down, my mom’s new boyfriend is over and I would love an excuse to get out of here. Can we meet at your place? I’ll bring snacks,” she finished in a sing-songy tone.

“I don’t think I can even think about food, but yeah come over. I’ll drop you a pin,” and then I hung up the phone. Opening up the messages app to the still unanswered text from my girlfriend I swiped out of it and dropped a pin to Rosita.  _ I’ll figure out what to say when I get home. _

I sped home and when I got there I didn’t even bother to look at what my mom made for dinner. My stomach was so full of knots I don’t think I could have even gotten anything to stay down. I plugged my headphones into my ears and flopped down on my bed. I continued trying to figure out what to say back and all I could come up with was, “me either.” So instead of sending back a lame text, I ruffled my hair a little and took the best “sexy” picture I could, framed much like Waverly’s. Before I lost the courage I sent it with just a winky face. My stomach felt like it was in my throat but before I could get too lost in thought my door swung open and I was met with a shit eating grin from Rosita. I pulled my headphones out and threw myself back on my bed and covered my face.

“So what did you need me for?” Rosita asked, plopping down next to me.

My face turned bright red thinking about what I’m going to have to say to her. I sat up and moved so I was resting my back against the headboard. “Um so tomorrow night I have some plans and I uh don’t really know what I’m doing,” my voice steadily got higher as I kept talking. Rosita looked confused at first, but as she sat and processed it for a minute realization struck.

“No!” She yelled jumping up from the bed, “You want me to teach you how to have sex?” She asked in a hushed tone so my family wouldn’t hear her. 

I covered my face with my hands, “I don’t want you to teach me how, I just don’t know what I’m doing and need some tips.” I slowly uncovered my face to look at her reaction to this. 

Rosita rolled her eyes at me, “You better be asking me because you are too embarrassed to talk to your girlfriend, or I’m going to be offended!” She shoved my shoulder, “Now what do you want to know about?”

\--

  
  


The rest of the night went on after Rosita answered my many questions and I struggled to fall asleep as one of her recommendations was that I try to “study” a little bit before tomorrow. This didn’t help at all as it just made me even more nervous. I could tell that tomorrow was going to be an interesting one. It didn’t matter that tomorrow was the Color Day game where it was one of our biggest matchups of the year, what mattered to me was after the game and I could only hope my head could stay in the game long enough to play well.

  
  


\--

“What the fuck, Haught?” Wynonna yelled as we pushed our way into the locker room at halftime. “You’ve gotta be kidding me right? Six turnovers in the first half! Ridiculous!” The brunette threw her arms up in frustration as Coach Charles came in behind us.

“Earp, shut up!” He yelled as he threw his clipboard on the ground with a loud clatter. “This is one of the worst displays of basketball that I have seen in all my years of coaching! I don’t know what has gotten into your head Haught, but figure it out! Earp! Stop being a ball hog and pass it to the wings! The rest of you need to hustle and get back on defense! I don’t know what else I can say but I am pissed off and you are better than this!” 

_ This was so unlike him to lose his shit on us at halftime, but I have really been sucking it up out there. Wynonna is playing selfishly, and Rosita and Mercedes don’t even care that we are down by 20 at half.  _

I stood up abruptly, “I got this coach,” I said, turning to face the girls who were all glaring at me now. “I know I am the last person to be giving some pep talk because I have been sucking, but I’m here to say I’m going to stop sucking if you guys stop with me! Let’s go out there and give the crowd the best comeback they have ever seen in Blue Devil history! Who’s with me?” I asked, putting my hand in the middle for a breakdown.

All the girls stared at me like I was crazy until Wynonna’s hand clasped my forearm, “I’m in. Let’s make these bitches pay,” she practically growled. The rest of the girls followed suit and before we knew it we were running back out on the court. To play like we have never played before.

As I came running out of the locker room last I was pulled to the side by my arm. “What the-” I stopped my question when I looked at my girlfriend staring at me with a look in her eyes I couldn’t quite place. 

“Nicole Haught,” she started, “Never did I think you would have six turnovers in the first half, I’m not so sure I find you attractive anymore.” The smirk on her face and the playful glint in her eyes showed that she was just kidding, but two could play at this game.

“Oh is that so? Because I guess I just keep getting distracted by this gorgeous cheerleader out there, maybe I should just,” I gestured over my shoulder to leave. 

Waverly fisted my jersey in her hand and pulled me down to meet her lips with a passionate but short kiss. “There will be more where that came from, but  _ only _ if you pick it up out there.” And then she gave me a playful little shove, “Go get ‘em baby!” She called out after me. And then I was jogging back to the court incredibly focused on one thing, winning this game so I could do more of that.

Wynonna knew where Rosita would be before she was there, and Mercedes was killing it with no-look passes to me down the court. The crowd was going wild and just like that, we were only down three points by the end of the third quarter.

“I don’t know why you guys have to make it so damn interesting, but here we are! Let’s win us a game ladies!” He counted us down and in unison, we yelled “Devils!”

The fourth quarter flew by and we passed the other team with ease as everyone was finally on the same page. The buzzer rang out and Wynonna threw the ball in the air. We defeated the Crusaders 75-59 which meant we were heading to the playoffs next week!

“Congratulations superstar,” I heard husked behind me and a shiver ran up my spine. I turned around to find the small brunette who was smirking at me. “That was a pretty impressive comeback, I’m happy I don’t have to make fun of you for practically losing the game for them,” she winked playfully at me. 

I gulped trying to control myself from how absolutely stunning she looked right now, “I uh, I mean I was kind of distracted before the game, but you really cleared things up for me,” I tried to say smoothly as I stumbled over my attempt at flirting. There is just something about Waverly Earp that completely catches me off guard and makes me look like a fool. All she did was giggle at me and gave me a smile that made my heart skip a beat.

“Very smooth, Haught,” she laughed, placing her hand on my arm, making my body ignite under her touch. “Go get showered and meet me in the commons when you’re done. Don’t leave me waiting too long,” she winked pushing up on her tiptoes to place a light kiss on my cheek.

As I watched Waverly walk away, swinging her hips, I knew that I was in trouble. I ran into the locker room quickly and practically ignored all of the shouts and high fives the other girls were trying to give me as I made my way to my locker.

_ No time to mess around. Waverly is out there waiting for me. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Waverly’s POV:**

  
  


So last night after school Chrissy and I went to her house to prepare the guest room for Nicole and me to have a place alone. Chrissy was going to the party at Mercedes’ house, I knew Wynonna would be there asking where I was, but let’s just hope she doesn’t tell her where Nicole and I will be so she doesn’t try to ruin our date.

_ The night before… _

_ “Like what kind of date should I set up Chris?” I asked nervously as we hopped in her car after school. _

_ “Well think about something you like and what she likes and mash them together,” she stated like it was a no-brainer. _

_ I rolled my eyes and answered sarcastically, “Wow thank you that advice is so wonderful.” _

_ “Well is this date just about moving forward in your relationship, or do you want to just have a night to yourselves and if it happens it happens?” Chrissy asked seriously. _

_ I thought about it for a moment before I replied, “I want it to be a date and see where it ends up because I don’t want to sit here and plan for sex, that just seems wrong.” Chrissy started to say something but I cut her off with more, “But Chrissy all I have been able to think about this week is moving forward with Nicole that I have been super frustrated and I haven’t been able to focus. I feel like a horn dog and I can’t help it! I’ve never been this way before, what does that mean?” _

_ Chrissy sat there silently and I thought that maybe she was rethinking helping me but then she spoke. “I was just waiting to see if there was more,” she chuckled. “There is nothing wrong with you if that is what you are thinking, it means you are attracted to Nicole and that is perfectly normal. Don’t overthink it and just let things happen on their own terms, and if you continue to be frustrated because things don’t go further, then well there are other ways to help yourself there,” she shot me a shit-eating grin. _

_ “As much as I hate you right now, I love you, and thank you. I know I am just nervous, I just want everything to be perfect,” I said fiddling with my hands in my lap. _

So Chrissy and I set up her house for the perfect date. A candlelit dinner in the kitchen, the couch in their basement adorned with lots of soft pillows and blankets with the projector set up to watch a movie. And lastly, the guest room that was practically given to me by Chrissy and her dad with the bed made nicely and an essential oil diffuser set up to make the room smell nice.

With Chrissy going to the party and her dad being on overnight patrol the house would be ours and I couldn’t tell if I was more excited or nervous as we made our way to the Nedley's house.

“So are you going to tell me what we are going to do on this surprise date?” Nicole asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

“It wouldn’t be much of a surprise now if I told you, would it?” I quipped back giving her a cheeky smile.

She sighed in response, “I guess not. But are we almost there?”

I smiled at my girlfriend and how flustered she got when she wasn’t in control, “Yes we are almost there, let me just check and see if things are ready for us.” I pulled out my phone and texted Chrissy.

**Waverly: Hey, how are things?**

**Chrissy: Good! Your meal is in the oven, it needs about 10 more minutes. The diffuser is going, and the projector room is all set up for you to use after dinner. Oh and the candles are lit for your dinner. ETA?**

I smiled at my phone just recognizing how great of a friend Chrissy is for helping me out with all of this. 

**Waverly: About 2 minutes. Thank you so much Chris, I owe you big time!**

**Chrissy: That’s my cue, I am leaving now! Good luck ;)**

**Chrissy: Also, you don’t owe me, just be ready to answer all sorts of questions! 💕**

“Take this right and then park behind the Explorer,” I gave Nicole the instructions while she drove.

She shook her head, “I have no idea where we are going. Are we going to a house party? What are we going to do, Waves?” Nicole was getting impatient and I was very happy I didn’t have to hold on to the surprise much longer because I could tell I was about to tell her everything if we had much longer. 

“Annnnddd we’re here,” I said as Nicole put her car in park. I reached for my handle but all I heard was “nooo” from outside the car as Nicole ran around the front. “What?” I asked as Nicole opened my door.

She panted a little bit, “I wanted to get the door for you!” Nicole smiled at me with the softest brown eyes, and her dimple popping out.  _ She’s so cute. _

I took her hand and pulled her along with me as we walked up to Chrissy’s house. I pulled out my key and unlocked the door. “What is this place?” The redhead asked me curiously as she looked around for any clue about whose house this was.

“That’s for me to know, and you to probably find out when you see all the pictures on the walls,” I giggled as I pushed the door open being hit by the wonderful aroma of lasagna cooking in the oven. We stepped in the house and we weren’t in the house for more than two seconds before Nicole found a picture of Chrissy and her dad on the side table. 

“Okay, one, it smells amazing in here. Two, are we in the Nedley’s house?” Nicole pulled me to her so I was looking at her now. 

I smiled and nodded. “Thank you, the lasagna is in the oven, it has just a few minutes then we can eat. I know you are probably starving right now. Then I figured we could watch a movie downstairs, and then maybe have some dessert afterward,” I said a little nervously not knowing if Nicole really got my reference.  _ She probably thought I meant an actual dessert. Way to go Waverly. But I guess if all else fails there is always a gallon of ice cream in the deep freeze that can be used in case of an emergency. _

The timer on the oven went off and so I grabbed the dish out and we took a seat at the candlelit table.

Dinner went exceptionally well, considering I was so nervous I didn’t drop any food or spill anything, so we were off to a good start. 

\--

“What movie do you want to watch? They have a ton downstairs, why don’t you go take a look and find one you like!” I said to Nicole as I put the last of our dishes in the dishwasher and packed up some leftovers for Randy and Chrissy.

“I wouldn’t mind watching you do anything all night,” Nicole whispered in my ear startling me as I turned around to my girlfriend standing right behind me. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you, I just couldn’t keep my distance I guess,” the confidence wavered slightly in her tone but the look on her face really showed that she was as nervous as I was.

“It’s okay,” I breathed as I felt Nicole slowly inch forward to where we had barely any space between us anymore. “Uh, why don’t we go pick out a movie together?” I pecked her lips quickly and then pulled her behind me down the stairs. She followed me without hesitation which I was happy about since I probably just ruined the mood completely.

Nicole didn’t give much of an opinion on the movie, she wanted me to surprise her. As she went and got settled on the couch I didn’t even look at what movie I chose, but it was probably one I had watched many times with Chrissy before.

I popped in the movie to realize I chose Mean Girls.  _ Probably not going to set the mood I want it to, but too late to go back now. _ “Uh, I hope this one is okay,” I said, grabbing the remote and sitting down on the couch.

“Are you kidding me?” Nicole started, “I love this movie! Now come over here and cuddle with me and it will be absolutely perfect,” she smiled at me with a big dimpled grin and all of my worries melted away.

_ Why am I getting so nervous right now? I just need to enjoy my night alone with my gorgeous girlfriend. Nothing has to happen. _

Nicole pulled my back into her front and wrapped her arms around me. “There, perfect,” she said kissing my cheek softly. The slight breath she breathed on my ear brought a chill over my entire body, and the stirring low in my stomach to start happening.  _ Get it together Earp. _

I in fact did not get it together because as the movie played on Nicole’s hand found the little bit of skin that was showing from my stomach and kept running her thumb back and forth over the spot, slightly teasing my waistband, even if she wasn’t meaning to. My body was on fire and I felt like I might combust if she didn’t kiss me right then.

“Are you oka-?” Nicole started to ask but I cut her off with a sloppy, heated kiss as I turned around in her lap. She slowly melted into the kiss and I moved so I was now straddling her lap, running my hands through her hair as I kissed her deeply. The kisses grew heated and passionate quickly and I felt like I was in a dream. 

I pulled at the buttons on her shirt, slowly starting to undo them when Nicole pulled back and grabbed my hands tentatively. “A-are you sure, Waves? Because we don’t have to-” I cut her off again before she could continue. 

“I have never been more sure of something in my life Nicole. I love you and I want this with you, believe me,” I rushed out before she could try to stop my confession. She smiled back at me and leaned in to place a kiss on my lips.

“If you are completely sure, then I would love to get to know every piece of you Waverly Earp,” she had a twinkle in her eye, along with a glint of hunger as well.

“Then do you want to continue this uh, conversation upstairs in ‘my’ room,” I put air quotes around “my” since it technically wasn’t mine, but it practically was. It took Nicole a second to process what I said and when it did she nodded her head quickly in response. I giggled at the look on her face because I couldn’t believe I had been this scared to move forward with Nicole when she is the most adorable human on this planet. I turned off the projector and pulled Nicole from the couch and up the stairs to my room.

As soon as we were in the room I closed the door and surprised Nicole by pushing her up against it. I laced my fingers in her hair and pulled her lips down to meet mine. This kiss felt like none other that we had shared thus far in our relationship as there was promise for something more than just kissing this time. My body was on fire and it felt like I was floating on thin air.

Nicole’s hands were roaming my body from my face down to my lower back and then back up my sides. I wasn’t expecting it when she bent down hooking her hands underneath my thighs and hoisting me up to flip positions where I was now pinned against the door. I threw my head back groaning at how sexy that was. “Is there anything you do that isn’t sexy?” I asked rhetorically. Nicole just smirked at me and started kissing down my neck, causing me to let out small moans of appreciation. “I’m going to take that as a no,” I panted out as she continued kissing lines up and down my neck to my collarbone.

“You’re absolutely sure about this?” Nicole whispered in my ear just to get reassurance. 

I nodded my head furiously, “Yes Nicole, no doubt in my mind whatsoever,” I may have said a little harshly because right as I was answering she ground her hips down into mine.

“Okay,” was all she said, removing me from the door and taking me over to the bed with ease and laid me down. As soon as I was on the bed I started undoing the buttons on her shirt again, needing to feel the skin underneath against my fingertips. Once the buttons were all done I pushed the offending garment off her shoulders, revealing a lacy, black bra underneath causing me to let out a groan of appreciation.

Nicole slipped her hands under my shirt and pulled up slightly looking for approval before she pulled it completely off. Then she was kissing me again, our lips gliding together, tongues battling for dominance and hands roaming everywhere. Taking our relationship to the next level, and no regrets to be had.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So normally in my writing I would elaborate much more on the end of this chapter, but because they are high school characters it is a bit of new territory for me to cover. I hope I did it justice and that you don't hate me for stopping where I did! Let me know what you thought in the comments! Or come find me on Tumblr @earplover1344
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
